


Luckless

by Zaneybee



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I did so much research, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow as a turtle, Spooky, There is a torture scene in this, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 79,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaneybee/pseuds/Zaneybee
Summary: It's been six years since Betelgeuse graced the Deetzs and Maitlands with his presence. Lydia, rightfully, expected that he was gone for good. That was until the dreams started. Until the feelings of being watched and flashes of green invaded her calm life. The man who had haunted her nightmares for years was back, but he was a lot less scary than when she was a child. The Beetle wants to finish their deal. Lydia wants a normal life. There's only one thing that she hasn't considered when it comes to the Ghost with the Most: Anything to do with the Beetle promises to be interesting.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s), Lydia Deetz/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 120





	1. Showtime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Husbands and Hellions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841291) by [KaylaCat00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaCat00/pseuds/KaylaCat00). 



> Hello hello hello! Thank you for clicking on my story and prepare for a wild ride. First of all, I want to thank my friend, Pyxis, for reading all the cringe I post before I post it. You are literally the only reason this is going out and the first person to convince me that I can actually write novel-length anything. I sincerely thank you for believing in me when I didn't. Secondly, I don't own anything in this story.
> 
> Lastly, I want to make it clear that all the characters in this story are inspired by all the iterations they have. I couldn't decide on one singular version of them to portray and so I decided to work with everything I had to make them more three dimensional. Beetle is still a pervert, as he was in the movie. He is also a prankster like in the show and dramatic like he was in the play. Lydia is still darkness, like in the movie. She is also sassy like in the play and caring like in the show. Focusing on one iteration of these characters felt like an injustice to them. 
> 
> This story has been coming out like a fever dream. As I write this, I am in fact nearly halfway through the story. I started writing it in early October and have not stopped writing since then. My notes page(s) is a scattered mess and I'm mainly working off of a caffeine buzz so sometimes things get a little messy. If you guys notice a mess up before I do, just tell me. You aren't going to hurt my feelings and I will award you all the brownie points. 
> 
> Obligatory intro message out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy my story!

Lydia had thought she was fearless for a long time. She had seen ghosts and monsters that would make normal children cry. She had watched horror movies that kept actual spirits awake all night. Hell, Lydia had faced a creature that seemed more demon than a ghost and came out on top. 

She still would have faced him again if it meant she didn’t have to open up this envelope. 

“Go on, open it!” Barbra said, standing on the left of Lydia. Her hands gripped the girl’s sweater tightly as she nearly vibrated in excitement. Adam could only nod from Lydia’s right. The offending letter rested on the marble countertop in the Deetz’s kitchen. On the front was a College logo emblazoned in the top corner. Specifically, Lydia’s first-choice college, Trinity College, in Hartford. 

“I can’t,” Lydia says, shaking her head. “Adam, you open it!” She tries to push the envelope into his chest, but he stepped back rapidly. “You’re the one who did all the work; you open it!” She turned to Barbra, who shook her head with a wide grin. “Go on, sweetheart!” 

Lydia looks at the envelope, took a deep breath, then slowly opened it. “It’s heavy, that means it must be good, right?” Adam asked his wife, who nodded. “There are probably more papers in the acceptance letters than in rejection ones!” 

The thought had a surge of hopeful warmth that cut through the fear. That warmth convinced Lydia to reach in and pull out a bright white piece of paper. “‘Dear Miss Lydia Deetz, We are pleased to-” She couldn’t finish the sentence before Adam picked her up and spun her with a joyful shout. “You did it!” He cheered, setting Lydia down on her feet. Barbra was jumping in place, whispering, “Yes, yes, yes!” 

Lydia felt a similar emotion bubbling through her, but could only give her surrogate parents a wide smile. “You did it! You got in!” Barbra squealed, tightly hugging both Adam and Lydia. Lydia accepted the hug for a few seconds before squirming away. “Yea, yea, yea, stop with the hugging stuff,” She grumbled but did enjoy the affections. 

“I still have a few months before I go. It’s only March,” She said, passing the letter over to the Maitlands. The couple both held opposite sides of the paper, reading over the paper once. Twice. Lydia hopped onto the barstool, watching their expressions. Finally, Barbra walked over to Lydia and kissed her forehead. 

“I am so proud of you, sweetheart. You worked so hard to get into this school, I know it wasn’t easy,” Barbra started. Adam nodded and finished with, “Are you excited?” 

Lydia nodded despite herself. She couldn’t pull on her typical gloomy demeanor around them, was never able to after she got to know them. These two, Adam and Barbra Maitland, were more Lydia’s parents than her actual parents. Delia and Charles Deetz were subpar parents at best, never really paying attention to their only daughter.

Delia, especially, who tended to whine about Lydia’s… well, everything. She hated the girl but tried to play nice for her husband. When she couldn’t stand it anymore, she would go back to New York to ‘find herself’ every few months. These moments also tended to happen when Charles left on his own business trips, leaving Lydia home alone. 

She didn’t mind since she was never really alone. The Maitlands were there for her in place of her absent parents, which was enough for Lydia. They helped her study for tests, work on homework, and encouraged her to follow her hobbies. In short, they were the perfect parents. Lydia often regretted the fact that they couldn’t have their own children. 

Both had brown hair, Barbra’s falling shoulder length and curly while Adam’s was a little long, falling just above his wire glasses. Lydia could easily imagine their kid with that same brown hair, and with Adam’s blue eyes or Barbra’s chocolate ones. Their kid would have had the best damn parents, but Lydia isn’t complaining that they are her’s instead. 

Adam pressed a kiss to his wife’s temple. “I think we have to celebrate tonight,” He said. “Getting into college, her first-choice college at that, deserves some recognition.” 

“Oh, yea? What did you have in mind?” Lydia asks with a grin. She leaned forward a little, putting her arms on her thighs to prop her up. Barbra looked up at Adam with a smile. “I think I can manage some dinner, and maybe we might not notice if she had a glass of wine-”

“One glass,” Adam stipulated.

“While she ate,” Barbra finished like her husband hadn’t interrupted her. “And maybe another glass while we watch a movie.” 

Adam gave Barbra a dirty look, but it faded quickly when she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Come on, Adam! She’s a big girl now, going off to college and everything.” He grumbled something about being a pushover but nodded his acquiescence. Then, with another smile to Lydia, disappeared. 

Barbra walked around the island. With a wave of her hand, different utensils came flying towards the counter. A wooden cutting board came to a sharp halt in front of her while a knife slowly settled itself next to it. The fridge opened with a snap, ingredients flying towards the women. 

“What are we having?” Lydia asked, turning around on her seat to watch Barbra work. Barbra didn’t look up as she began cutting up mushrooms. “I was thinking about some spaghetti. I know you like how I make the sauce.” Lydia grins, resting her arms on the counter and pressing her cheek into her elbow. 

“Thanks, Barbra,” She murmured. “Are you going to be able to finish in time for supper?” Barbra turned to look at the coo-coo clock on the wall. Ticking happily, the clock declared the time to be four p.m. 

“I should,” She said, “but it’ll be close. Lydia, be a dear and get the big pot out.” 

“Can’t believe you’re making me do work at my own celebration,” Lydia groused, getting up from the chair. Barbra smiled to herself but didn’t respond to the complaint. The women worked in near silence, with Barbra’s quiet commands the only noise above the cooking. When the kitchen was filled with the fragrant smells of garlic and oregano, Adam popped his head in the doorway. 

“Smells great! Almost makes me wish I could eat,” He said with a grin. After pushing his hands in his pockets, Adam walked into the room and made a beeline for the saucepot. He wafted the smell towards him and hums in appreciation. “Definitely makes me wish I could eat.” 

“You can eat if you help us,” Barbra said. While ghosts didn’t particularly need food to exist, they could still eat. Though, in this house, Barbra’s rules were firm: If you don’t help, you don’t eat. Adam came up behind Barbra, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Come on, honey,” He whined, pressing a kiss into her cheek. 

Barbra laughed and whirled around, raising the knife in her hand threateningly. “You’re not gonna make me fall for that trick again,” She warned. Adam pouted, trying to look cute. “Come on, honey, I’ll help clean up,” He promised. Barbra gave Lydia a look. “What do you say? Should we be merciful?” 

Adam gave Lydia a hopeful look. Lydia shrugged, sliding back into her barstool. “Dunno, I feel like he’s going to forget and leave us with the mess. Again.” 

He mouthed, ‘Traitor’ to her as Barbra faced her husband again. “You heard the woman; you don’t help, you don’t eat.” 

Without any other choice, Adam helped them cook. Dinner was ready in record time, getting the family around the kitchen table at 6:30. Adam and Barbra excitedly explained to Lydia about their college days. They teased Lydia about having to share a bathroom, told stories of their terrible roommates, and the late nights they spent up studying. 

Lydia listened with a small smile on her face as she ate. The Maitlands were used to her quietness and easily filled the silence. By the end of dinner, Lydia was nearly buzzing in excitement but managed to hide it well. They cleaned up quickly, Lydia poured her second promised glass of wine, and then they settled down in front of the tv. 

With a practiced flourish, Adam flicked his wrist. A cassette tape flew into the VCR. Barbra dimmed the lights, and they curled up on the couch. The movie was one of Lydia’s favorites: _The Children of the Corn_. She remembered begging her parents to take her to see the film in theaters when it first came out. Charles finally agreed after a few weeks of begging, then quickly vowed never to take Lydia to another horror movie. 

She never understood why. They had faced way scarier than murderous children. Real-life had nothing on imagination. Still, though, she enjoyed the cheap scares the movie had to offer, and the simulated gore was a good plus. 

Lydia had never grown out of her goth phase, as Delia put it. Her favorite color was still black, skulls were still the best decoration, and chokers and veils were still cool. At the very least, she didn’t have to change out her wardrobe. 

Currently, Lydia wore an oversized black sweater, which she pulled over her bent knees to keep warm. Leggings were stylish, but not very good material around two freezing cold ghosts. Adam noticed and pulled a blanket around Lydia. He ruffled her black hair with fatherly affection before turning back to the movie. 

By the end of the movie, the Maitlands were yawning, about ready to disappear for the night. They stayed up for her. In typical parent fashion, the couple was usually back up in their attic by 9. It was nearly 10 at this point. 

After a forehead kiss from Barbra, an affectionate head rub from Adam, and a warning not to stay up too late, both ghosts disappeared upstairs. Lydia let herself smile in their absence, tilting over till she lay on the cushions. She would have to remember to call her dad tomorrow and give him the news. 

He still made an effort with Lydia after the whole poltergeist incident. While he was called away on business a lot, the man always tried to call Lydia every few days and always had a present for her on her birthday. He even offered to pay for (most) of her college. All she had to do was keep getting good grades and buy the stuff for her dorm. 

With a quiet grunt, Lydia rolled off the couch and crawled to the movie shelf. She wondered if she should get another movie or switch it to regular tv. Horror or _Golden Girls_? It’s not like it was a difficult choice. 

She put in _Dracula_ next. It was a new movie, had none of the old fashioned charm like _Children of the Corn_ , but it was pretty good. She also had to admit that she looked a lot like Mina. Maybe that was part of the reason why she loved the movie so much. 

The last scene she saw was Dracula, about to drink from Mina’s neck. 

_ It was cold and damp here; her breath even fogged in front of her. She stood in a dimly lit circus tent, water dripping down from the fabric above. She couldn’t hear any rain outside, though. Chilling goosebumps ran down her arm as she recognized a feeling of being watched. It was subtle, just the hair raising at the nape of her neck and her brain concocting terrible ideas of what was watching her. _

_ She went from room to room in the tent, looking for whoever she felt. Most of the rooms were empty. Some of them had statues, others had rats. In the last room stood a man, silhouetted in blinding red lights, though Lydia couldn’t see where they were coming from. A flash of lighting killed the lights, followed by a loud crack of thunder that chilled Lydia to her very bones.  _

_ The man turned slowly. In the darkness, Lydia could see nothing except his tall, broad form. The wild hair, the crisp suit. She took a step back but hit a wall of fabric around her, her exit gone. Another flash of lightning illuminated the tent long enough for Lydia to recognize who was there. _

_ In a chillingly menacing tone, he broke the silence with two words. _

_ “It’s showtime!”  _


	2. Three and Three and Three

Lydia didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. Instead, she watched reruns of  _ Seinfeld _ , needing the humor to calm her racing heart. She hadn’t thought of him in three years, much less had a dream about him. He had been eaten by a sandworm, so it was likely he wasn’t coming back. Still, though, the dream reminded her he was still in her mind. 

When was the last time she had a dream with the Beetle in it? Probably in the first year since he graced them with his haunting. After Barbra got rid of him, Lydia had been plagued with nightmares for months. Snakes, circuses, and a certain red dress had tormented her mind until Lydia thought she would go insane. 

Then, the dreams started to fade. What would be a nightly occurrence became every other day, then once a week. Finally, the dreams stopped coming entirely. It was a welcome change for the Maitlands, who worried so much for Lydia, and Lydia herself. Apparently, though, she had been wrong about the nightmares stopping. 

Lydia only got three hours of sleep that night, a coincidence she hoped. While never one to focus on the silver lining, Lydia did appreciate the fact she got to watch the sunrise. It wasn’t long after that when Adam came downstairs.

He had one arm raised high above him, in the middle of a stretch, the other arm crooked behind his head. He paused at the fifth step when he saw Lydia staring at the TV. “You’re up early,” He said warily, dropping his arms. “Did you stay up all night?” 

Lydia shrugged, “Just about. I… had another one. Another nightmare.” 

Adam blinked, processing this. Then, he walked to Lydia. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, sitting on the couch next to her. Lydia scooted into his side, putting her head on his shoulder. Adam didn’t even hesitate before putting a cold arm around her. 

“I’m okay. Just a little rattled,” She admitted. “I haven’t had one in such a long time. Guess I just wasn’t expecting another one soon.” 

Adam nodded, rubbing her arm reassuringly. “I bet it was scary, but I know our Lydia. She’ll be scared for a little bit, then come back stronger for the experience.” He gave her a small smile, which Lydia returned. Then, they stayed like that, even after Adam changed it to the news. 

Barbra came down an hour into the morning news. She seemed a little surprised to see Lydia but still gave her a warm smile. “Good morning, sunshine,” She greeted, “How did you sleep?” 

Adam gave his wife a quick shake of his head at the same time Lydia said, “Fine.” 

A confused look fluttered over Barbra’s face. Adam stood and nodded towards the kitchen before they walked in together. Lydia couldn’t hear them over the TV’s sound, but she could hear the undercurrent of worry in their tones. Adam was being a tattletale, which soured Lydia’s already low mood. She was hoping not to worry Barbra too much. 

Adam came back out, then settled next to Lydia. He immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Lydia was still annoyed with him but did curl into his side, appreciating the comfort. The smell of cooking breakfast soon filled the house. The scent of eggs, bacon, and toast woke Lydia’s tired stomach, causing it to give a mighty rumble. 

Adam grinned at her and stood. “We better help in these last few minutes, or we get to watch breakfast go in the trash.” They walked into the kitchen together while Barbra put the finished food on the table. She smiled at the two of them. “I think today, I’ll bend the rules. Go ahead and eat, but you two get to clean up.” 

“Yes, mom,” Lydia said in mock annoyance. Barbra lit up at the name, which was the effect Lydia was hoping for. They sat together and ate in relative silence. Lydia was lost in her own mind, not really noticing the worried looks Adam and Barbra shot her. “Lydia,” Barbra started, “Would you mind running into town today for some groceries? I’ll give you a list.” 

Lydia blinked and nodded. “Yea, sure.” She wasn’t entirely sure what they were up to, but from the look they shared, she knew something was going on. Not one to mince words with them, she asked, “What are you two up to?” 

Adam found his eggs particularly interesting. Barbra looked like a deer in the headlights. “Nothing!” She said quickly, standing. 

“Come on, guys,” Lydia said in exasperation. “I’m a big girl now, I tie my own boots and everything.” 

“We were going to search the house,” Adam admits after a few seconds of silence. “Make sure he wasn’t here. We just didn’t want to worry you.” 

Lydia looked at Barbra, who nodded guiltily. “I think it’s a good idea,” Lydia said. “It’s better safe than sorry, right? But can you two keep him out?”

“We think so,” Barbra said. “We’ve both gotten stronger, and this is our house. That demon can’t get in here while we’re around.” 

“And he won’t know where you went after you go to college,” Adam finished. “It’s five months until then; we’ve got this.” He gave Lydia a big grin, which made her feel marginally better. Nodding, Lydia stood and carried her plate to the sink. “Yea. I doubt he’ll come here, though. We probably scared him off,” She commented, turning on the tap. 

Barbra lightly hip-checked Lydia away from the sink. “You go get changed, we’ve got clean up.” Lydia nodded, then gave her sweater an exaggerated sniff. “I don’t smell that bad,” She said. Barbra grinned at Lydia. “Go on,” She repeated. 

Up she went. When Lydia opened the door to her room, she felt immediately better. The room was small, but it was enough for her. Her old desk was right next to the doorway, and her bed was pushed against the far corner. She even had a closet, but the door was currently shut. Black and orange lights lined the purple walls of her room. Black, plastic skulls hung off the posts on her bed. 

She sat on the black blanket that covered her bed. Lydia pulled at a string that had come loose, thinking. If the Beetle really was here, would she know by now? Lydia believed she should be able to sense him or something. The man had a very… commanding aura. One that said, “Look at me!” 

Lydia stood slowly, then walked to her closet. She hesitated for a few seconds before yanking the door open hard enough for it to bounce off the wall. All that she saw was her completely normal closet. Black, dark brown, and red clothes lined the wall. In the corner across from her door was a tall mirror. 

“Barbra and Adam said he can’t get in,” She spoke aloud to herself, trying to make herself believe the words. “If they say so, then it has to be true.” Still, Lydia threw a suspicious look to her mirror before covering it with a long dress. 

She picked out an outfit that was cute and simple. It was a longsleeved, short dress, with a tight-fitting, black top. The sleeves didn’t cover her shoulders, but she wasn’t too worried about the chill. Her skirt was black and red plaid, ending just below her knees. The outfit was completed with combat boots. 

Dressing quickly, Lydia walked to the bathroom across the hall from her room. She styled her hair into a tall ponytail, then carefully put on eyeliner and mascara. Lydia thought about lipstick, but she had it in the cabinet mirror. While she trusted the Maitlands to keep the house secure, she wasn’t really feeling up to risking a jumpscare when she closed it. 

Another stop in her room for Lydia to grab her keys and bag, then she fairly ran downstairs. Barbra had taped the list and a $20 bill to the banister. They were probably already getting started on checking the house. 

Lydia dropped the list in her saddlebag, then headed outside. On her 16th birthday, after careful reminders about how he almost let her get married off to a demon, Charles bought Lydia a car. It wasn’t anything special, just a black 1988 Honda Civic, but it was Lydia’s 1988 Honda Civic. That made it the best damn car in the town of Winter River. 

The driver’s door sticks, as usual, but Lydia yanked it open after a few pulls. She slides in, turns on the car, and heads out. Lydia was a careful driver, mostly because Charles warned her this was the only car he was paying for, and if it breaks, she has to pay for it. Lydia wasn’t doing the math, but working in Charles’s in town office as a secretary just wasn’t gonna cut the bills. 

She slows down at the covered bridge, now with guard rails along the side, before speeding up and heading into town. Winter River was small, with a handful of stores, two restaurants, a crappy theater, and a cafe. They didn’t even have a McDonald’s here if that is any indication of how far out they were. 

Lydia pulled into the small market’s parking lot, found a space, and parked. As she was unclipping her seat belt, she saw a flash of green in her mirror. Lydia’s heart dropped as she whipped around. There was no one there. It’s… It’s just her imagination, right? Trying hard not to start shaking, Lydia pushed open her car door with minimal resistance. Seemed like it was trying to be nice right now. 

The grocery list was small; bread, milk, eggs, butter, assorted veggies, and some stock. It looked like Barbra wanted to make some stew. Lydia slowly made her way around the store, dropping the items in a basket as she found them. After that was done, she went to the checkout. 

The cashier was someone Lydia recognized from school. A pudgy, blond girl who looked too tired to deal with people today gave Lydia a practiced smile. “Did you find everything you were looking for?” 

Lydia nodded. “Yea. Hey, Hannah, did you find out if you were accepted or not?” Hannah startled, finally recognizing Lydia. “Huh? Oh, yea. I got accepted to Trinity.” Lydia smiled at her. “Yea? That’s where I’m going, too.”

“You’re going to Trinity?” Hannah asked, focusing on scanning the items again. 

“Yea, I just got the letter yesterday,” Lydia said, digging into her bag for the twenty. 

“Do you have a cell phone?”

Lydia looks at her curiously. “Yea, my dad got me one. Why?” 

Hannah looked around conspicuously before opening the receipt printer. She ripped a piece of paper, pulled a pen out of her drawer, and wrote down her number. “Give me a call. Maybe we can hang out? I don’t know anyone else going there, so,” Hannah trailed off with a shrug, handing the paper to Lydia. 

Lydia took it with a blink, then put the number in a pocket in her bag. “Yea, I’ll give you a call tonight,” Lydia said. 

Hannah smiled at her, then looked at her computer. “Okay, your total is $16.67.” 

Lydia passed the twenty over to her, trying to decide if she really was going to call Hannah. She nearly tuned Hannah out completely until she said what her change was. Lydia startled, wondering if she misheard it. “What?” 

“Your change is $3.33,” Hannah said, giving Lydia a weird look. Another three, Lydia thought as she numbly took the change. Not only that but a sequence of threes.

It had to be a coincidence. 

Lydia muttered a goodbye as she hurried to her car. She popped the trunk, trying to force herself to calm down, reminding herself that it’s just a coincidence. He’s not coming back, he can’t. It’s impossible. 

Before she closed her trunk, she felt it. The feeling of being watched that she had in her dream. The hairs on the nape of her neck stood on end as goosebumps trailed down her arms. Lydia heard things more clearly, smelled things like they were right in front of her. Her lungs took in more oxygen, preparing to run. 

She slowly closed the trunk and looked around. There was no one around her. Hannah wasn’t even watching her through the window, just staring off into space. No one was walking or driving past. She was alone. 

The thought didn’t bring her much comfort as she slid into her car. Thankfully, the drive back home was short. There were no more strange occurrences, no flashes in a mirror, or weird feelings. 

Lydia scooped up the groceries, then headed inside. “Guys! I’m home!” She called, setting her keys on the coffee table before going into the kitchen. Barbra appeared in the kitchen as Lydia started unloading the groceries. “How did it go?” 

Lydia wondered briefly if she should tell them about the weird feelings. She was already speaking before her brain decided, “Good. The cashier is a girl I know from school. She’s going to Trinity, too, and gave me her number.” 

Barbra smiled, picking up the veggies and carrying them to the fridge. “That’s good! Are you going to call her?” 

“I don’t know; I don’t really know her all that well. We had a few classes together, but that’s about it.” 

“You should call her! You’re always in the house with us boring ghosts, it might be good for you to have a friend your own age.” 

Lydia shrugged. “I never really needed friends. I’m good on my own.” 

Barbra gave Lydia a concerned look, putting her hands on her hips. “Lydia Joyce Deetz, you will call this girl tonight, or I swear I will hide all the movies.” 

Laughing, Lydia raised her hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, I’ll call her. Stand down.” 

Barbra smiled, folding up the paper bag and putting it under the sink. “Good. You need a few friends. They make studying a lot easier, trust me.” 

“Is Adam upstairs?” Lydia asks. Barbra nodded, picking up a rag from the sink to wipe down counters. “Yea, he’s working on his model. He’s been complaining that he has to change his store.” Barbra rolled her eyes affectionately. 

Lydia nodded and walked upstairs to the attic. She knocked twice. “It’s Lydia.” 

“Come in!” 

She opened the door slowly, looking around. Adam was floating over the scale model of the town, carefully painting a shop. He added the finishing touch before looking at Lydia. “Need something?” He asked with a smile, landing on his feet next to the table. 

“Yea, uh,” Lydia shuffled on her feet for a few seconds before sitting on the couch. Adam, sensing something was up, sat next to her. When Lydia stayed quiet for a few more moments, Adam asked softly, “Penny for your thoughts?” 

Lydia sighed, feeling her shoulders deflate. “I keep… Weird things keep happening, and I feel like I’m overreacting. I don’t want to worry Barbra; she already worries enough,” She murmurs. 

“What’s going on, Lydia?” 

“I was feeling watched at the store. And I saw something in my rearview mirror. Also, I keep getting a threes pattern—three hours of sleep, $3.33 in change,” Lydia lets out a humorless laugh as she buries her face in her hands. “I must sound so ridiculous.” 

“Nooo,” Adam said, drawing out the ‘no’ into a question. “You just sound paranoid.” At Lydia’s look, he raised his hands defensively. “Not in a bad way. I just know how much he scared you, Lydia, so it makes sense. You had a nightmare with him in it, and now your brain is latching onto everything that reminds you of him.

“The thing is, though, is that you have to tell yourself that you are stronger than your fears. Can he control how much change you get?” 

Lydia slowly shakes her head. 

“Can he control dreams?” 

Again, another shake. 

“Then, you’re okay,” He said reassuringly. “Especially here. Barbra and I will make sure that nothing hurts you here; you know that, right?” 

“Yea, I do,” Lydia said with a nod. Adam cleared his throat, clapping a hand over her shoulder. “Come on, you wanna help me with the model? I still need to build that office your dad built.” 

He pulled her up, then walked over to the model. With a snap of his fingers, music started playing from his radio. Lydia smiled at the song, ‘Day-O’. Adam grinned back at her, beginning to dance a little along to it. 

Lydia laughed, dancing along with him. They both sang along to the song terribly but having a great time nonetheless. When the song ended, Lydia was breathless and laughing, her earlier mood forgotten. Adam chuckled softly, walking over to his workbench. “Alright, that’s enough goofing off. We have work to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best scares are the ones where you have no idea what's following you and you've got an overactive imagination. How much do you guys want to bet on Lydia herself and dumb luck being most of the reason she scares today?


	3. Haunted

Lydia held the torn piece of paper in her hand. She took a deep breath, then put the number into the landline. It rang a few times, long enough for Lydia to hope that Hannah wouldn’t answer. Unfortunately, Lydia’s luck was never that good.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Hannah, it’s Lydia.” 

“You really weren’t kidding about calling me tonight, huh?” 

Lydia felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she awkwardly asked, “Is… that not okay?” 

“No, no, it’s okay. I just didn’t think you were actually going to call me. You are kinda a loner at school,” Hannah amended quickly. 

“Yea, uh... I just don’t really know how to talk to people.” 

Hannah laughed suddenly, throwing Lydia for a loop. “I don’t either, but I just talk a lot to compensate for that.” 

That made Lydia smile. “I do the opposite.”

“Guess that makes us a good match!” 

They talked a while longer, discussing school tomorrow, an exam in algebra on Wednesday, and the rumors about Paige kissing the baseball captain. It had been a long time since Lydia talked this long with someone, feeling her words burn out. Luckily, Hannah was right about compensating. She spoke enough for both of them, which Lydia didn’t mind. 

Finally, though, Hannah said she had to go. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hannah said.

“Yea, I’ll-” The line suddenly went dead. It didn’t feel like Hannah hung up; she didn’t hear the telltale click. It was like the phone just suddenly disconnected. Lydia looked at the phone, confused before she looked at the clock. 6:33. A chill shot down her spine, but Lydia told herself it was just a coincidence. She was getting a lot of coincidences recently. 

Instead of letting herself dwell on it, she put in her dad’s number. He picked up after the second ring. “Hello?” 

“Hey, dad,”

His voice immediately perked up. “Hey, pumpkin! How are you doing? I was actually just about to call you.” 

I doubt it. “I’m doing okay. I just wanted to call with some news.” 

“College news?”

“College news.” 

Lydia could hear Charles moving some papers before he settled down again. “Okay, shoot. I’m all ears.” 

“I got into Trinity,” Lydia said, barely finishing before Charles let out a loud whoop. “That’s my girl!” He cheered, slapping his hand down on what sounds like his desk. 

“Do you have your list all ready? Do you know where you’re staying? How much is it going to cost?” 

Lydia shakes her head. “Dad, it’s March. I won’t get more information until June at the earliest.” 

“Well, you know how much it’s going to cost, though, right?” 

“Around $11,000, I think,” Lydia said. “But I was going to apply for federal aid.” 

“Good girl,” Charles said approvingly. “Your dad is pretty well off, but try not to kill me with the costs.” 

“Yea, dad, I’ll-” 

“Hey, pumpkin, I gotta go. Um, call your mom and tell her the news. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled. Okay, well, bye-bye, pumpkin! Love you!” 

“Love you too, dad.” 

She sighed softly, hanging the phone on the wall. Lydia expected the conversation to go something like that, but she was always disappointed when Charles hung up on her. Busy? Yea, right. He probably just didn’t want to talk to her anymore. 

Barbra poked her head through the wall. “Did he hang up on you again?” She asked. Lydia nodded, “Yea. He had work to do.” 

Barbra’s face scrunched up in annoyance. “That man. If he could just see us, I would give him a piece of my mind.” The rest of her body came through the wall into the kitchen. 

“It’s okay, Barbra, really. I don’t care,” Lydia assured her, hopping onto a bar stool. Barbra shakes her head, walking to the other bar stool. “I don’t care if you don’t care. I care, and it seems Adam and I are the only ones who do care.” 

It took Lydia longer than she would have hoped to decipher what Barbra said. With a shake of her head to clear the thought, Lydia put a hand on Barbra’s arm. “It’s okay. The fact that you guys are proud of me is enough.” 

Barbra didn’t look convinced but dropped the subject. “Hope you’re okay with leftovers tonight,” she said instead. “Adam and I are going to make another search of the house.” 

Lydia raised an eyebrow as she dropped her hand. “I thought you did one this morning?” 

“We did,” Barbra said with a sigh, “But something still feels off. I don’t know how to explain it. He’s not here, we know that for sure, but it’s just a…” She trailed off, looking for the word. 

“It’s a feeling,” Lydia finished quietly. “I’ve been getting those feelings, too. But… not in the house. Is it very strong?” 

Barbra shakes her head. “No, it’s more like,” She pauses with a hum. “Like someone is pushing against us. Like, if we were in a doorway, someone is trying to slide past. It’s not working, though.” 

Lydia nods in understanding. “As long as you’re sure you two are safe,” She murmurs. Barbra smiled at Lydia. “Are you going to be okay on your own?” 

Lydia nods again, “Yea, I’ll be fine. I might watch a movie and then go to bed early. It’s a school night, after all.” 

“Good girl,” Barbra said. She stood, then cupped Lydia’s cheek. “Sleep well, okay?” Lydia nods, and Barbra disappears. Lydia can still feel her cool handprint on her cheek as she makes her way over to the fridge. 

Keeping to her word, Lydia heats some leftover spaghetti, then settles down on the couch. She flipped through the channels on the TV idly, half paying attention to what she was seeing.  _ Golden Girls, news, 90210,  _ Betelgeuse _ , Fresh _ -

Lydia jolts to attention, going back a station. He was gone. Lydia saw him; she _saw_ him. It was his face, grinning wildly. She would recognize that grin anywhere. The show played innocently in the background, but Lydia didn’t hear it. Instead, she saw his face clear as day in her mind. 

At that moment, Lydia realized two things very quickly. 

  1. The Beetle was back.
  2. He was haunting the house again. 



Despite the hot bowl in her hands and the blanket in her lap, Lydia felt cold. Her extremities shook, and her chest felt tight. No matter how much air she took in, it wasn’t enough; she breathed rapidly, needing more oxygen in her brain. 

Lydia quickly set the bowl on the coffee table and dashed to the small bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she emptied the contents of her stomach. It was a few painful minutes before Lydia could take in a deep breath. 

She fell back against the wall, covering her eyes with her arm. Lydia really hated panic attacks. While they didn’t usually make her throw up, when they did, it was always painful. At least puking ended the episode. 

After washing out her mouth with water, Lydia walked back to the living room. She turned off the TV and picked up her bowl. The smell of food made her nauseous again, so she put the bowl in the fridge. “Damn it,” she muttered, “I was really looking forward to food, too.” 

The situation made her angry, and her anger gave her courage. Stomping upstairs, Lydia threw open her bedroom door. It crashed against the wall, but Lydia barely noticed. “Beetle,” She shouted, spinning in place in the center of her room, “you are not welcome in this house.” It was something she read in the handbook. 

Ghosts could say that to each other, but it wasn’t really productive. Really, it was for older spirits to use on new encroachers. On the other hand, when humans said it, the words pulled on a sort of banishing magic. They couldn’t use it on ghosts who had been in the house longer than them, nor could they just say it without meaning it. But, god damn it, did Lydia mean it. 

There was no response, which Lydia took as a good sign. She nodded in approval, proud of her own bravery. Lydia grabbed some pajamas from her closet, then headed to the bathroom across the hall. She took a long shower, needing the hot water to relax her. Lydia felt disgusting, so she stayed under the hot water longer than she probably should have. 

When she finally finished, she got a bad feeling about walking out of the bathtub. Instead of fighting it, she reached past the curtain to grab the towel hanging nearby. Then, she wrung out her hair and wrapped the towel around her. 

Lydia threw a suspicious look around the room, cursing her own cowardice. She banished him; there is no way in hell he could withstand that. Carefully stepping out of the tub, Lydia turned in place, doing another check. There was no one there, but Lydia didn’t relax. 

Beginning to brush her teeth, Lydia picked up her hairdryer, aiming it at the steam-covered mirror. Slowly, it began to clear. When Lydia could clearly see her own face, she bent over to spit out the foamy toothpaste. 

When she straightened, she saw him. Lydia let out a quiet shriek and whirled around, throwing her toothbrush. It hit the empty wall with a sharp thwack before clattering ineffectually to the floor. “That’s a nice trick there, baby,” He said with a dark chuckle. Lydia slowly turned back to the mirror. 

Betelgeuse leaned against the wall, one arm resting on his chest while he idly checked the nails on his other hand. Noticing that Lydia was finally looking at him, his eyes rolled up to meet hers in the reflection. A lecherous smile grew on his face as his eyes slowly traveled up and down her body. 

Lydia tightened the towel around her, which only made him grin wider. “I’m not your baby,” She said venomously. Betelgeuse chuckled again, dropping his arms to the side to push himself off the wall. He came up behind Lydia, who tensed and pressed herself closer to the sink. “I ain’t gonna hurt ‘cha. Can’t, really, since I’m, you know, trapped here.” 

Betelgeuse stuck his hand through Lydia’s forehead, his fingers waving in front of her face. Lydia didn’t even feel it. “You’re trapped,” She repeated numbly. Betelgeuse pulled his hand back, a bell and hammer appearing in his hands. He rang it three times. “Ding ding ding, we got a winner!” 

Lydia relaxed marginally. “How did that happen?” Betelgeuse stepped back to lean against the wall. “Oh, you know, little of this, little of that. Mostly, your vanilla Maitlands making it really hard to haunt.” 

“Are you trapped in this specific mirror?” Lydia asks. Betelgeuse frowned as a Dunce hat dropped on Lydia’s reflection’s head. “Fuckin idiots here, I swear. _ No _ , I ain’t trapped in this mirror. I’m just stuck in reflective surfaces.” 

“You’re the one that’s been giving me the chills,” She stated rather than asked. Asking meant he could deny it. “You’ve been making me feel watched. What, did you give me that nightmare last night, too?” 

His outfit suddenly changed to a ring master’s eccentric suit. Pulling the top hat off his head, Betelgeuse dipped into an exaggerated bow. “Thought you might like that,” he said with a high pitched laugh. 

A disgusted look pulled itself on Lydia’s face. “You’re not welcome here. Leave.” 

“Now, now, don’t be like that, baby. I’ll get on my hands and knees!” He clasped his hands together in front of him as he dropped to his knees. Lydia actually growled in disgust. She picked up her pajamas and fled to her room while his laughter followed her. 

She slammed her door shut, feeling her body start to shake from stress. Lydia leaned against the door, sinking to the floor. Her breath heaved in her chest, but strangely, she wasn’t about to go into a panic attack. Maybe her body was still tired from the last one? 

Maybe it was because the Beetle was not as scary as she remembered. 

Memories tend to make you feel more than reality. The man was still disgusting, but not as much as she remembered. Without getting up from the floor, Lydia pulled her oversized sweater over her head. Then, she stood, pulling the sweater down so it covered her to her mid-thigh. 

Lydia pulled her underwear on under her towel and sweater. Her pajama pants followed before she felt comfortable enough to drop the towel. Lydia had covered her mirror in her closet, but she wasn’t 100% on what a reflective surface meant. Was it only mirrors, or were windows, water, and other glass objects included? 

“Barbra? Adam?” She called, hoping one of them was still there. The ghosts were typically gone for a while when they were doing a search. It took a lot of energy to look around and keep their security up. After doing two searches in one day, they would probably be exhausted. They would look and then rest for a while. 

When no reply was forthcoming, Lydia sighed and sat on her bed. She felt beyond tired, exhausted actually. Today was a heavy day that started with barely any sleep at all. “I’m going to sleep now,” She said aloud. “Stay out of my room, demon.” A loud crash caused her to leap off the bed. 

She faced her closet to see glass shards raining down onto the floor. He made the light explode.  _ I thought he couldn’t interact with the physical world, _ she thought to herself, feeling a chill run down her spine. There goes that idea. 

Lydia crawled into bed, leaving the lights on as if they could protect her from Betelgeuse. She pulled the blanket mostly over her head, closing her eyes tightly like she was a child. It took a long time, but sleep finally claimed her. 

_ The area around her was dark, an endless void; no beginning or end to the room, no floor or ceiling. Lydia began walking, feeling no air against her skin. The room had no feeling in it. It was a weird concept.  _

_ After a few steps, a thick iron bar fell in front of her. More and more iron bars fell around her, effectively caging her. Lydia let out a scream, gripping the bars tightly. They were stuck deep into the void, not budging an inch. Betelgeuse stepped out of the inky blackness, walking towards her.  _

_ “Hiya, babes,” He rumbled, slowly circling the cage like a predator. Lydia moved to the center, turning so she could always keep an eye on him. “That wasn’t a very nice thing to call me.”  _

_ “If the shoe fits,” Lydia said, proud that her voice didn’t shake. Betelgeuse bared his teeth at her, stopping in his tracks. “I am a poltergeist. I’m not a damned demon. Call me that again, and I’ll break more than a light.”  _

_ His hair frizzed up, making him look bigger and more threatening. Lydia couldn’t help but take a step back. “What do you want?” She asked, crossing her arms.  _

_ “I want to finish our deal,” He said, walking towards the bars. “Ya see, I did my end of the bargain. Babs and Adam are still here to haunt, I got the breathers out of the house, but I am still sans wife.”  _

_ Lydia couldn’t help it. She laughed. She laughed like she wasn’t trapped in a cage with a crazy poltergeist standing in front of her. Like she wasn’t in real danger inside her mind. Lydia laughed until she couldn’t breathe, until tears streamed down her face. When she saw Betelgeuse’s face, baffled and pissed, she laughed harder.  _

_ “There… is no way in hell that I will ever marry you,” She wheezed out after she was finally able to get a breath in. “There’s nothing you can do to me. You can’t hurt me; you can’t kill me, you can’t even threaten me. You’ve got a few scares, so what? I watch horror movies to laugh.”  _

_ Betelgeuse grinned at that. “What can I do to ya?” Lydia’s laughter died in her throat as she watched him get an almost sadistic look on his face.  _

_ “I can make sure you never get a good night’s sleep again,” He started, disappearing from in front of her. Lydia whirled around in place, finding him reaching for her through the bars behind her. Lydia gasped and crashed back against the bars, staying out of his reach.  _

_ “I can make sure you are too distracted to make it in that college you like,” His voice dropped an octave, becoming gravelly and terrifying. Betelgeuse pulled his arm back as his neck became longer and longer. His limbs disappeared into his striped suit. The suit dropped completely when he had finished changing into a terrifying snake.  _

_ Lydia covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. He seemed to like that, slowly circling the cage with a toothy grin. The bars creaked beneath his muscles. “I can completely ruin your life by breaking your brain.”  _

_ Lydia dropped into the fetal position, covering her head and rocking slightly. Her heart pounded in her chest, fueling a scream that wanted to be released. Her throat was swollen, though, so no sound escaped except terrified whimpers.  _

_ Hot air against her neck made her tense. “Yer right,” Betelgeuse hissed into her ear. “I can’t physically hurt ya, but I can scare ya so bad you want to be dead just for the relief.”  _

_ “Stop it,” Lydia whispered. The bars creaked again. “You know how to get this to stop, babes.”  _

_ When she didn’t respond, the bars made a horrible grinding sound as he constricted around them. “Just say my name three times. We can talk after you do that.”  _

_ “I’m never going to release you again,” Lydia said quietly. Betelgeuse stopped moving before letting out a chilling snarl. The bars ripped from the ground, crushing Lydia in his grasp. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been both terrified and excited for Beetle to have an extended scene with Beetle. Partially because I am a perfectionist and need to get him *just* right while also trying not to give too much of a fuck, so he comes off naturally. Thankfully, Beetle is an easy character write as he has a habit of taking the reins and deciding what to do himself. It has messed up a few of my plans, though. 
> 
> Anyway, Here he is in all of his asshole-ish glory. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I do.


	4. Drastic Measures

Lydia woke up with a scream. She clutched her chest, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down her head. The bedding around her was soaked with sweat and tangled around her like she had been tossing and turning. The light from outside blinded her, so Lydia sat up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, her back facing the window. 

  


Sharp knocking from her door startled Lydia. “Lydia, sweetheart, are you okay?” Barbra asked through the door. Lydia swiped a sleeve over her forehead. “Yea. Yea, I’m okay.” 

  


The door opened, revealing Barbra and Adam looking worried. They came over to her, Barbra sitting on the bed and Adam standing across from her. “What happened?” He asked. 

  


Lydia wanted to be strong, to prove she could do this on her own. She wasn’t, though. “The de-” She tensed, remembering his threat last night. “Beetle is back,” She whispered. “He showed up in the bathroom mirror after my shower.”

  


Barbra tensed while Adam muttered a curse. “He’s the one pushing at the house. He’s the one giving me the weird feelings and dreams.” 

  


“Beetle gave you another nightmare, didn’t he?” Barbra asked. 

  


“Yea. He threatened me. Told me that he might not be able to hurt me physically, but he can break me mentally. He wants me to summon him again, to marry him.” 

  


Barbra looked at her husband with wide eyes. “Oh, Adam, what are we going to do?” 

  


“We can send Lydia to New York, ask Charles to tell the school she needs to end a little early. You end school in just a few weeks, right?” Adam asked seriously. 

  


“Yea, April 16th.” 

  


“It’s March 28th today,” He muttered, beginning to pace. 

  


“He said we could talk if I called his name,” Lydia said, feeling acid settling in her stomach. 

  


“No,” Barbra said sharply. 

  


“But-” 

  


“Lydia, he can’t be trusted, you know that. How do you know he won’t kill you once he has what he wants?” Adam stopped pacing to look at her.

  


Lydia let out a frustrated growl. “Then one of you call him. If you call him, he can’t leave the house like if I called him.” 

  


“No,” They both said at the same time.

  


“We know you’re scared,” Adam said.

  


“We’re scared too,” Barbra continued.

  


“But calling him is the worst possible thing you could do. We’ll find something else to do, Lydia.” 

  


Lydia shakes her head. “He’s inside my head,” She said. “He’s never left my mind, guys. I don’t-” She takes a deep breath, trying to stay the flow of tears that wanted to come out. “I don’t want to have another nightmare.” 

  


Barbra pulled Lydia into a tight hug, petting her hair. “Sweetheart, I know,” She murmured into her hair. Lydia sniffles and hugs Barbra back just as tightly. Adam sighs and leans against the wall. “You think we could talk to him through the mirror?” 

  


“Adam,” Barbra said sharply, “We are not letting him talk to her.” 

  


“I never said he would,” Adam said, raising his hands defensively. “She has to get ready for school, and we can talk to him while she’s gone. See if we can’t get him to see reason.” 

  


“Because that worked so well last time,” Barbra muttered with a scornful laugh. “That creature can’t see rationally because all he sees is a need for torment, suffering, and pain.” 

  


“Well, we can figure it out as we go, but we can have a better plan if he says what’s going on. A better plan means that we can protect Lydia better!” 

  


“I’m right here!” Lydia shouted, standing up. “You’re talking about me like I’m not in the room!” 

  


Adam and Barbra stare at her like she grew a second head. “Lydia,” Adam said softly, “We just don’t want to push you too far. We know he scares you.” 

  


“He doesn’t scare me,” Lydia lied. “I can face him.” 

  


Barbra stands. “We’ll talk about it. Go get ready for school.” 

  


Lydia deflates. “Uh… He broke a light in my closet. I called him the, uh… d-word.” 

  


“D-word?” Adam asks

  


“D-E-M-O-N.” 

  


Barbra doesn’t question it. “I’ll clean it up for you,” She says, pulling Lydia’s uniform from her closet. “You go get ready.” 

  


Lydia nodded. “Um, where?” Barbra pushed Adam out of the room and shut the door behind him. Then, she sits on the bed, her back to Lydia. As much as Lydia hated how overprotective they were, it was moments like this that made her appreciate them more. Barbra had gone full mama bear, which made Lydia feel better. 

  


After tucking her shirt into her plaid skirt, Adam came in with Lydia’s toothbrush and toothpaste. “You want me to brush my teeth in here?” Lydia asked. Adam nodded solemnly. 

  


“I don’t want to risk you seeing him yet. It’s too soon.” 

  


She didn’t question it. While Barbra did her hair, Lydia brushed her teeth. They even walked with her downstairs, as if the Beetle was going to pop out at any moment. 

  


As Lydia slid into her car, she sighed heavily. Barbra and Adam were probably going to try and talk to the Beetle without her. Rage, quick and hot, flared in her. Without thinking about it first, she punched her steering wheel. The pain helped soothe her mind but also made her regret hitting the wheel. 

  


“Now that’s what I call a right hook,” A voice said from behind her. Lydia flicked her eyes to her rearview mirror. Betelgeuse was dressed like a cabbie, complete with the ugly sweater and a baseball cap pulled over his eyes. He had his feet propped up on the passenger chair. 

  


“Get the fuck out of my car,” Lydia hisses. “I thought you were trapped in the house.” 

  


“I ain’t haunting the house,” he groused, lifting the cap with his pointer finger. Their eyes met in the mirror, holding for a few seconds before Lydia looked away. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked softly. 

  


“I’m haunting you, babes. Wherever you go, I go,” He sucked in some air through his teeth as he sat up. “Heard that, uh,” He chuckled, making a crude jacking off movement, “plan of yours. Cute. Ain’t gonna work, though.” 

  


Lydia turned on her car, recognizing that she’s safe, at least when she’s awake. She drove down the drive quietly. “Come on, baby-”

  


“I’m not your baby. Stop calling me that.”

  


He, predictably, ignored her. “I just need you to say my name and marry me; what’s so bad about that?”

  


“You mean besides hitching myself to a dead guy?” 

  


He waggled his eyebrows at her. “I can show you how alive I can act,” He said suggestively. Lydia made a face at that. “Gross.” 

  


“Just consider it a marriage of inconvenience. You get hitched to me, I get freed, and you got yourself a free bio-exorcist to call whenever you want.” 

  


“No way,” She said. “I’m not doing it.” 

  


Betelgeuse shrugged, his striped suit appearing back on him. “Didn’t know you were a masochist.” 

  


Lydia checked behind her before suddenly slamming on the breaks. Betelgeuse made a very unmanly yelping sound as he crashed into the chair in front of him. Unable to help the grin forming on her face, Lydia tried to hide it by saying, “Whoops, thought I saw something.” 

  


Betelgeuse ground his teeth, glaring at her through the mirror. “That was for the snake,” She said. He grumbled mutinously, crossing his arms like a child. “Also, scaring me isn’t going to convince me.” 

  


“You’re talking to me now, ain’t ya?” 

  


“It’s not because I’m scared of you,” Lydia said, glancing at him in the mirror. 

  


“You  _ are _ scared of me, though, right?”

  


He grinned widely, leaning forward like he could hardly wait for her answer. Instead of bluffing, which Lydia figured he would take as a challenge, she murmured, “Yes. I am.” 

  


That seemed to throw him for a loop as he sat back. “You are literally the monster from my nightmares, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna roll over and do what you want.” 

  


“What, you want me to ask nicely?” Betelgeuse asked, finishing the question with a sharp, barking laugh. “I don’t do nice, babes.” 

  


Lydia shrugged as she pulled into the parking lot for her small school. She turned off the car and looked into the mirror once more. “Then I’ll just kill myself.” 

  


It was almost comical how far his eyes bugged out of his head. “No!” 

  


“Those are your options. Convince me or keep scaring me until I kill myself. I have been there once before, Beetle.” She grabbed her backpack from the passenger seat. “It wouldn’t take much to push me back there.” 

  


With that final message, she shoved open her car door and got out. Betelgeuse said nothing, though she could see him sitting in the backseat through her side mirror. Lydia watched him for a few seconds before heading inside. The expression on his face unnerved her. He looked nearly… lost.

  


Lydia did not see Betelgeuse the rest of the day, not at school or home. In fact, Adam said that they couldn’t feel him even trying to push into the house anymore. There was no more feeling of being watched, no more nightmares. 

  


Everything was peaceful for the rest of the school year and even going into summer. Well, as peaceful as it got in a haunted house. Adam and Barbra, after they were sure Beetle was gone for good, excitedly helped Lydia get ready. They poured through flyers for furniture, worked together on the paperwork, and helped her decide what classes to take. 

  


Charles and Delia came home at the beginning of June, which was a mild annoyance to Lydia. While the Maitlands and Deetzs had some sort of frosty agreement about sharing the house, it was always difficult for about a month. Delia, especially, had a knack for annoying the Maitlands. 

  


She complained about how the Maitlands ruined her perfectly designed house. The Maitlands responded by ‘accidentally’ knocking over one of her sculptures. Whenever one side would do some petty revenge, Lydia had to play mediator until she finally snapped at both of them to play nice. 

  


After that inevitable fallout, things always calmed down. There were still going to be complaints as all of Lydia’s paternal figures had different parenting styles. Barbra and Adam encouraged Lydia to be herself. They celebrated her dark poetry and fawned over her photos. Charles would politely look over her stuff, say it was good, and then get back to work. Delia could not give less of a crap. 

  


Charles would also try to get Delia and Lydia to go out together, insisting that it was healthy for moms and daughters to bond. Really, the only times these trips went well was when they were going for things both women were interested in. Lydia would go to the general store for art supplies with Delia as long as Delia got Lydia more photography things. Every other trip was, unfortunately for everyone involved, torture. 

  


Lydia was thrilled when Delia decided to go up to New York on the third of August. Charles, planning on following his wife back up in a few days, took Lydia on a pity trip to the store to buy some things for her dorm. These included a tv, VCR, and even a beanbag chair. 

  


The new items were deposited in Lydia’s room without ceremony. Honestly, Lydia was a little nervous about messing with the stuff. Technology and she were not good friends. About the only electronic that was kind to her was her camera, and even then, it had a tendency to act up on her.

  


It was one of those times, when Lydia was outside, that her camera decided to stop working suddenly. “Stay up there, Barbra!” Lydia called up to the woman, who stood in the upper gallery. She was holding up cardboard roughly cut into a humanoid shape. In the darkening, sun-streaked sky, the picture was exactly what Lydia wanted. 

  


Running out of time and options, Lydia gave the stubborn camera a sharp thwack. It clicked, taking a picture of the ground below her, and deposited a polaroid. Lydia ignored it, aiming her camera up at the house. The camera flashed, and Lydia started making her way inside though something made her stop. 

  


She looked at the forgotten polaroid behind her. With a sigh, she walked back and picked it up. Might as well let it develop, see if she got a lucky shot. “Okay, Barbra!” She called, standing up again. “I got the shot, thank you!” Barbra waved from the window before disappearing. 

  


Lydia walked inside and made a beeline for her darkroom. She came in, immediately feeling relaxed by the warm red glow of the room. Lydia always enjoyed her photography, often using it as an excuse to get away. She wouldn’t let anyone in here, not even the Maitlands. This was her sanctuary. 

  


She immediately got to work, putting the correct filters on the photos she took and letting them develop. In between the steps to process her films, Lydia sat at a small card table set up against the room’s back wall. She doodled idly in a notebook, simple shapes of spiders, skulls. When she started drawing a beetle, she paused. 

  


Lydia had been so busy this summer that she didn’t even really think about the Beetle. After the first month he was gone, Lydia was positive he left her mind. It was a relief, but Lydia was also left with a lot of questions. Where was he after he was swallowed? Why was he gone for six years? Where is he now?

  


Why did he look so lost when Lydia said she would kill herself?

  


She had been bluffing, of course—kind of. Lydia was sure the Maitlands and her could figure something out before she did something so drastic. If there was anyone more stubborn than Lydia herself, it was those two. If the Maitlands couldn’t figure out how to get him to stop, Lydia isn’t sure what she would have done. Since she knew what happened after death, it wasn’t something she feared anymore.

  


Maybe Beetle was back because Lydia was the only one who could see him? It made sense to her. Betelgeuse was just as invisible to the living as Lydia was. The thought made her feel hollow inside, like she was looking at an unfortunate accident. 

  


With a sigh, Lydia turned the page in her notebook. 

  


_ Invisible We _

  


_ The ghosts in the attic _

_ Are more alive than me _

_ The humans in the house _

_ Are deader than thee _

_ And while we may be different _

_ Just you and me _

_ There is one connection between us _

_ We are invisible, you see _

  


_ The beetle, the bug _

_ The pest in this plea _

_ Is just as invisible _

_ As my living me _

_ He may be dead, and I alive _

_ Together, forever, the invisible we _

  


Lydia looked over the poem once, then twice. It wasn’t great, but it got her feelings out. She sighed, leaving the paper on the table so she could check on her photos. Lydia would have to toss it out. Anyone who knew about the Beetle would know what that poem was really about. 

  


The photos finished relatively quickly. Lydia was proud of the window shot she took; the filter attached itself perfectly, giving the image the atmosphere she wanted. Lydia looked at the other photo, not expecting too much from it. What she saw caused her to drop the picture with a sharp gasp. A tiny Betelgeuse, leaning against a blade of grass, flipping off the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beetle really just can't stay away, can he? Almost like he loves being in places where people obviously hate him. Weird. That is totally out of character for him, mhm definitely. Sarcasm aside, this is the first time we get a real, human reaction from him and I am absolutely living for it. Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers!


	5. A Deal

Lydia kept the photobomb to herself and the poem she wrote. She locked both items in her desk drawer, promising herself to forget about them. Why didn’t she burn them? Honestly, Lydia wasn’t very sure herself. Right now, she was more focused on what to do next. 

She could try to talk to him; it seemed to work last time, at least. On the other hand, ignoring him might let him know Lydia wasn’t going to deal with his crap. Or it might piss him off. Sighing, Lydia makes her way to the bathroom. 

She turns on the light and faces the mirror warily. “Beetle, you there?” There was no response, which made Lydia feel better. Still, though, something in her was telling her she needed to talk to the Beetle. Tonight. 

Lydia went back to her room, digging through her desk for a small mirror. After a few minutes, she emerged victoriously with a hand mirror. It was simple and black; hopefully, it would work. Lydia dropped it in her bag, then left the room. 

While tempted to leave the house without warning, Lydia stopped at the front door to tie her boots. “Guys, I’m heading out!” 

Barbra called from upstairs, “Have fun!” 

Lydia was appreciative that they were so laid back but still felt guilty. It was like she was lying to them through omission. After rationalizing it, believing she was protecting them, Lydia left and got into her car. 

Winter River was typically silent after sundown, most people retreating indoors for the night. The few cars that drove past held bored teens, families going out for dinner, and the odd elderly couple. Lydia had no idea what the Beetle would do, so she had to find somewhere quiet and private. 

The irony was not lost on Lydia when she pulled up to the cemetery. The Maitlands had told her that the Beetle had initially met them in their model graveyard. Now, six years later, Lydia was trying to talk to him in the real place. 

She parked her car at the base of the hill but didn’t turn it off yet. Instead, she let it idle as she took a deep, calming breath. It didn’t have the effect she wanted. “Beetle,” She said, looking into her rearview mirror. “If you’re here to fuck with me, I’m just going to leave.” 

The man didn’t appear in her mirror. Lydia hesitantly turned off her car, then pushed open the door. It stuck, making Lydia wonder idly if this was the universe telling her to just go home. Groaning in annoyance, Lydia shoved against it. It opened with a pop.

The cemetery was silent as Lydia slowly made her way up the hill. It was dark, but Lydia had a small flashlight in her hand. It didn’t illuminate much, but Adam insisted she carry one just in case. In the hand not carrying the flashlight, Lydia held up the mirror, waiting for… something. A laugh, a sound, an image, anything to let her know that the Beetle was there. 

Finally, she reached the tree at the top of the hill. The old, gnarled oak was long dead, its branches waving softly in the wind. Lydia spun in place slowly, looking around. She sighed and sat in between the roots of the tree. Turning off the flashlight, Lydia tapped the back of the mirror against her knee, feeling ridiculous. 

“Come on, Beetle. I saw the picture,” She said softly, resting her head against the tree. She closed her eyes with a sigh. “I know you’re still here. I don’t want to play stupid games, so let’s,” She shakes her head without opening her eyes. “Let’s just talk, okay?” 

There was no response. 

“Are you scared to talk to me?” 

A pebble was thrown at her head, making Lydia yelp and rub the stinging spot. She looked around, not seeing anyone around her. “Alright, not scared,” She murmured sourly. Lydia had no idea why he wasn’t talking to her. He was obviously okay with interacting with her, but no talking? 

“I told you, I don’t want to play games. Just talk to me, please.” 

Three pebbles were dropped on top of her head, much softer than the first one. The meaning was clear.

“Will you stop dropping stuff on me?” She snapped. “I’m not going to say your name.”

Lydia didn’t know what was going on, but she suddenly felt something very oppressive settle over her. Like an uncomfortable blanket, the sensation made her feel confined. Abruptly, though, the feeling vanished. After a few more seconds of silence, Lydia heard a stick break in the distance. 

She looked in the direction, but still, there was no one there. “Beetle, was that you? Two for yes, one for no.” 

There were two snaps.

“You are so fucking extra,” She grumbled, standing up. Even though it wasn’t a question, Lydia heard two more snaps. It was difficult not to smile, but Lydia managed as she paced in front of the tree.

“You want me to summon you?” 

Two snaps.

“But you won’t talk to me through the mirror?” 

One snap.

“Fine, then. At least this way, I don’t have to deal with you interrupting me,” Lydia put the mirror in her bag then stopped pacing to face the direction she heard the snaps coming from. “I will summon you on a few conditions.” 

The oppressive feeling came back, but less potent than the first time. It disappeared just as abruptly, though, followed by two snapping sounds.

“One, you are not allowed to hurt anyone, physically or mentally. Specifically, you aren’t allowed to hurt me, my family, or the Maitlands.”

Two snaps followed, which Lydia took as him agreeing. 

“Two, you are not allowed to kill anyone. Specifically, you aren’t allowed to kill me, my family, or the Maitlands.” 

Two more snaps.

“Three, you are stuck to me. You are not allowed to go off anywhere by yourself unless you have my permission.”

A branch above Lydia broke, falling just in front of her. Lydia stifled a scream, stepping back a few inches. She’s going to take that as a no. 

“If you don’t agree to all of them, you don’t get summoned at all.” 

The oppressive feeling returns, helping Lydia figure out what it was. It’s the Beetle’s anger, settling over her. If he wasn’t going to talk to her, Lydia figured he wanted some way to show his displeasure. That, or he wasn’t aware he was doing it. Lydia was going to go with the former. 

“I’ll give you five seconds to agree,” She said, ignoring how the feeling grows to an almost unbearable level. 

“Five. Four. Three. Two.”

The branch in front of her splintered into two pieces. The feeling diminished, yet still layered over her. If she had to guess, Beetle was reining himself in. His annoyance was palpable, though. 

“Four, You will verbally agree to these conditions after I summon you.”

Two normal snaps.

“Five, you are not allowed to stop me if I decide to send you back.” 

There was a long pause before Lydia heard two snaps.

She sighed heavily, rolling her shoulders. Lydia felt a lot; she was scared, anxious, angry. She wanted to talk to the Maitlands and double-check if she should do this. Lydia knew she couldn’t; she couldn’t expect them to decide on all her choices, even ones as big as dealing with the Beetle. 

She was also, strangely enough, excited. Lydia had faced the Ghost with the Most before, and while he scared her with some of his theatrics, she would almost say she had fun. Anything to do with the Beetle promised to be interesting. Add in the fact that he agreed to all of her conditions meant that she had nothing to worry about from him.

Hopefully. 

“Betelgeuse.” 

The wind around her stopped blowing completely. 

“Betelgeuse.” 

In fact, it felt like the entire world was holding its breath. There was no sound from the town below, no scritching of branches from the tree above, not even an errant hoot from an owl. The air felt charged, expectant. Lydia felt an answering emotion inside her chest.

“Betelgeuse.” 

Even though there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, lighting lanced across it. A growl of thunder followed, suddenly convincing Lydia that she messed up. She slowly turned in place, looking for him. Lydia froze when she heard laughter coming from the branches above her. 

She clicked on the flashlight, aiming it at the branches. Betelgeuse sat on a lower limb with a wild grin on his face. “Honey,” He sang, dropping from the tree and landing in front of her. “I’m home!” 

Lydia took a few steps back, putting some space between her and the Beetle. He allowed that, sticking his hands in his pockets. The striped suit was pressed to perfection, no stains on the material anywhere. His hair was just as green and crazy as it had been in the reflections. Moss still grew intermittently on him, some on his neck, some in his hairline. It made Lydia wonder if he intentionally grew it to freak people out. 

The Beetle looked paler under the flashlight, causing the black circles around his eyes to stick out ghoulishly. When Lydia was finished with her examination of him, she met his eyes. They were pale yellow, where there was supposed to be white. His eye color, though, was an unnatural green. 

Beetle gave her an equally thorough examination, which Lydia stoically stood through. The way he looked at her made her feel naked. When he was done, he let out a low whistle. “Damn, you grew up hot, babes.” 

Lydia narrowed her eyes. “Condition four.” 

Beetle pretended to feign confusion for a few minutes, his feet coming off the ground as he floated in place. A single finger tapped his chin as he thought. “Oh! Oh, right,” He said, digging around in his pockets. “‘Scuse me.” 

After dropping some bugs and rats on the ground, he finally pulled out the Handbook for the Recently Deceased. It floated in front of him as his outfit changed to an old-timey judge’s cloak. He even had the powdered wig. Betelgeuse hovered straight, putting one hand on the cover of the book, the other held up in front of him.

“Uh, I, BJ, promise not to hurt, kill, or leave Lydia without her permission. Oh, and she can send me back, yadda yadda yadda,” He said, going back to his pressed suit and moving into a sitting position. A cigarette appeared in his hand, lighting itself as he puts it in his mouth. He took a long draw before breathing out a black cloud of smoke. 

Lydia crossed her arms, tapping her foot in annoyance. It took a few moments, but Beetle finally looked over at her. “Need something, babes?” 

“That promise was so full of loopholes, it’s basically a net.” 

“I am a ghost of my word,” He said, the cigarette vanishing from his hand. “I ain’t gonna go back on your ‘conditions.’” 

Lydia narrowed her eyes and sighs. “Fine. Are we going to talk now?” She took a few steps back until she felt a tombstone behind her. After hopping up onto it, she looked at him. 

“Sure,” He said, rolling onto his stomach and floating over to her. “You know why I’m here.” 

“You want me to marry you still.” 

“E’yup! See, babes, we had a deal. One that I did my part of.”

“Stop calling me babes, baby, babe, or any other pet name. And I’m not marrying you.” 

Betelgeuse growled, then shouted, “ _ We had _ -” He stopped abruptly, choking on the words. Gnashing his teeth, Betelgeuse floated back a few inches. “We had a deal,” He ground out in an average pitch. 

Lydia was startled, but not from the shout. Instead, she was shocked that he actually tried to control his emotions. The last time she saw him, he was angrily trying to shove a ring on her finger. The moment didn’t really speak much for how considerate he was. 

Now? Now he was obviously pissed off, frustrated, yet still trying to keep himself in check. “You’re trying not to scare me right now,” Lydia said suddenly. 

“No,” Beetle answered quickly. “I don’t do the nice thing.” 

Lydia raised an eyebrow, showing him just how much she didn’t believe him. Beetle responded by putting his feet on the ground and stalking over to her. She slid off the tombstone, suddenly losing steam. “I’m just trying to get my point across,” he said, settling in nice and close to Lydia. 

“Point made,” Lydia muttered, trying to move back even more from his imprisoning position. All that accomplished was her losing her balance and falling over the tombstone. Lydia braced for impact.

When she didn’t taste dirt, Lydia slowly opened her eyes. Beetle was floating over her with a grin on his face. She looked down to see she was levitating, her thighs resting lightly on the stone. “Awe, you’re falling for me,” He crooned. 

Lydia lashed out to slap him, but the Beetle grabbed her wrist with a lazy motion. “Chill out, babes,” He said, tightening his grip on her wrist to pull her back into a standing position. When she was firmly on her feet, Lydia yanked her wrist back. “Well, since we have hit an impasse, I think I’ll send you back.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, let’s cool down a second. Ya haven’t let me tell you my offer!” Beetle protested. 

“You don’t have anything to offer me,” Lydia said. 

Beetle chuckled, rubbing his knuckles on his lapel in false modesty. “Don’t know what you’ve heard, babes, but I’m the most eligible bachelor in the Netherworld.” 

“Yea? Welcome to the living world.” 

“Tough crowd. Alright, alright, alright. You marry me, you get your own bio-exorcist and a buddy to call any time.” 

Lydia shakes her head with a sigh. “Do you remember what I said in the car?” She asks, giving him a tired look. “ _ Convince _ me, Beetle. I’ll let you roam as long as you stick to my conditions. Even dead people deserve a second chance.” 

Beetle gave her his widest grin, dropping to his knees to wrap his arms around her waist in a hug. “You ain’t gonna regret this, babes. I’ll be the best damn husband in this life and the next.” 

“Get off me,” Lydia said in disgust, trying to push him away. “You aren’t my husband. This is just a trial run.” 

The Beetle disappeared, reappearing on a tombstone in front of her. “Marriage might be a green card opportunity to you, but it means a lot for me,” Lydia continued. “If you want me to marry you, you’re going to have to give me a damn good reason to.” 

Beetle scratched his head. “Yer making this a lot harder than it has to be, and I gotta say, I’m not a fan.” 

“It doesn’t matter if you’re a fan or not,” Lydia said, crossing her arms. “I’m giving you a chance, which is more than anyone wants me to do. I could always send you back?”

He glowered at her. “Fine.” 

Lydia smiles and holds out her hand. “From now on, you have to try and convince me.” 

Beetle looked at her hand for a few seconds before he got a dark grin on his face. He took her hand, giving it a mighty shake. “You got yourself a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing Beetle in this chapter, especially when I found out he has a tendency to do whatever the fuck he wants. He is a surprisingly easy character to write. Anyway, he's back! And he's ready and rarein to be the best husband on the planet. We all know how well that's going to start off (not very well).
> 
> I had to resubmit this chapter as my tired ass uploaded the wrong version. Nothing has been changed other than how I spelled his name. Sorry!


	6. Decency

Lydia slowly made her way down the hill with Betelgeuse following behind her. When she reached her car, she watched Beetle phase through the locked passenger door. As she opened the door and slid in, she asked, “Do you use doors? Like, at all?” 

“I’m a ghost,” He says in lieu of an answer. 

Lydia lets out a controlled sigh through her nose as she starts her car. “Problem, babes?” He asks, propping his feet up on the dash. 

“None at all,” She says, deciding that telling him to get his feet off there was too much work. Knowing Betelgeuse, he would either intentionally make a mess or make fun of Lydia. She would have to convince him not to just phase through walls, especially around the Maitlands. 

At the thought of them, she went pale and pressed her forehead against the wheel with a groan. “I normally inspire those sounds,” Beetle says suggestively, “but I don’t think I’ve done anything special.” 

“No, it’s the Maitlands. They are going to kill me.” 

“Wait, really? They told me I couldn’t kill people! Those hypocritical, self-”

“Not literally, Beetle,” Lydia said, pulling her head back and putting the car in drive. “I mean that they are going to be livid when they see I summoned you. They didn’t even want me talking to you in the first place.” 

She pulled her car through town, feeling her stomach sink with every mile she drove. Betelgeuse was surprisingly quiet for most of the drive, only speaking up when they got close to the bridge. “Hey, did ya know I know 101 different ways to eat bugs?” 

Lydia glanced at him in confusion. “Yea?” 

Betelgeuse reached into his pocket, pulling out a large beetle. He flicks it into the air, catching it with his mouth and eating it with a juicy crunch. Lydia couldn’t help it; she laughed a little. It was the mixture of the randomness of the statement plus the nonchalance of the action. Thankfully, that laugh was enough to calm her down as she parked her car. 

“Thanks,” She said, giving him an appreciative smile. He looks a little flustered, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

They head inside, Lydia going in first. Betelgeuse took two steps before the Maitlands arrived. They appeared in front of Lydia, quickly pushing her behind them. Barbra held onto Lydia protectively, glaring daggers at Betelgeuse. Adam stood in front of them, looking ready for a fight. 

“Get out of our house,” Adam growled, crossing his arms. Betelgeuse didn’t look concerned by them. Instead, he opened his arms, walking towards them. “Adam! Babs! I missed you guys!” 

When Betelgeuse got in range, Adam aimed a right hook at his face. Betelgeuse disappeared just as Adam was about to hit. Adam stumbled, nearly falling over in his attempt to regain his balance. “Ain’t the welcome I was hoping for, guys. Where’s the love we used to have?” Betelgeuse lamented from behind Lydia and Barbra.

Barbra moved Lydia again, then stalked towards Betelgeuse. Her aura radiated, literally. The lights in the house flickered and popped as sparking electricity came off the woman in waves. Betelgeuse yelped and floated away quickly. “Come on, Lydia, help a pal out!” 

Barbra stood stock still at that. She turned slowly, looking at Lydia as she put two and two together. “You called him?” She asked, the sparks dissipating almost immediately. While Lydia had expected anger, all she saw was worry and confusion in her eyes. 

“Lydia, why?” Adam asked, coming up behind her. He had a matching expression on his face. In the presence of their worry, Lydia almost wished they were angry instead. 

“We came up with an agreement,” Lydia said quietly, looking down at the ground. “Everyone deserves a second chance, right?” 

“Not him,” Barbra said sharply. “You need to send him back.” 

“I gave you second chances,” Lydia pointed out, looking at them again. 

“That was different, Lydia,” Adam protested. “We want the best for you. He’s just selfish, narcissistic, disgusting-”

“Oh, Adam, you’re gonna make me fall for you,” Betelgeuse said with a lecherous grin. “Save the dirty talk for the bedroom.” 

“ _ Stay out of this, _ ” Lydia snapped at him. Betelgeuse scowled at her but pulled a literal zipper across his mouth. 

She took a deep breath and looked at Adam and Barbra. “Look, this is my decision. I’m still not entirely sure why I did it, but it’s done. I understand if you’re mad at me or if you want me to leave-” 

“No, sweetheart,” Barbra interrupted, walking to her. She put her hands on Lydia’s shoulders. “We don’t want you to leave. We are, well… we’re worried and confused and concerned. He’s not trustworthy.”

“That’s part of the agreement. He has to convince me, or else I send him back. He can’t stop me from doing that, he can’t hurt anyone, and he can’t kill anyone. He can’t even leave my side without permission.” 

“You’re going to marry him if he convinces you?” Adam asked, throwing a dirty look to Betelgeuse, who blew a kiss back to him. 

“That’s a big ‘if,’” Lydia assures him.

“You go to college in three days,” Barbra reminds her. “Are you going to be able to deal with him alone? We can’t leave the house, Lydia.” 

“I’ll be fine. I made this mess; it’s my job to clean it up.” 

Barbra searched for something in her face. After a long moment, she gave Lydia a short nod. Adam gave her one as well before facing Betelgeuse. “You are not allowed to distract Lydia from school,” He said. “And you aren’t allowed to scare away any friends Lydia might make.” 

“What’s with this family and rules?” Betelgeuse grouches. “Fine. Not like I was planning on it anyway.” 

“We’ll also be keeping an eye on you while you’re in the house,” Barbra said, glaring at him. Betelgeuse shrank back, crossing his arms like a child. 

“Fuckin vanilla ass spirits,” He grumbles mutinously. 

Looking less than satisfied, Barbra put a hand on her hip and the other on her forehead. “Lydia, why don’t you go start getting packed?” 

Lydia nodded and slunk upstairs, feeling guilty. When she opened her door, Betelgeuse was already lying in her bed. “Thanks for the help,” She growled, shutting the door behind her. He gave her a mock salute, ending with him flipping her off.

“Oh yea, real mature.” 

Lydia sighs and starts cleaning her room some, trying her best to ignore him. He seemed content to watch her. After running out of things to clean, Lydia decided to try to get her TV working. Forgetting about Betelgeuse for a moment, Lydia bent over to try and find an easy way to pick up the TV from its box. 

Lydia realized belatedly that forgetting about him was a mistake when she felt a sharp pinch on her ass. She yelped, standing up straight. Betelgeuse floated a safe distance away, giving her a wolfish grin. The look was completed when he gave her a loud whistle. “Nice trunk space, babes,” He rumbled. 

Lydia huffed and glared at him. “You are insufferable.” 

“I have been told I don’t play well with others, though I don’t get why.” 

“Acting like an immature teenager isn’t going to help you convince me, Beetle,” She crouched next to the TV, awkwardly grabbing the sides of it. Before she could try and lift it out of the box, the TV levitated in front of her, then set itself on the desk. She looked at Betelgeuse, who was giving her a confused look. 

“You really have no idea how to be decent, do you?” She asked. 

“Who gives a shit about being decent?”

“I give a shit, Beetle! If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be here. Being decent is doing stuff for other people to make them happy or make their lives easier.”

She saw the gears spinning in his head. “So… being decent is how I convince you?” He asked slowly. 

Lydia could only look at him for a few seconds before walking to the doorway. In her frustration, she banged her head against the doorframe a few times. Then, she walked past him and sat on the bed. “It’s part of it,” She said finally. 

Betelgeuse floated over to her, looking amused. “Well, how much is there?”

“Well, there’s being nice to me, listening to me, not touching me inappropriately,” She shot him a glare at that one, which only made him grin. “Just… be a friend.” 

“And friends…” He trailed off, waiting for her to elaborate. 

“Friends hang out, watch movies, stuff like that. I think…” 

“You think?” 

Lydia flushes and looks away in embarrassment. “I’ve never… really had a friend before. Everyone thinks I’m weird for liking spooky stuff and bugs.” 

“Bugs are tasty, though,” He says, pulling a roach out of his pocket and tossing it into his mouth. Lydia wrinkles her nose and stands. “Yea, you keep your bugs to yourself,” She said, walking over to the TV again. Lydia crouches down, looking for a space to plug the TV in. When she finds it, she turns on the TV.

Of course, all she gets is static as it flared to life, but Lydia still feels accomplished. Next up was the VCR. She opened that box, picking up the machine, and putting it on top of her TV. Lydia picks up the cables, looking at them uncertainly. Maybe she should get Adam to help? 

An annoyed sigh behind her was her only warning before she was flung up in the air. She didn’t drop, though, instead floating around above Betelgeuse’s head. He snatched the cords out of her hands and walked over to the TV. After looking at the color on the cables, he moved behind the electronics. In a few moments, he had the VCR plugged in. 

Beetle then walked over to Lydia, tilting his head to look up her skirt. She glared at him and pointedly pulled her skirt so he can’t see inside. He grins at her, grabbing her ankle to pull her down. “Come on, babes,” He playfully complained as she landed softly. 

“Not looking inappropriately also fits in with convincing me,” She said, but she had a grin on her face. 

“How can I not?” He asked, walking over to drop down on her bed. “You’re fuckin hot. You were a cute kid, but damn babes, you look good enough to eat.” 

Lydia felt a blush rush into her cheeks, and she quickly turned away. “I’m going to go grab a movie. You can stay here in this room if you want,” She mumbled, walking out of the room. 

Lydia slowly made her way downstairs, looking for Adam or Barbra. When she reached the living room, she could hear them quietly talking in the kitchen. Adam saw her trying to sneak by, sighed, then waved her into the room. Left without much choice to disagree, Lydia reluctantly joined them.

“How are you?” Barbra asked softly. Lydia heard a lot in that question: Is she okay? Is Beetle being cruel? Does she need help?

“I’m fine. He’s actually helping me set up my TV right now.” 

Barbra and Adam shared a look before looking at Lydia. “He’s helping you?” Adam asked, confused. 

“Trust me, it’s confusing me, too,” Lydia said with a little smile. “He hasn’t done much else for me to get mad at.” 

“We heard something banging earlier,” Barbra said, wringing her hands in front of her. 

“Oh, that was me, em… hitting my head against the door frame?” 

“He said something stupid?” Adam asked.

“He said something really stupid.” 

Barbra folded her arms across her midriff. “You shouldn’t be lenient with him,” She said. “If you give him an inch, he’ll take a mile.”

Lydia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “He’s still learning. He deserves some… I don’t know, patience,” She argued.

Barbra’s eye twitched. “I still say you should send him away now. Even one mess up shouldn’t be tolerated.”

“Barbra, I can handle this.” 

“I know you can, Lydia, but he isn’t someone to take lightly. You are still young and impressionable. If you want my opinion, I would send him back tonight.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing it isn’t your decision, then, isn’t it?” Lydia snapped. 

“Lydia!”

Lydia turned on her heel, leaving the kitchen. “I’m going to my room,” She ignored them calling after her as she stormed upstairs. When Lydia got to her room, she softly shut the door behind her. Lydia rarely argued with the Maitlands, and it was exhausting trying to. Lydia leaned back against the door with a sigh, sliding down it slowly till she was sitting on the ground. 

She closed her eyes, breathing slowly to try and calm down. When she opened them again, Betelgeuse was floating within an inch of her face. Lydia screamed, which sent him into a fit of cackles as he moved away. That was all she could handle.

“ _ What the fuck is wrong with you? _ ” She screamed, standing up.

His laughter cut off abruptly, seemingly shocked into silence. Lydia picked a pencil caddy off her desk, chucking it at him. He blocked it, keeping his eyes on her. “I stuck my neck out for you! I have been defending you, even after you threatened me!” 

Lydia grabbed a notebook, throwing it at him next. Betelgeuse neatly sidestepped it, beginning to advance on her with a threatening look in his eyes. Lydia backed up, continuing to yell. “I’m here, about to cry because the closest people I have as parents want me to get rid of you, and you decide it would be fucking funny to scare me!” 

Betelgeuse caged her against the door, putting his hands on either side of her head. Lydia was breathing heavily, her heart racing, her body shaking. Betelgeuse glared at her for a few seconds before he lifted one hand from the door. Lydia flinched and closed her eyes tightly.

Instead of the revenge she expected, she felt him wipe the tears from her cheek. Lydia didn’t even realize she had been crying. She slowly opened her eyes, watching his expression. He still looked pissed off, but Lydia felt like it wasn’t directed at her.

“Listen,” He said harshly, “I’m trying to get this… ‘decency’ stuff. It doesn’t make sense to me, but I’m trying.” 

It wasn’t an apology, Lydia figured the Beetle didn’t know how to apologize, but it was close. She took a shaky breath, then nodded. “Okay,” She says softly. Betelgeuse stared at her for a few more seconds before pulling away, walking to the TV. “You didn’t grab a movie, did ya?” 

“No,” She admits, wiping her eyes. “I forgot.”

“What movie do you wanna watch?” 

Lydia honestly had no clue. She wanted to watch something funny to offset the tumultuous emotions, but she knew he wouldn’t go for something stupid. An idea came to her suddenly as she walked over to her bed, “How about _Gremlins_?” She’ll clean up the mess later.

Betelgeuse gave her a confused look, even as the movie appeared in his hand. His attention turned to the cover. “This looks like some weird porn.” 

“It’s not porn. It’s a horror movie,” Lydia said with a laugh, hopping onto the bed and moving her pillow against the headboard. She sat against it, watching him. He shrugs and puts the movie in. Then he backs over to her. Instead of climbing in bed next to her, he floats in place, rolling onto his stomach so he can see the TV screen. 

Lydia toed off her boots, dropping them off the side of her bed as the movie started. Betelgeuse didn’t seem interested initially, watching the movie only because it was the only exciting thing in the room. After the gremlins started wrecking everything, the film had his undivided attention. Betelgeuse even dropped into the beanbag chair just in front of the TV. 

Amused, Lydia pulled the blanket over her and sunk further down in her bed. She had issues focusing on the movie; his hair was in the way and much more interesting. When the action in the film started getting intense, his hair would frizz up more than Lydia thought was possible. When the gremlins all died, his hair went flat with his disappointment. 

He turned to her when the movie was over. “You got another one?” 

“It’s called _Creepshow_.” 

Betelgeuse perked up at the name, giving Lydia a grin before pulling the movie out of the VCR. It disappeared in his hand, only to be replaced by _Creepshow_. He put it in, then immediately dropped into the beanbag chair again. Lydia didn’t even make it through the opening scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot it was Saturday, whoops. Finals week is killing me. Good luck to everyone still taking them or about to take them. Congratulations to everyone who already finished! I hate you all. Anyway, Beetle trying to learn to be not Beetle is a struggle and prepare for him to get so much worse.


	7. Boy Talk

Lydia woke up to the light pouring in through her window. She groaned softly, rolling over to press her face into the pillow. It wasn’t that Lydia didn’t get enough sleep; she just didn’t want to get up yet. The bed was so comfy and warm, her blanket was pulled over her just right, and her pajamas were so soft.

Lydia jolted, sitting up quickly. She was in pajamas even though she distinctly remembers falling asleep in her normal clothes. They weren’t even her pajamas, but close. The sweater was oversized and black, which was correct. On the front, stitched intricately with white and black stripes, was a beetle. She also had on yoga pants instead of leggings. 

On the floor next to her bed were the clothes she fell asleep in, including her bra. They had obviously been dropped unceremoniously there. Lydia felt a shudder of revulsion go through her and turned narrowed eyes on the man in the beanbag. She got up and walked over to him. 

Betelgeuse was still asleep. Well, Lydia assumed he was sleeping. Beetle didn’t breathe in, nor did his eyes move in his sleep. It almost looked like he was dead, which was fitting for the ghost. “Beetle,” Lydia said sharply, but he didn’t even stir. She nudged his foot with her own, and still nothing. 

She rolled her eyes and walked into her closet, shutting the door behind her. Lydia pulled off the sweater, going through her clothes for something to wear. Deciding on something simple, she pulled on a black v-neck shirt and jeans. 

Before she opened the door, Lydia saw the dress still over the mirror. After a moment of hesitation, she hung up the dress, then opened the door. 

Beetle was up and stretching. He looks over to her, looking her up and down slowly. When his eyes reached Lydia’s, he got a wolfish grin on his face. “Beetle,” Lydia said coldly. “Did you change my clothes?” 

“I didn’t see ya naked if that’s what has your feathers ruffled,” He said, sounding amused. 

“Why did you sleep here last night? Don’t you have your own place?” 

Putting a hand on the back of his neck like he was in pain, Beetle gave her a woebegone look. “It wasn’t my idea, but I’m a ghost of my word. You didn’t say I could leave.” 

Lydia blinked. It was her fault he stayed? The revelation cooled her ire immediately. “Oh, sorry… Uh, you can go to the Netherworld whenever you want; you don’t have to wait for permission from me.” 

A tophat appeared on his head, which he tipped to her with a charming grin. Well, as charming as it got for the Beetle. “Thanks, babes,” He said. “I gotta get some things from my place. Try not to miss me too much. I promise to, uh, make it up to you.” The innocuous words took on an obscene tone from him. 

Lydia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, hoping to convey how little she appreciated the tone. He just smirked and blew a kiss to her. “Later, baby,” he said, then disappeared. 

She shook her head with a small smile. He was such a dork. When Lydia reached for the doorknob, she noticed something that made her stomach flip. The pencil caddy and notebook had been neatly put on her desk. He had cleaned up her room. 

Betelgeuse was trying. 

It was such a small thing, but it made her feel better about her choice to give him a chance. He had put her in pajamas in a non-pervy way, he had watched movies with her all night, and he cleaned up a mess. 

She left her room in a much better mood than how she woke up. Her mood didn’t even diminish as she walked into the kitchen to see Barbra cooking. The woman didn’t look up at Lydia, which Lydia decided was par for the course. 

With a soft sigh, Lydia walked over to the cabinet to pull out plates. She set the plates down next to Barbra, then pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Morning, mom,” She said, hoping it made her mood better.

It worked. Barbra flushed red and glanced over at her. “You’re trying to butter me up,” She accused. Lydia gave her a small smile, murmuring, “Maybe. Is it working?” 

Barbra chuckled softly, pulling a towel off the stand. She whipped it towards Lydia playfully. “Go set the table, young lady.” 

Lydia laughed, grabbing the plates from the counter and moving to the table. “Where’s Adam?” She asked. 

“He was the one watching last night. I’m supposed to watch today. Where is that demon?” 

“You had better not let him hear you call him that, trust me,” Lydia says, only half-joking. “And he said he had to go back to his place and grab a few things.” 

“Can’t he just create anything he wants?” Barbra asked, bringing the eggs and bacon over to the table. 

Lydia paused, not thinking about that till now. “I… I guess.” 

Barbra got a disapproving look on her face as she sat at the table. Lydia sat across from her, thinking. Did Beetle lie to her? It wouldn’t surprise her, but it did put a small damper on her mood. 

“How did you sleep?” Barbra asked, watching her intently. Lydia suddenly got the feeling this moved from breakfast to an interrogation. “I slept really well,” Lydia said with a shrug. “I put on movies but fell asleep after the second one started.” 

“He didn’t… do anything, did he?” 

Lydia wanted to lie, but the thought of lying to Barbra again made her feel nauseous. “Okay, in full disclosure, he, uh… put me in pajamas.” Barbra got a thunderous look on her face, the plates on the table rattling. 

“Wait, wait, it’s not what you think,” Lydia said quickly. “He said he didn’t see me naked-“

“Because he is known to be trustworthy,” Barbra said sarcastically as everything settled. 

“Barbra,” Lydia said with a tired sigh. 

“This is a bad idea, Lydia. I have said this countless times, and I will say it until you understand, or I see something that changes my mind.” 

“He won’t hurt me.” 

“There are more ways to hurt someone than physically, sweetheart. What happens if you do like him-“ She made a disgusted face before shaking her head. “and he up and leaves after he gets what he wants? He’s selfish, Lydia. I don’t want to see you getting in over your head because of a few sweet words and actions.” 

Lydia looked down at her food, but she had suddenly lost her appetite. Barbra sighed, “I want you to be an adult and do what you think you need to do, but remember that Adam and I will always be there to pick up the pieces.” 

Without anything she really could say to that, Lydia nodded mutely. After the lecture, breakfast was a silent affair. Barbra seemed to be waiting for something from Lydia. Lydia didn’t quite care. 

After picking at her food for a few minutes, Lydia carried the plate over to the sink. She went upstairs to her room, grabbed a book, then walked outside. She wanted to be alone for right now.

Lydia made her way to the tree at the edge of the property. When was the last time she had felt the need to escape the house? To be completely alone? She settled down next to the roots of the tree, opening the book. Lydia couldn’t focus on the words, though. 

Her mind raced with thoughts. There were too many to sift through, but she didn’t have anyone she could talk to. Barbra had made her point extremely clear, Adam would always support his wife, and she couldn’t talk to Beetle about Beetle. Not that she ever would discuss anything more serious than movies with him. 

Really, Lydia was confused. Her mind was split between two conflicting realities. Beetle, the man who tormented her family and tried to force her to marry him, was proving to have a sweet side. Sure, it was hidden deep, deep down, but it was there nonetheless. 

There was also her predicament with the Maitlands. Her normally stable cornerstones were suddenly flaking on her. Barbra and Adam had always encouraged Lydia to do what she thought was right. They believed that she could do anything she set her mind to. So why, when Lydia needed their support the most, did they decide to turn against her?

Lydia put the book next to her, then hugged her knees to her chest. She felt alone in the world for the first time in six years. Funny how she had two sets of parents, and both had decided that she was too much. With a sigh, Lydia pressed her forehead to her knees.

All Lydia wanted in life was someone to care about her. The only person who had cared was her mom, and she was dead. Her dad threw himself into his work, then threw himself into Delia. Delia didn’t care about Lydia except for what Lydia could do for her. 

Lydia believes the Maitlands genuinely want the best for her but are going about it all wrong. She can’t blame them since they were as much Beetle’s victims as she was, but she wished they could at least try to see her side. 

There wasn’t one spider, rat, or other creepy thing that Lydia wouldn’t help. She didn’t know that would have extended to Beetle until he looked lost at the thought of her dying. Lydia didn’t know how far his care for her stretched, and she didn’t think she would want to know. As of now, all she knew for sure was that Beetle was committed to trying. Lydia also knew that was enough for her.

Beetle was a sick, perverted, narcissistic monster sometimes. He also cared enough about Lydia’s comfort to go out of his way and fix it. He tormented her with nightmares yet still tried to make her laugh when she was down. Like everything to do with him, Beetle was an enigma with no easy answers. 

Lydia didn’t like him right now. She also realized she could easily start to. When Lydia didn’t have opposing voices in her mind when she was alone with him- the thought made her blush -would he still act the same? Would he be worse with no supervision? Did she want to deal with that? 

She didn’t trust him in the slightest. Betelgeuse was too unpredictable to trust. Maybe she could order him to tell her the truth, but there was no way she could know if he was lying or not. Beetle was a professional bullshitter with the theatrics to convince anyone. 

Barbra called from the kitchen window, startling Lydia from her thoughts. “Lydia! You have a call!”

Lydia looked up, confused. She ran inside to the kitchen, refusing to look at Barbra. Lydia picked it up, wondering who it is. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Hannah.”

Hannah? Lydia hadn’t talked to her since graduation. The girls had become a little friendlier, which means they smiled at each other in the hallways, but Lydia didn’t actually keep in touch since their last phone call. What did she want?

“Oh, hi. What’s up?”

“Would you like to meet up at The Village?” She asked, referencing the coffee shop in town. Lydia really didn’t want to go, but she also knew Barbra was likely listening in. Also, the idea of relating to someone, especially someone her own age, was tempting. 

“Uh, sure. Do you want to meet up now?”

“Yea, I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay, bye.” 

“Bye!”

Lydia hung up with a sigh. She could almost feel Barbra’s questioning energy, even as the woman pretended to dust the shelves. Not wanting to talk to her yet, Lydia turned and left the room. After grabbing her bags and keys, she left. 

The drive was mercifully short, and Lydia was soon parking in front of the café. It was a cute place, pushed between two other stores. Lydia walked inside, moving to the counter to order coffee. After that, Lydia moved to a back table. 

It was a few quiet minutes before Hannah came in. Lydia waved at her, and Hannah waved back. After ordering her own coffee, she sat down. “Hey,” Hannah said with a smile. 

“Hey,” Lydia answered, feeling almost wary. 

“How are you?” 

“Good. You?” 

“Honestly? I’m stressed out of my mind! Can you believe we move into college on Thursday?” 

Lydia shakes her head. “No. It feels like I should still be in grade school or something.” 

Hannah nods sympathetically. “I already have everything packed,” She dropped her voice to a conspiratorial tone, “I’m a little excited if you can’t tell.” 

Smiling, Lydia said, “I’ve been trying to pack, but I keep getting distracted.” 

“Do you have siblings? I know my parents always make me take care of my little brother, which slowed me down.” 

“No, no. I’m a single child. I’m-“ She cuts off, wondering how much she should say. It wasn’t like she could tell Hannah that she was arguing with her ghostly parents about a poltergeist trying to marry her. “I’m in a fight with my parents about a new… friend.” 

“Guy friend?” 

Lydia nods, confused when Hannah grinned impishly at her. “Tell me about him!” 

Lydia raised her hands defensively, shaking her head. “No, I’m okay. Are you dating anyone?” 

Hannah pouted, but she didn’t look thwarted. Only temporarily postponed. “No, I’m single right now, which I am planning on changing within the first week of college.” 

“So soon? Don’t you want to enjoy college life?” 

“Sure, but I want to do it with a boy on my arm.” 

Lydia laughs softly. “I guess that’s fair. I’m not really good at the whole… dating thing.” 

“You haven’t dated a guy?” 

“I haven’t even kissed one.” 

Hannah gasped good-naturedly. “Okay, screw my plan of getting me a boyfriend in the first week. I’m getting you a boyfriend in the first week.” She paused before venturing hesitantly, “You are into guys, right? Cause, if not, that’s cool too!”

Lydia blinks, honestly having to think about it. She was never really interested in anyone at school, mostly because they all avoided her. “Yea, I’m into guys,” She said finally. “But I don’t think dating is something I’m really interested in right now.”

“It’s because of that guy friend, isn’t it?” Hannah asked with a ‘got you’ face. 

Lydia could only smile weakly. “Yea, kinda. It’s complicated.” 

“It always is. Now spill!” 

“Well,” How to explain this? “I met him when I was thirteen. He was a bit of a dick.” 

“Boys that age typically are.” 

Lydia laughed. She had no idea how old Beetle actually was, but she knew he was far older than even the Maitlands. “Well, we met up again a few months ago. He’s still a dick, but… he’s been showing me that he can be sweet. Like, he tries to make me laugh when he can see I’m sad, and he watched movies with me last night.” 

“So, you like him?” 

“No, I don’t,” Lydia said honestly. “I think I can, though.” 

“Your parents don’t like him, though? What did he do?” Hannah sipped her coffee, the picture of an enraptured audience. 

“Well, it’s a long story. Basically, they hired him to do a job, and he did it in a way they didn’t like.” 

“Well, that’s vague,” Hannah says, setting her mug down. “I think I understand, though. Let me guess, he ran his mouth, and they fired him?” 

“Basically, yea.” 

“What is this mystery man’s name? How old is he? Is he cute?” 

Floundering for only a moment, Lydia answered, “His name is Michael, but I call him Beetle, and he’s in his twenties.” She paused at her last question, thinking. 

Betelgeuse wasn’t someone she would label ‘cute.’ He wasn’t even really handsome, but… Lydia liked how he looked. She could live without the moss, but otherwise, she wouldn’t change him. She liked his crazy hair and how ghoulish he looked. Lydia even liked his eyes, even if they usually held some sort of wild or malicious light.

She also imagined he was good at cuddling, not that she ever would. The man was a little on the pudgy side, which Lydia figured was from excessive drinking. Either in life or death, she wasn’t sure. He didn’t smell unpleasant, either. He… really didn’t smell like anything that Lydia had noticed. Altogether, the man was Betelgeuse, which Lydia realized was perfect for her.

“Yea,” She said finally. “He’s cute.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah honestly has no idea what she's getting into, but we stan a friend that's supportive. 
> 
> Outside of the story, though, I come with some very exciting news! First of all, Congratulations to everyone who's finished finals and I am goddamned happy that I have joined your ranks. That started my good mood. Then, I found out I passed all my classes which I did NOT think was going to happen. Lastly, I finished writing Luckless! To put it mildly, I'm so happy I could cry (but not because Beetle is a creepy old guy).
> 
> I've never been good with keeping exciting secrets to myself so, with my newfound freedom of release, I have decided to start posting 2 chapters a week. This will start next week as my shitty Christmas present to you guys! I would start this week, but thanks to timing and the way I want things to work, I hope you guys don't mind waiting another week. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Yule, or whatever else you may celebrate! See you guys again next week!


	8. 'Jealousy'

“You have to tell me what he looks like, then. I love me a hot guy.” 

Lydia was dumbstruck, struggling to come up with a mental image. “Well, he’s blond, kinda long hair? He also has a beard and a bit of a dad body, but I don’t mind that.” 

Hannah seemed to think for a few moments. “I mean, if he makes you happy,” she said slowly, keeping her opinions to herself. 

“I don’t really know yet, to be honest. We haven’t really spent that much alone time, so I can’t really tell.” 

“Where is he right now?” Hannah looked around suddenly like Beetle was just about to walk in. 

“He said he had to go to his place to get a few things.” 

“You say that like you don’t believe it.” 

Lydia sighs, wrapping her hands around her mug and setting it on the table. She knew she likely looked despondent, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t like Beetle, but she also didn’t like feeling lied to. If he had just come out and said that he didn’t want to be around her or if he was looking for some other would-be wife, Lydia would understand. 

“He always,” Lydia gestures vaguely, “somehow has everything he needs with him. Then, after we hung out all night, he doesn’t have…” She trails off with a sigh. 

“You’re jealous?” 

“No,” Lydia says sharply. “I just wish he would tell the truth.” 

Hannah gave her a look, something along the lines of ‘that’s bullshit.’ “If you want him to ‘tell the truth,’” She said, actually using her fingers to make quotation marks, “Then you have to make him want to. You’re a babe; make him putty.” 

Lydia was trying to follow along, but she felt lost. “What?” 

“Oh, sugar honey iced tea, Lydia,” Hannah said with a soft chuckle. “You really have no idea how to deal with guys.” 

Lydia flushes in embarrassment and looks down at the table. She was suddenly seriously regretting telling Hannah anything. Lydia was not normal, so why did she think she could relate to someone who was. 

She was surprised when Hannah reached over, putting her hand over Lydia’s. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that you haven’t had anyone walk you through all of this.” 

Lydia glanced up at her. Hannah looked sympathetic. After an awkward moment, Lydia shook her head. “No, I haven’t.” 

“Well, buckle up then. I’m going to teach you everything I know about men.” 

Lydia spent the rest of the afternoon with Hannah, who explained things in vivid detail. Hannah was good-natured about most of Lydia’s questions. The rest, she teased her mercilessly, which Lydia found that she enjoyed. 

Hannah was a laid back girl, more focused on the now than on the past and future. She had a great sense of humor, and while not actively interested in a lot of the things Lydia was, she was nice enough to listen to it. 

Hannah tailored her own experiences with men to help Lydia learn easier. She explained ways to make them jealous, awed, and entirely focused on her. When she started to dip more towards a sex talk, Lydia blatantly said no. Hannah smirked but moved past it. By the end, Lydia’s head swam with ideas, most of which nearly terrified her as much as they excited her. She had never felt like a femme fatal, but with Hannah’s advice, maybe she could bring the Beetle to heel. 

Hannah got a call on her cell phone just as the sun was coming down. She pulled it out and answered it. Lydia politely tuned it out, staring out the window. She was a little buzzed on coffee, the caffeine settling uncomfortably under her skin. Instead of making her feel energized, she felt anxious, like she should be doing something right now. 

Lydia’s foot tapped rapidly against the ground, her body attempting to filter the anxiety into motion. She regretted drinking coffee this late, but she didn’t expect to be talking to Hannah for so long. Lydia had enjoyed it, though. It was nice relating to someone for once. It was nice to have your opinion taken, considered, then accepted for the first time in a few days. 

There was no question of Lydia confiding in Hannah anymore, though. Lydia liked Hannah and was definitely going to reach out to her in the future to be friends. The unfortunate truth was that she would not understand all the supernatural stuff Lydia dealt with. If she did understand, she would likely be too scared to talk to Lydia again. It was why Lydia never held onto friends in school. 

After a few minutes, Hannah hung up her phone. “I have to take my brother to a sleepover,” She said, rolling her eyes. “Give me a call tonight, though. Tell me how well my advice worked, okay?” 

Lydia gave her a weak smile and stood. “Yea, okay.” 

Hannah unexpectedly hugged Lydia, who took a few seconds to respond. She pulled back with a smile. “I’m serious, you better call.” 

Laughing, Lydia walked with her to the door. “I’ll call, I promise.” 

They parted ways at the door, Hannah taking a left to her car and Lydia taking a right. Lydia pulled on her driver’s door, but it was stuck. It wasn’t unusual, so Lydia pulled again. When it still didn’t budge, Lydia put both hands on the handle and pulled hard. The door gave easy, sending Lydia sprawling on the ground as a loud guffaw came from inside the car. 

Lydia looked up, seeing Beetle absolutely dying of laughter in the passenger seat. She felt her eye twitch but didn’t otherwise react. Instead, she let out a controlled breath of air before getting into her car. It took Lydia starting the car and putting it into drive before Betelgeuse finally subsided into a fit of chuckles. 

“Come on, babes,” He complained, “That was fuckin funny.” 

“Okay.” 

Lydia could see his amused face switch to something close to confusion through her peripheral. Not one to let people know they had stumped him, Beetle pulled a scowl to his face. “What has your panties in a twist?” 

“I just didn’t like having a prank pulled on me.” 

“Even if the prank was funny?” 

Lydia sighed again but didn’t respond. Betelgeuse, seeing that his source of enjoyment wasn’t playing along, sulked in the front seat. He crossed his arms, propped his feet up on the dash, and stared out the window. Lydia threw frequent glances towards him, trying to gauge his annoyance. 

“Like what you see, baby girl?” 

Lydia didn’t respond. Instead, she stared resolutely out the windshield, caught red-handed. He chuckled, laying his arm on the middle console. “You know, you can admit it. I’m a catch, I know.” 

Lydia snorted softly, unable to help the reaction. He grinned at that, glad to have gotten a rise out of her. “I guess you are nice to look at,” She admitted quietly. He grinned wider but didn’t respond to her.

“Where were you today?” Lydia asked as the atmosphere in the car relaxed. 

“Told you, I had to get something,” Beetle said, reaching into his jacket to pull out an odd-looking flask. The container itself was twice as long as a standard flask, shaped into an off-centered zig-zag. Black and white stripes ran down its sides, though some of the design has worn off from use.

“You can’t bring anything from the Netherworld to the Living World. Not even the Handbook,” He explains, putting the flask away. “If ya want something that is strictly in the Netherworld, you gotta go an’ grab it.” 

Lydia was mildly surprised he actually told her the truth, which must have registered on her face. “What’d you think I was doing?” He rumbled, the tone dropping to a husky pitch. It was apparent what he expected her to say, considering the bedroom voice he used. A vibrant blush appeared on Lydia’s cheeks. 

“I thought you lied to me to go find someone else,” She admits. Beetle’s fingers lightly brush her thigh as he lifts his hand, sending a shiver through her. He crosses his arms. “Were you jealous?” He asks.

“No,” Lydia answered. “I just don’t want to be lied to.” 

“I think you were jealous,” He whispers as Lydia parks the car. 

Lydia throws him a glare. “I wasn’t,” She insisted. Beetle obviously wasn’t believing her. Not wanting to look at his smug expression anymore, Lydia slid out of the car. She managed to make it a step before she bumped into his chest. Strong hands grabbed her upper arms, keeping her in place. 

Beetle was giving her an intent look. “Come on, just say it,” He mutters, his grip tightening just a little. At Lydia’s glare, he dipped his head towards her ear. “I want to hear you say it.” His voice was low and rough, his breath hot against her ear. She shivered again. 

“Betelgeuse, let go of me right now.” 

He hesitated for a moment before his hands dropped. Lydia stepped around him and walked towards the house, ignoring his muttered, “I’ll get you to admit it.” He most certainly can try. 

Adam was watching TV when Lydia came inside. He turned his head when he heard her, then lifted his hand in a wave. “Welcome home.” 

Lydia waved back. Her arm was still up when Betelgeuse snaked an arm around her shoulders. “Good to be home, dad.” 

Adam jolted, standing up. He glared at Betelgeuse. “Get your hands off her,” he growled, advancing on him. 

Lydia held her hands up defensively, stopping Adam. “It’s okay, Adam,” She interjected quickly. Then, she looked up at Betelgeuse. “Can you wait for me upstairs?” He scowled but nodded. Then, he disappeared. 

“How are you?” Adam asked after a few tense seconds. Lydia shrugged, putting her bag on the banister. 

“I had a good talk with Hannah,” She said, rocking a bit on her feet. 

“Barbra did say you were going out with a friend earlier,” Adam murmured. “What did you two talk about?” 

“School,” Lydia said evasively. “Hey, do you mind if I order a pizza?” 

Adam seemed startled by the abrupt change of subject. “Um, sure. Lydia, can I talk to you?” 

“Honestly, Adam? I’m really tired of being talked to.” 

He sighs, the sound ending with a soft laugh. “Okay, that’s fair. Fine, can I talk with you?” 

Lydia shrugged and walked to the kitchen. It seemed to be the place where all their serious talks were happening. Adam followed her inside. “About Beetle,” He started, “I know that you are capable, but are you sure you can handle him? He’s older than you and more experienced. I know you are strong, but I want to make sure you’re okay.” 

His tactic was a lot different than Barbra’s, which threw Lydia a bit. She had expected him to work in tandem with his wife, but this almost gentle approach was unexpected. “Yea, I’m okay. I’ve been handling him pretty well.” 

“I saw that,” Adam said with a smile. “I didn’t expect him to look like a puppy getting sent to his room.” 

“He did not look like that!” Lydia said with a laugh. Adam grinned and nodded to the phone. “Order your pizza.” 

Lydia did as so, ordering a cheese pizza. She usually likes mushrooms and tomatoes on her pizza, but she wasn’t sure if Betelgeuse would. Adam noticed, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Luckily, he didn’t ask. After Lydia hung up, she faced Adam. 

“I understand your concern,” She started slowly, picking up the conversation again. “I’m not even sure if I can handle him. But he listens to me and actually follows through with what I ask. He watched movies with me last night because that is what I said friends do. He cleaned up my room to make my life easier because of the same reason. He tries to make me laugh when I’m down, apologizes in his own way when he messes up. He is trying, Adam, which is more than I can say most people do.” 

Adam leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. He was processing what Lydia said. Finally, after a minute of silence, he asked, “But are you sure you want to marry him? Like you said, that is what he’s working towards.” 

“That is a long way away; trust me. I’m trying to treat him like any other boy. Maybe we go on a few dates; maybe I start to like him after we are friends for a while.”

“He’s not like any other boy, but I think I understand your point. Lydia, I just want you to realize… He’s a lot older than you. He knows tricks you won’t even begin to comprehend. There might be sweet words and actions, but no one changes that much in such a short amount of time. I’m going to support you. I’ll even tell Barbra to back down a little, but… We just want you to be careful.” 

“I know,” Lydia said softly. “All I need right now is support.” 

Adam walked over to her, putting his hand on her head. “You’ve got it in spades,” He said, ruffling her hair. “Go on upstairs. I’ll call you when your pizza is here.” 

Lydia pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked past him. His quiet chuckle put a small skip to her step as she bounded upstairs. Outside her door, Lydia heard her TV on and playing something. Opening the door, she wasn’t sure what she expected, but Betelgeuse watching  _ Cheers _ was not it. 

She wasn’t sure where he got the satellite box, but he seemed to be really getting into the show. Beetle’s eyes were absolutely riveted to the screen, not even glancing at Lydia as she shut the door behind her. She came behind him, watching the show for a few seconds.  _ Cheers _ wasn’t really her kind of show, but if it kept Beetle entertained, far be it for her to tell him to change it.

Instead, she stepped over the bean bag and carefully sat next to him. The chair was small, so she and Beetle were pressed tightly against each other. Finally, he looked at her, just a slow roll of the eyes down to her. Lydia glanced up at him, keeping her head down a little. It was Hannah’s advice: get close but don’t initiate anything. 

From the way his eyes narrowed, Lydia would say it was working. “What are you doing?” He asked, almost warily. 

“Watching the TV,” She focused back on the TV but could clearly see him in her peripheral.

“Is that right?” His arm snaked around her waist, his fingers digging into her hip. Lydia didn’t squirm away modestly like her mind wanted her to. She stayed in place, pretending like the movement didn’t send a small trill up her spine.

“I haven’t watched  _ Cheers, _ really,” She says, resolutely staring at the screen. 

Beetle hummed, almost a growl deep in his chest as he looked back at the TV screen. He didn’t move any further, which Lydia appreciated. Instead, they stayed like that; Beetle holding her while Lydia felt her mind spin. She hadn’t really been this close to a boy before. The closest would have to be her graduation picture, where Patrick Keely had wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

While Patrick had been overly warm in his gown, Beetle chilled her, making Lydia wish she had thought about bringing a blanket. Like all ghosts, Beetle was freezing to the touch. He was at most 60 degrees; had Lydia’s room been warm, she would have appreciated it. As it stands, though, a shiver raced through her as her teeth began to chatter together. 

Beetle noticed, flicking a finger, so her blanket hit her head in a bundled up mess. Lydia shot him a glare, even as she wrapped the blanket around them with a muttered thanks. Beetle smirked but didn’t respond to her. 

Just as the next episode was starting, Adam called upstairs that the pizza was here. Lydia put her hand on Beetle’s shoulder, using him to help her stand. She glanced back at him to see him focusing on her ass with the same intensity she had seen when he was watching the show. The look gave her an odd feeling in her stomach as she walked out of the room. 

Lydia grabbed her bag, opening the door just as the pizza guy knocked a third time. He looked mildly confused at the sudden answer, but the confusion went away as he looked at Lydia. A cute blush crept into his cheeks. “Your uh, your total is $7.47,” He said. 

Nodding, Lydia reached into her bag. She felt a presence behind her, cold and foreboding, as she grabbed her wallet. It wasn’t Adam or Barbra, which made Lydia nervous. From the way the pizza guy was still staring at Lydia, she assumed he couldn’t see Beetle. 

Trying to act normal when you had a previously aggressive poltergeist putting his chest to your back and leaning over you threateningly was difficult. Lydia couldn’t see his face, but she expected his expression was annoyed from the way he put a hand on her shoulder almost possessively. 

“Here, keep the change,” She said, pulling out a $10 and handing it to him. After giving her the pizza, the boy shuffled on his feet. “Hey, um, could I get your num-“ 

The door slammed in his face before he could finish. 

“Beetle!” Lydia snapped, facing him. He glared down at her, scowling fiercely. “What?” 

“That was rude. He didn’t do anything.” 

“He was staring,” He growled, grabbing Lydia’s cheek and pulling. “I don’t care about how you breathers live now, but you made a promise to me. For all intents and purposes, you belong to me.” 

Lydia slaps his hand away, glaring up at him. “I don’t belong to anyone, Beetle. This isn’t the middle ages, nor am I involved with you. If I want to give another guy my number or go on a date with someone, I will.”

He stepped towards her with a threatening growl, trying to use his height to cow her into submission. In return, Lydia let out an answering growl, which was not in the least bit threatening. Beetle, clearly not expecting her to stand her ground, took a step back. Lydia deftly stepped around him, heading upstairs without waiting to see if he would follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't think I ever really bring it up, Lydia is not actually jealous. She's just annoyed since she feels lied to. Hannah just has a bleeding heart and Beetle is too egotistical for her not to be jealous. Beetle needs to get his ego in check.


	9. Arguments and Resolutions

Lydia dropped into the beanbag. She opened the box to grab a piece of pizza, sourly watching the screen. Beetle moved through the door a few moments later, scowling at her. Lydia ignored him, taking a bite of the pizza. She regrets not getting the pizza she likes.

The TV flickered for a second before shutting off with a click. Beetle crouched in front of Lydia. “This ain’t over, babes. We are going to talk about this.” 

“Fuck off,” Lydia snapped, scooting back some. Beetle, sensing her discomfort, moved closer to her. His nose was barely brushing hers, his hands pressed into the chair on either side of her. “And here I thought we were friends,” He said sarcastically, pulling the pizza away from her. 

Lydia glared at him, which only made him smirk darkly. “We aren’t friends. Get away from me.” 

“No, I think I’m comfortable right here. Now, about this deal.” 

“I said I would give you a chance. Not that I was accepting your proposal,” Lydia hissed, trying to move away from him. Beetle just floated over her, forcing her to lay back. His hands moved, flattening against the ground on either side of her. He lowered his body, pinning her to the bean bag. One knee pressed absently against her thigh, the other folded behind the first.

Lydia had never felt so imprisoned before. She couldn’t breathe without pressing her chest against his. “You can’t give me a chance,” He murmured, pressing his nose against hers. “If you’re too busy screwing other guys.” 

“I haven’t placed the same restriction on you,” She whispered back venomously. “I don’t care if you’re in another fucking brothel or if you meet some bimbo at a bar. Go screw a doll for all I care. Get off of me.” 

His eyes rolled to focus on one of hers, then the other. “You were jealous.” 

Lydia felt something snap in her. Before she could control herself, she pushed him away then slapped him. The sound seemed to echo in the silent room as Lydia felt her stomach drop. It wasn’t a particularly decisive blow, likely sounding worse than it was. Still, though, the deed had been done. 

Beetle was obviously shocked, blinking a few times as his brain raced to process what just happened. Then, a dark expression formed on his face. It took a few pregnant seconds before Beetle floated away from her. 

Lydia sat up, watching him warily. Beetle landed on his feet, turning away from her to walk to the door. While his body was still, she could practically see his aura vibrating. The man was seething, struggling to keep in his rage. He never was one for self-control, though.

He turned around suddenly, Lydia’s lights brightening rapidly before exploding in a shower of sparks. Lydia screamed, covering her head against the shards of glass that rained down. 

“ _ DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! _ ” He roared, pulling at his wild hair. 

“I am the  _ scariest _ fucking guy in the Netherworld. I terrify the living and the dead. I am the fucking  _ Ghost with the Most _ , and I am not going to let some pissant little breather girl throw her weight around!” 

Betelgeuse stomped over to her, causing Lydia to rapidly crawl away from him. He froze, watching her. Lydia was rapidly entering a panic attack. Her breath came in sharp, short puffs, though she couldn’t seem to take in enough oxygen. She distantly wondered how wide her eyes were. 

“Lydia,” he said roughly, taking another step towards her. She let out a sharp whine, crawling back further till her back hit the post of her bed. Beetle stared at her before he let out a quiet curse. The man who’s entire job it was to be scary was struggling to figure out how not to scare someone. 

“Let me come to you,” He said in the softest voice he could manage, slowly walking over to her. Something in his eyes held Lydia captive; she stared at the way they nearly glowed in desperation. Had the Beetle looked this desperate since he tried pushing the ring onto her finger? 

Finally, he crouched in front of her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Beetle slowly reached a hand out to her. Lydia let out a startled squeak as she flinched, closing her eyes tightly. His rough palm pressed against her cheek with surprising gentleness. Instead of the retaliation Lydia expected, Betelgeuse seemed to be taking pains not to hurt her. 

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. He looked lost, the same expression he had in her car all those months ago. “You’re scared of me,” He stated, but it didn’t have the same amusement in the tone that he had when he asked the question the first time. 

When Lydia didn’t answer, his fingers fanned out from his hand. His thumb rested against the bridge of her nose, his ring and pinkie finger pressed against her racing pulse. Lydia pulled in a sudden breath, which she knew caused her pulse to flutter. 

Beetle took a deep breath, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, his hand moved to cup the back of her head. With a strong movement, Beetle pulled her into a tight hug. Lydia squeaked as he shifted, pulling her into his lap. One arm wrapped around her lower back, crushing her to him, while his other splayed against her head. His fingers dug into her hair lightly as he pulled her head to the crook of his neck. 

Her first imprisonment by him was supposed to scare her. The second, to intimidate. This time? This time, he was trying to comfort her. Inexplicably, she felt tears prick her eyes before she broke down into heaving sobs. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, crying into his suit. 

Beetle didn’t say or do anything, just held her while she cried out her fear and anger. She cried for all the years he had haunted her memories, for all the fear he had caused in the past 24 hours. She cried for all the stress in the future, and for all the unknowns she would face.

Lydia cried until there were no more tears to shed, until her breathing evened out through the hiccups and sniffles. For a few long minutes, Beetle still said nothing. It wasn’t until Lydia pulled her head back that she understood.

Betelgeuse looked angry, though Lydia felt like it wasn’t aimed at her. She was beginning to realize that the man didn’t feel sadness or guilt, but anger. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” He said quietly.

“Yes, you did. But that’s okay,” She answered in the same tone. Lydia’s forgiveness didn’t seem to soothe him as he floated up from the ground. Carefully, Beetle set her down. Lydia wasn’t prepared for the shock of pain that lanced through her when her feet touched the ground. Nor did she expect the red that stained his suit when she grabbed his arms for balance.

Lydia looked at her hands, finally feeling the glass shards that had embedded themselves in the skin. An examination of her feet revealed more glass buried into her heels. Lydia winced as she dropped back on the bed. “Can you get me tweezers? And a wet towel?” She asked him, running her fingers lightly over her hands to find where all the glass is.

Beetle snapped his fingers, and Lydia watched in amazement as the glass came out of her, bloodless. Different shards moved to the fixtures until all the things he broke in his fit of rage looked untouched. She half expected her wounds to be healed as well but wasn’t surprised when blood continued to lazily seep from her hands.

Beetle seemed transfixed by the color. “Beetle,” Lydia said gently. The man jerked his eyes to hers. “The towel?”

He pulled one from his pocket, though how the water didn’t soak his clothes was a mystery to Lydia. She carefully wiped her hands clean of blood, then moved onto her feet. Every brush of the rough material sent shocks of pain up her limbs, but Lydia grit her teeth and bore it. She tossed the towel into her closet when she was done, but it disappeared before it hit the floor.

Without anything else to focus on, Lydia looked at Betelgeuse. He met her eyes, looking nothing less than a kicked puppy. Lydia knew he would never admit to feeling guilty, but she also knew he felt something close to it right now. “I was going to pack tonight,” She started with a shrug. Beetle floated away a little, shrinking in size.

“You get to do that for me since, you know,” Lydia held up her hands.

While the gentle teasing didn’t immediately perk up his mood, Beetle did glare back at her. “You’re tryna get  _ me _ to do your work?” He accused, landing on the ground to cross his arms.

“Are you trying to make me bleed on my clothes? Get to it.”

Lydia watched in mild amusement as Beetle grumbled petulantly. Two suitcases dropped on the bed beside her as Beetle went into her closet. “You had better stay away from my underwear drawer!”

He let out a dark chuckle but obligingly stayed away from the dresser in her closet. Lydia stood shakily, trying to will herself not to be so heavy. Every step hurt, but Lydia still limped her way to the TV and forgotten pizza box. After turning it back on, Lydia picked up the pizza and hobbled back to her bed.

_ Cheers _ had ended, moving onto,  _ eugh _ ,  _ Golden Girls _ . She didn’t want to get up and change the channel again, so she sat cross-legged at the edge of her bed. The pizza had grown cold, her eyes stung from crying, and her hands and feet ached. Still, Lydia felt content.

She and Beetle had crossed a line together. While most guys would have raged and then left at the sight of tears, Beetle stayed and tried to comfort her. Hell, from the rummaging sound in her closet, he was even trying to make it up to her. Lydia watched as he carried armfuls of clothes, depositing them without ceremony in the suitcases he magicked here.

Intermittently, he would stop to watch the screen, looking about as disgusted as Lydia felt about the show. It was a cute show but was neither of their cups of tea. When Beetle would stop, Lydia would hand him a piece of pizza. The first time he was given a slice, Lydia received an odd look. The second time, the same look but not as long. She wondered idly as she bit into her own piece if the man ever had someone worry about him.

“So do all friends,” he asked, zipping up the first suitcase with a grunt, “make other friends do stupid shit like this? Cause I’m feeling like you’re making this shit up as you go.”

“Less yapping, more packing,” Lydia said with a grin, tossing the now-empty pizza box on the floor. Betelgeuse groaned, trudging back to the closet. “Are you serious about me not going into your underwear drawer?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“You have no more clothes left. What else am I supposed to pack?”

“I think I have some notebooks in my desk,” Lydia said with a hum. As Betelgeuse went over and reached for the first drawer, Lydia remembered something significant: The poem she wrote.

“Wait!”

Beetle jumped and looked at her. “What?”

“I can pack the rest tomorrow,” Lydia said, her voice at least an octave higher than usual. Beetle gave her a suspicious look, looked back at the desk, then trudged over to her. “What are you hiding?” He asked, pulling his legs up to float cross-legged in front of Lydia.

“Nothing.”

“Is it a dildo?”

A vibrant blush covered her face at his words. Shocked into silence, all Lydia could do was shake her head. He grinned wider, moving onto his stomach and propping his head up on the back of his hands. Beetle looked like a teenage girl at a sleepover about to get something juicy, which only bode negatively for Lydia.

“Do you have one?”

“ _ No _ , I do not have one.”

“God, you’re a prude. Do you even pet the cat?”

At Lydia’s confused expression, Betelgeuse rolled his eyes. “Turn on the sprinklers? Play the four-minute waltz? Soften the peach?” Each phrase just put Lydia further and further into a swamp of confusion. Finally, he looked around the room theatrically and whispered, “Masturbate.”

Lydia grabbed a pillow off her bed and hit him with it. Betelgeuse floated back, howling in laughter. He was obviously laughing at her discomfort, but Lydia felt a rueful smile forming regardless. She was still red as a tomato, but his laughter was almost infectious.

“You’re a pervert,” She grumbled playfully. A question did pop into her mind as she watched him collect himself. “Hey, Beetle?”

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her with a curious smile. “Yes, babes?”

“Can ghosts, you know…”

“I know what?”

He obviously knew what she was implying. Betelgeuse, being the trademarked asshole that he was, was going to make her say it, though. Lydia fidgeted uncomfortably, hugging the pillow tightly to her. “Can ghosts, erm… have sex?”

“Why? Do you want to make sure your future husband can consummate the marriage?” He asked, wagging his eyebrows at her suggestively.

“You’re not my future husband,” Lydia said with a glare. “And I was just curious.”

“Ghosts can fuck,” he answers, grinning lazily. “I can fuck pretty well.”

“Good thing I’ll never know, then.”

He floats closer to her, his grin turning wolfish. “You could know, if you wanna?”

Lydia puts her hand on his face and pushes him away. “No, thank you. With how weird my life has been up to this point, I would rather  _ not _ lose my virginity to a poltergeist.”

“You’re missing out, babes. I am the most eligible bachelor in the Netherworld for a reason, you know. Have you thought about it with me?”

Lydia’s brain started working before she could decide not to. She wondered if he would be gentle or rough, considerate or selfish. Would he convince her to do weird stuff? Lydia could feel the blush rising to her face before she saw the knowing smirk appear on his.

“I’m done with this conversation,” Lydia said, burying her face in the pillow.

“Awe, but I’m having fun!”

“I’m not. Beetle, we aren’t even friends yet, let alone far enough along to talk about sex.”

He sighed dramatically, wrinkles sinking into his skin as his hair turns grey. “Lydia, I’m gonna die again if you keep going this slow,” He complains. Lydia smiles a little. “Friendship takes time.”

“I don’t have time for friends. I’m more of a ‘forget-their-name-in-the-morning’ kind of guy,” He crosses his arms as his appearance returns to normal.

“That isn’t really inspiring much confidence in me,” Lydia said with a grin.

Betelgeuse gave her a confused look. “What, you’re expecting me to be a monogamist when we get married?” The big baby actually shuddered at that. “No way in hell, I don’t work that way, babes.”

“But you expect it for me?” She asked, amused. “Isn’t that a little hypocritical?”

“Yes.”

Lydia lets out a soft laugh, shaking her head. “We have to come to some sort of agreement.”

Betelgeuse actually growled at that, floating closer to her. “You aren’t dating anyone else.”

“Then, neither are you.”

He landed on the ground, pulling his hair and gnashing his teeth. He seemed close to another tantrum, enraged by the injustice of Lydia demanding he lives up to his own expectations of her. Lydia wasn’t scared this time, inexplicably. Betelgeuse stomped around her room, angrily muttering about breathers and looking about as scary as a pacing puppy.

Instead of the lights above Lydia shattering, it was her mirror in her closet. She looked at it then sent a sharp look to Beetle. He glared back, even as he snapped his fingers to fix it. Her TV turned off instead, like he still wanted to have proof of his displeasure.

Beetle continued to pace for a few long minutes, causing Lydia to lose interest. She climbed to the headboard of her bed, picking up a book from her nightstand. Since he seemed to be planning on getting stuck in his crisis for a while, Lydia decided her time would be better spent doing something interesting.

While her mind half paid attention to the words, she partially listened to his incoherent mumblings and her own train of thought. It was weird standing up to the man that had haunted her life for years. While she knew that he could turn on her at any moment, some childish part of her wanted to believe in him. Lydia wanted to believe that Betelgeuse could change.

Lydia wanted to believe that she was worth changing for.

She wasn’t so narcissistic to believe that he deserved to change for her, nor did she really expect him to. Betelgeuse is unpredictable, cruel, selfish, and a thousand other negative things. But he was also sweet, caring, thoughtful, and funny. She liked that about him and saw that he was more positive around her than negative.

When he messed up, he half apologized and tried to make it up to her. She doubted the Beetle knew how to apologize to anyone, but she also appreciated his efforts. He also wanted to make it up to her, considering he watched movies with her and even packed her luggage for college. Small things, always little things that probably wouldn’t matter to anyone except Lydia. No one except the Maitland’s tried with her.

Charles tried on his schedule. Delia didn’t even try. It was funny how the people who were alive were the ones to flake on her the easiest. Those who had experienced the greatest loss were the ones she considered her family, Betelgeuse excluded. He was obviously more in death than he likely was in life.

He stopped pacing suddenly to look at her. Beetle’s expression was odd, somewhere between annoyance and amusement, as he examined Lydia from head to toe. He walked over, grabbing the baseboard of her bed and leaning over slightly. Lydia shrunk away, not liking how he looked at her; he looked like a wolf that had his eyes on a rabbit.

“Fine, baby,” He growled. “I’ll agree to your terms, as long as you agree to a few of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, let's hope the new year is a little better than this one! This chapter is the second of my favorite chapters (The first being five since that's where Beetle shows up for real). I actually really enjoyed writing them arguing because I felt like that was the best way for them to learn (at this stage of their relationship at least). There will be many more arguments but that's the last time either of them hits the other. BTW, I don't condone any domestic violence of any sort, so if your boyfriend or girlfriend or romantic partner of any sort is abusive, check out this number 800.799.SAFE (7233) or go to thehotline.org 
> 
> ANYWAY, Both of them make a big step here and in the next chapter, and we stan that. Beetle just needs someone to stand up to him and Lydia just needs someone to recognize she's angry and fixes the action. 
> 
> See you guys next week!


	10. Bargaining

Lydia swallowed nervously, nodding. Beetle hopped over the baseboard, landing on the end of the bed. He crossed his legs, thinking. She watched in growing concern as Beetle obviously thought out his words. Whatever he had to propose, Beetle was serious about it.

“First of all, you stop all this friendship crap and accept me head-on,” His words were punctuated with him baring his teeth at her in a parody of a smile. “You are either entirely in with me, agree to marry me, or I leave. I don’t want to deal with your breather emotions getting in the way of my freedom.”

“I’m not marrying you now, Beetle. If that is what you are suggesting, then there’s the door,” Lydia said, gesturing past him. “My emotions are something you are just going to have to deal with.”

He let out a frustrated growl. “Look, babycakes, I get you breathers have a natural way that your dating scene goes. Here’s the thing:  _ I don’t want to put up with that _ . I have been waiting for too fucking long to get backlogged because some little girl decided she wanted to play grown-up.”

“What are you suggesting then?”

“A timeline. Something for me to work towards.”

Lydia blinks. That… actually was a pretty good idea. “Just to be clear, you want a set time for you to convince me by? Like… you are willingly giving yourself a deadline?”

“Yea. If you aren’t gonna give, then I want a way out. I’m not gonna keep hanging around you like a mutt begging for a treat. If we get to the deadline, then we come up with something new. I have been trapped in the Netherworld for too fucking long; I want to be able to come and go as I please. Getting married to you is my green card,” He gives her a lascivious grin, “among some other perks. If you don’t marry me, I’ll find some other gullible breather. Not that you’re gullible, babes.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, setting the book next to her. “How long do you want?”

“I’ll probably only need, like, a month. Just to be on the safe side, I’ll say six months.”

“Two years?”

His eyes bulged almost comically. “Jesus Christ, girl, you already in love with me or something? No way am I staying for two years.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you took a long walk off a short dock,” Lydia said innocently. “I just want to make sure I have some time to try and reform the Ghost with the Most.”

Beetle both preened at the title and glared at her. After mouthing the word, ‘ _ reform,’ _ he gave himself a shake. “Nine months.”

“Year and a half.”

“One year.”

“Deal.”

Beetle smirked at her, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Alright. I have one year to show you how much of a catch I am. From this point onwards, you and I are officially an item. Congratulations!” Confetti began to fall around Lydia with a pop. She shakes her head, picking up a piece of paper between two fingers.

“So, you want to skip the ‘being friends’ part entirely?”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t mind getting married tomorrow and then never seeing you again.”

Lydia chuckles, “There you go again. Saying stuff like that is not going to inspire much confidence in me if I think you are just going to pack up and leave afterward. I don’t expect to fall for you, but I wouldn’t mind just… I don’t know, getting along by the end of this.”

“We can start  _ getting along _ right now if ya want?” He asked suggestively, reaching forward to grab her ankle. Lydia swats his hand away, pulling her feet under her. “No, thanks. That brings me to my own point. I’m not planning on sleeping with you. Like, ever.”

Beetle raised an eyebrow before glancing down at himself theatrically. He didn’t say anything, but his show of mock confusion,  _ but hey, I’m a catch,  _ was clear. Lydia smiled against her better judgment. “You’re okay to look at, but you’re not someone I want to get involved with like that. It’d just be asking for trouble and pain. So, do us both a favor, and don’t try to convince me to have sex with you. It would just be unflattering to you and awkward for me.”

“Fine,” He drawled out, putting his arms behind his head. “I’ll only sleep with you if  _ you _ beg me. And I mean really beg. Maybe get on your hands and knees? It would definitely make moving into-“

“Did you have any other points, or are you leaving now so I can go to sleep?”

Scowling at her, Beetle dropped his hands in his lap. “I guess I can kinda, sorta,  _ maybe _ see how me seeing other women might be a bit hypocritical.”

“Oh, well, as long as you sorta see,” Lydia said sarcastically.

“Shut it, babes, or I’ll zipper your mouth closed,” Ignoring Lydia’s glare, Beetle continued. “So, since you are officially my fiancée, I’ll stick to seeing only you. No other women as long as you promise no other men.”

Lydia stayed silent, both annoying and amusing Betelgeuse immensely, until he gestured for her to answer. “I don’t want to agree to that.”

Before Beetle could lose it, Lydia hastily put up her hands to stop him. “Listen, I’m not saying that I don’t want you to give it your best shot. Believe it or not, I am actually on your side right now,” She sighed sharply, looking at him intently. “I am nineteen, going on twenty, and I have never been kissed by someone. Hell, I haven’t even been in a relationship. Everyone either avoided me or fetishized me. If I meet some guy who seems genuinely interested in me, I want to be able to have my own freedom.”

“No.”

“Beetle-“

“No way in hell. I ain’t gonna fight against a fuckin breather-“

“Betelgeuse.”

The use of his full name had the intended effect of shutting him up. He snapped his mouth shut with a glare. Satisfied that he would keep quiet, Lydia continued, “I understand your concern, but I also know that you are a fighter. You’re going to weasel your way into the middle of my life whether I want you there or not. No man, nor god, nor force of nature could stop that. So why are you so concerned about me talking to anyone else?” 

Beetle looked stumped, taking in her words and processing them. Lydia was purposefully trying to fan his ego. The man had the biggest head of anyone she had ever met; if he believed that he had nothing to worry about, Lydia had a better chance at convincing him. He chewed on her words, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously. 

“Fine,” He said but held up a finger, “but none of them get to interrupt us. If I got something planned for us, you better plan around it.” 

Lydia thought about it for a few seconds. “Fine. You had better not abuse that, though.” 

He shrugged guilelessly. “Me? I’m as innocent as a pussy cat. Just for me, though, I’ll focus on you. If you’re gonna make me have some bullshit competition, I’m gonna make sure I do this right,” Beetle put a hand on the back of his neck, looking annoyed. “I haven’t been doing it right so far, so you had better believe that I’m changing that.” 

Lydia blinked, feeling warmth for the man bloom through her chest. “Do you have anything else?” She asked softly. 

“Yea. What do breathers normally do when they go out? I haven’t been alive for a long time, don’t know the customs anymore.” 

She smiled at that. “Well, they go out to the movies or dinner. Sometimes both. Couples can also go on walks, have picnics, spend a night in, and talk. They can really do anything.” 

He scratched his head, thinking. “Alright. When do you go off to college?” 

“Thursday.” 

“Today is Tuesday,” he mumbled to himself. “I got a few days then to plan something that’ll knock your socks off.” 

Beetle stood suddenly. “Alright. I’m gonna make myself scarce for the week. Let you, uh, get used to college. Your Maitlands might just bend time and space just to kill me if I distract you from that.” 

“The whole week?” Lydia asked, thrown for a loop. He only had a year to try and convince her, and he was going to waste the first week away? Hell, she had only started talking to him last night! 

“Awe, are you gonna miss me, babes?” 

“No,” Lydia said, “I’m just surprised you’re going to be gone that long when we just struck a deal on a time limit.” 

He grins, walking over to her. Betelgeuse leaned over her slightly, placing his palm on the edge of the bed. “I’m not too worried about my chances. Stay away from guys that first week, though,” He warns before pressing a noisy kiss to her forehead. 

Lydia couldn’t help the look of revulsion that crossed her face. Betelgeuse grinned wider at the look. “Later, baby,” He murmured, then disappeared. She pointedly wiped the kiss from her forehead, glaring at the wall. “I’m going to find a way to kill him again,” She vowed to no one in particular. 

Shaking her head, Lydia slid to the edge of her bed. She wanted her phone, but it was all the way downstairs still. She wished she had thought to bring her bag upstairs instead of hanging it on the banister. This wasn’t going to be fun.

“Hey, Adam?” Lydia called. “Can you get my purse for me? I don’t wanna go downstairs.” 

It was a few moments before Adam knocked on her door then opened it. He looked around suspiciously before walking inside. “Where’d he go?” 

“He’s staying away for the week,” Lydia said, scooting back and hiding her feet under her again. “You can just toss it on my bed if you want.” 

Adam looked at her, narrowing his eyes. “Packing?” 

“Yep. I figured I might get an early start on it,” Lydia said, feeling acid settle in the pit of her stomach. Adam definitely knew something was up. He walked over to her, handing the bag over to her. After a brief hesitation, Lydia grabbed it. 

Adam’s eyes widened when he saw the cuts in her palm. “What the hell happened?” He asked, grabbing her wrist. 

“It was an accident,” Lydia said quickly. “We got into a fight, and he broke some glass. I accidentally crawled over some.” 

Adam looked livid, the objects in her room beginning to rattle before stopping abruptly. “Why couldn’t I hear anything? How many fights have you had?” 

The thought that Beetle might have been blocking the Maitlands hadn’t occurred to her till now. It made sense, considering how loudly they argue. The Maitlands hadn’t come and checked on them once.

“At least two bigger fights. The first one-“ She cut herself off, sighing. “Nevermind.” Lydia desperately wanted to confide in Adam. She told him everything before Beetle. He was her confidant when she was getting bullied or when she got bad grades. Unfortunately, Lydia was aware that whatever she said would reach Barbra, and Barbra would freak. 

“Lydia, I want to hear. Please,” He sat next to her, looking concerned. Lydia let out a weak sigh before giving in.

“Well, the first one was after I got into a fight with you and Barbra. Last night? I came up here, and he scared me. I kinda lost it at him, started throwing stuff. The second one was obviously tonight. Beetle got jealous, he said something stupid, and I slapped him. He started yelling, I started crying. It was a whole thing.” 

“Lydia, this doesn’t sound healthy. You told Barbra he cleaned your room yesterday, and I can tell that you didn’t pack these suitcases,” He ran a hand through his hair, “It sounds like he messes up and does something nice afterward.” 

Lydia nodded slowly, wondering what was wrong with that. “Isn’t that good? Like, he’s trying to make it up to me?” 

“It’s okay every once in a while. But if it happens a lot, it sounds almost abusive. Does he even apologize?” 

“Kinda…” 

“Kind of?” 

Lydia shrugs evasively. “He doesn’t exactly say ‘I’m sorry’ or anything like that. He says things like how he didn’t mean to scare me. He even let me cry on him.” 

Adam takes off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked distressed, like every word was hurting him. “Lydia, I’m not going to tell you what I would do or anything like that, but I do have a suggestion.” 

He turned to face her, grabbing her shoulder. “The next time he messes up, and trust me when I say there will be a next time, make him apologize. If he does, fantastic. I would be happy to be wrong. If he doesn’t, think about what that says. Think about how he is placing his own pride above your closure.

“I know that, when I mess up, I apologize to Barbra. She means the absolute world to me, and her happiness is more important than whatever we were arguing about. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her, including sacrificing my own pride to make sure she knows without a doubt how much I love her.” 

Lydia blinked slowly, processing his words. She had just assumed that Beetle never apologizing was just who he was. At the same time, Lydia had never considered what Beetle not apologizing would do to her. Adam was right; it wasn’t just a personality thing. It was a respect one. Beetle, right now, does not respect Lydia. 

“Okay, I’ll try,” Lydia murmurs. Adam searches her face for a few seconds before pulling her into a tight hug. “I love you, Lydia. I just want you to be happy, that’s all.” 

“I love you, too.” 

He let go after a few seconds. “Do you… want to watch a movie?” He asked. “I mean, you are leaving us for a few months on Thursday. It’s only fair you spend time with me.” 

Lydia smiled at his teasing tone. She’ll call Hannah tomorrow; Adam was more important right now. “Fine, fine. The old man gets to pick the movie.” 

“Old man?” Adam asks with a laugh. “I’ll have you know, I was only twenty-eight when I died.” 

“And I’m nineteen, which makes you the old man in the room.” 

Adam grins. “Just for that, I’m making you watch a Disney movie.” Then, he disappeared to grab it, ignoring Lydia’s laughing complaints. 


	11. Business as Usual

Just as Beetle had promised, Lydia didn’t see him the next day. Adam and Barbra helped her finish packing, including helping her take her TV down. Her feet and hands still gave her minor twinges here and there but otherwise didn’t get too much in her way. The morning was spent with the Maitlands moving the stuff down to the door and Lydia carrying it out to her car. She made a mental note to call Charles and thank him for getting her the hatchback.

In the afternoon, and after Barbra’s not-so-gentle insistence, Lydia called Hannah from her cellphone. She was laid out on her bed, hoping neither of the Maitlands was listening in. It was around three, and Lydia hoped Hannah was home and not at work. Luckily, Hannah picked up after about four rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Lydia.”

“You didn’t call me last night,” Her tone was filled with teasing accusation. Lydia laughed softly, “Yea, sorry. Last night was…” 

She sighed heavily, “Yea.”

Hannah made a sound like she was trying to stifle a squeal. There was a quiet shush in the background. “Sorry, mom!” In a much softer tone, Hannah continued, “Tell me all about it.”

“It really isn’t as sweet as you’re imagining.”

“Still, I’ve been hearing about Will’s homework all day.  _ Anything _ is more entertaining than a spelling test.”

Lydia guessed Will was her brother, brushing off the statement. “Well, he was over last night. Found out he was just grabbing something from his house,” Did Beetle even have a house?

“That’s good. At least he wasn’t being sleazy.”

“Well-“

“You’re  _ kidding _ !”

“Hannah,” Lydia said, laughing, “You have to let me finish before you decide anything.”

“Sorry, sorry. Okay, go.”

“Well,” She paused, waiting to see if Hannah would interrupt again. At her silence, Lydia continued, “I ordered us a pizza. The pizza guy was cute and was apparently staring at me, Beetle’s words, not mine. Then the guy asked me for my number, and Beetle slammed the door in his face. He got all possessive and jealous.”

“Man, I wish someone got all possessive over me. That sounds adorable.”

Labeling an angry poltergeist as ‘adorable’ threw Lydia for a second. He decidedly did not look adorable when he was enraged. He looked scary and like something out of Lydia’s nightmares. She immediately regretted the thought since he literally  _ was _ out of her nightmares.

“Well, it wasn’t adorable at the time. Especially not after I… slapped him.”

“You  _ what _ ?!”

There was a sharp, ‘ _ Hannah! _ ’ in the background, followed by her muttering sorry.

“Well, he was in my personal space, and he asked if I was jealous when he left and I didn’t know why. I don’t know how it happened. One second he was practically laying on top of me, and the next, he was on the other side of the room, pissed to hell.”

“Oh, this is better than any soap I have ever seen. What happened next?”

“Well, Beetle accidentally broke some glass in his rage, and I accidentally walked through it. He let me cry on him and even took the splinters out for me.”

“God, that sounds so sweet. I mean, other than the raging boyfriend-“

“He is  _ not _ my boyfriend. He’s just a friend.”

Hannah chuckles. “Why does your ‘friend’ get jealous of innocent pizza people?”

“Because he is an asshole.”

Both girls laugh at that. Lydia rolled onto her back, smiling up at her ceiling. “Have you had any luck?”

Hannah sighed dramatically. “No. God, I hate living in a small town. I want your luck.”

_ No, you really don’t _ . “I know that you’ll find someone quickly.”

“Yea, but I could really use a wingman. I called my roommate- you remember how they sent out the letters with your building, room number, and roommate contact information?”

“I remember…”

“You never called her, did you?”

“Hannah, you’re about the only person outside of my dad that I’ve called this summer.”

Hannah chuckled, “Alright, you got me there. Anyway, I called her. This girl is already invited to a party on Friday, and you’re coming with me.”

A party? Lydia had never been to a party. At Lydia’s hesitance, Hannah asked, “Do you want to go?”

“I’ve never been to a party.”

“Oh, well, in that case, I’m dragging you even if that means I have to chloroform you. You should bring Beetle, too!”

Laughing, Lydia countered, “You can’t just tell someone you’re going to chloroform them. It makes it easy to avoid it. And Beetle wouldn’t come. He’s letting me get used to college life before he bugs me again.”

“What a charmer,” Hannah said sarcastically. “I hope he’s okay with you talking to other guys.”

“He is. We actually talked about it. I told him that I had never had a boyfriend, and I was going to keep myself open for one.”

“You  _ didn’t _ ! Lydia Deetz, you are a slut!” It was her joking tone that kept Lydia from feeling bad about herself. She actually found herself laughing at that. “I am not. I’m just trying not to settle down too quickly.”

“Settle down?”

Lydia realized her misstep too late. “I-I mean that I don’t want to get into a serious relationship right now, that’s all,” She had always been a terrible liar. Luckily, Hannah seemed willing to believe her, humming in response. “Yea, I can see that. So, would you be open to meeting someone at the party?” 

“I guess so,” She said uncertainly. Deciding she was done with this conversation, Lydia cleared her throat. “When do you move in tomorrow?”

Hannah was thrown for a few seconds before answering, “Oh, I’m in the 9 a.m. group, A to, uh… G, I think.”

“Oh, me too! But, I think you could have figured that out,” Lydia said awkwardly. She was running out of things to talk about. “What are you bringing?” She asked more out of desperation to keep the conversation going rather than out of genuine curiosity.

Hannah went into great detail about her room. She talked about the posters for boy bands she was currently interested in, specifically New Kids on the Block. When it was revealed that Lydia was bringing a TV, Hannah said she would bring her favorite movies. “We can have movie nights!” She claimed excitedly.

“Hannah, you live in North Campus Hall. I live in Jones. That’s a bit of a walk, isn’t it?”

“You are so right. Guess we better make it a sleepover night.”

Lydia laughed. “I guess so.”

After a few more minutes of idle conversation, the girls parted with promises to meet up tomorrow. Lydia dropped her cellphone on the bed with a sigh. She’s grateful that she met Hannah, but man, that girl takes it out of her. Without much left to do in her room, everything packed up, Lydia got up.

She paused at her door, her eyes flicking over to her desk. Lydia hadn’t opened her drawer since she had dropped the poem and photo in there. As far as she knew, no one had. She got the ridiculous urge to put the items in her backpack. Obviously, Lydia didn’t want anyone seeing them, so bringing them with her made no sense.

At the same time, Lydia didn’t want to let the Maitlands see the private articles. After a soft sigh, Lydia walked over, opening the drawer. The picture and paper were exactly where Lydia left them, lying innocently in the drawer. She picked them up, convulsively reading over the poem and cringing. Why is it that her own writing becomes worse the more time passes since she wrote it?

Next, Lydia looked at the photo. She hadn’t looked at it intently when she first saw it, too panicked to give it the consideration she usually uses with her photography. It was a crap shot, obviously. She had taken it when she hit the camera. The rest of the photo was blurry, the grass streaking together until all that was discernible was a wall of green.

Beetle, on the other hand, stood out in stark contrast. His form was clear; the man was leaning against a blade of grass, one hand in his pocket and the other flipping the bird to the camera. The Maitlands had said taking photos of ghosts is not allowed, so she was curious why Beetle had let himself be photographed. The man tended to spit in the face of rules, but this was risky, even for him.

Lydia carried the items to her backpack. It leaned against her bed, so Lydia picked it up and dropped it on her mattress. Then, she tucked the photos into the front pocket. After zipping it up, Lydia felt almost relieved. At least this way, she could know no one would see them.

Feeling better, Lydia made her way downstairs. The fragrant smells of cooking caused Lydia’s stomach to growl as she walked into the kitchen. Barbra was in the middle of making one of Lydia’s favorites: cheeseburger casserole. Lydia could smell garlic, onion, and a few more spices she couldn’t remember the name for.

The relationship between the women had been shaky since their arguments. Thanks to Adam’s interference, Barbra had stopped lunging at Lydia every time she saw her. It made being around her dearly departed mother more comfortable, but the damage between them had been done. Lydia was wary still, knowing how heavily Barbra disapproved of her recent choices. It definitely made talking about anything complicated as Lydia feared it would loop back to Beetle.

“Hey, need any help?” Lydia asked, sliding into a barstool. Barbra looked up at her with a small smile. “Could you stir the ground beef for me? I’m still working on the sauce.”

Lydia got up again, moving over to the stove to stir. It smelled amazing. “When is it going to be done?”

“In about an hour.”

After the ground beef was done, Lydia carried it over to the sink. She was grateful to see that Barbra had already put a strainer in the sink. “Do you want me to leave the meat in the strainer or put it back in the pan?”

“Just leave it in the strainer. Remember to turn on the water to help the fat go down the drain.”

Lydia did as she was told, watching the water swirl down the drain. Well, this was mildly awkward. She was never as close to Barbra as she would have wanted or expected. The woman was the mother Lydia needed after she lost her own. It made no sense why Lydia had never bonded with her as closely as she had Emily Deetz.

She put her hands on the edges of the sink, staring at nothing and lost in thought. Lydia wished… she didn’t know what she wished for. She wanted something different. Maybe it was that she wished Barbra were different or that Lydia’s mom was still alive. Perhaps it was that she wished Beetle had never come back into her life to screw everything up. That seemed to be his specialty. Maybe it was because she wished she had never come to this house.

The thought was immediately rejected. Things were hard right now. Barbra and Lydia were barely talking, Lydia felt like she could scarcely trust the Maitlands, and she had an insane poltergeist trying to woo her. Just because things were hard right now didn’t mean they would stay hard forever.

Lydia and Barbra would make up. Some time alone from the Maitlands would probably help them figure out their differences. Lydia would get used to Betelgeuse at some point.

Barbra came up behind Lydia, putting a hand on her lower back. “Lyds? Are you okay?” If ‘mom’ was Lydia’s way of buttering up Barbra, ‘Lyds’ was Barbra’s Hail Mary. Lydia looked at her. “Yea. Yea, I’m okay. Just thinking about the move tomorrow.”

Giving her a weak smile, Barbra reached around her for the strainer. “It’s going to be busy. I’m sorry Charles can’t go with you.”

“He said he had a business trip. It’s not like he could have gotten away.”

Barbra walked to the center island, pouring the meat into a casserole dish. “Of course he could have gotten away,” She said sharply. Lydia watched her, raising an eyebrow as she waited. After a few moments, Barbra sighed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that you deserved someone there.”

“Hannah’s going to be there.”

“Hannah is going to be halfway across campus.”

Lydia sighs and starts walking to the doorway. Barbra grabbed her sleeve. “Wait, wait. I’m sorry. I’ll stop.”

Barbra looked conflicted. She obviously wanted to speak her mind but knew that Lydia was not ready to hear any of it. “If you stay, I won’t make you help?” She bargained after a tense moment.

They were silent for a few seconds before Lydia let out a dry laugh. “Okay. No more criticisms about anyone.”

“I’ll try,” Barbra said. At Lydia’s sharp look, she let out a quick huff and amended, “Okay. No more criticisms.”

Lydia moved back to the counter, sitting at the barstool. Barbra began to move around the kitchen, working in near silence. “How did… you and Adam start dating?” Lydia asked softly. Barbra paused her movements for a second before a slow smile formed on her face.

“We met in college,” She said, continuing to cook. “We had a class together, math. I was absolutely terrible at it. One day, Adam saw I was struggling and sat next to me. He pushed his calculator in front of me and said,” Barbra chuckled suddenly at the memory. “He said, ‘Hey look, it graphs.’”

Lydia smiled, pillowing her head on the counter. “That sounds really cute.”

“He was such a dork. I mean, he’s still a dork, but at least he’s grown into it now. We were friends first, then started dating a year or two later. We would walk around the lake a few miles east, and he would pick the wildflowers for me there.

“We dated for another two years, and then he proposed. Adam was so nervous; he actually dropped the ring in the middle of it. I remember that I laughed and laughed as he slid the ring on my finger.”

Barbra put the casserole in the oven, picking up a rooster egg timer and setting it. “I… hope that you get a story like that someday. If that’s something you want, I mean,” She said almost hesitantly, like she was worried it was wrong. Lydia smiled, pleased that she was trying.

“I hope so, too.”

The atmosphere relaxed considerably as they continued talking. There were still forbidden topics; Beetle and Charles were off-limits in the discussion. Instead, the conversation flowed around school, classes, and events. Lydia even brought up the subject of the party. Barbra seemed pleased for her but also worried.

“Be careful at that party, sweetheart,” Barbra said, wringing her hands in front of her. “You can take care of yourself, I know, but… you remember the rules, right?”

Lydia nodded, sitting up. “Don’t take drinks from strangers, don’t leave my drink unattended, and don’t leave the party with anyone except the person I came with,” She recited dutifully. Lydia never went to a party in high school, but she had the rules memorized. Barbra was a worrier and wanted to make sure Lydia knew just in case she ever snuck out.

“And don’t,” Adam said, walking through the doorway. “Stay past two in the morning. Nothing good ever happens after 2 a.m.” He came over to Barbra, kissing her cheek. Then, he moved around the island to Lydia and ruffled her hair.

“Yea, yea, I know,” She said with a soft laugh, moving his hand from her head. Adam grinned as the timer began to ring. The cheeky dork always did have the best timing.

Barbra decided that, since tonight was special, they could eat in front of the TV. They watched a movie together like a normal family. They cleaned up together like a normal family. Then, the Maitlands declared it was bedtime and sent Lydia up to her room.

She got changed. For some reason, Lydia chose her new beetle sweater. After turning off the lights and climbing into bed, Lydia curled up in her blanket. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. A long  _ lonely _ day.

“Beetle,” She said softly into the quiet room. There was no change in temperature or aura manipulation, but still, she continued. “Tomorrow is going to be a big day for me. I know you said you would stay away, but… If you wanted to drop by,” She paused for a few moments, waiting for something. When nothing came, she felt ridiculous.

Lydia groaned and rolled over, pressing her face into her pillow. After a long minute, she turned her head. “I wouldn’t complain.” There were still no physical changes in the room, no way to tell if he even heard her at all. Still, Lydia drifted off into a peaceful sleep, feeling acceptance settle under her skin like a velvet blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was fleshing out Beetle's and Lydia's relationship, I wanted to start off like this. The small things that make up every relationship but no one pays attention to. The fact the communication is important, the small ways pride can get in the way, and even the soft ways we show we forgive (like Lydia wearing the sweater). Their relationship is going to be far from perfect because Lydia and Beetle are far from perfect individuals. Maybe they can make each other better though? I'll see you guys next week and Happy New Year!


	12. Moving Day

“Hi, are you Lydia Deetz?”

Lydia startled and looked at the girl talking to her. She had brown hair, was fit, and smiling expectantly at Lydia.

“Oh, yea.”

“Hi! I’m Jessica! I’m going to help you move. Do you remember what room you’re in?”

“I’m in 213,” Lydia said, handing her form out to Jessica. After a quick look through, Jessica handed it back and pushed a long cart over to her. “Okay! I’ll start loading your stuff on this while you go get your key.”

Lydia gave her a bemused nod before walking into the lobby of the dorm. The desk manager was also an upperclassman girl. She looked bored. “Driver’s license, please.” When Lydia gave it to her, the girl typed rapidly on her computer. After about two minutes of awkward silence, the girl searched through a container of small manila envelopes.

She found the one she was looking for and passed it to Lydia. “That’s your key to your dorm. Keep it with you at all times. If you lose it, it’s a $50 fee. We keep spare keys at the desk if you lose your key; you can borrow it for ten minutes before you get charged the fee for losing your key.”

Lydia looked at the envelope, muttered her thanks, then walked back out to her car. Jessica had wrangled another mover to help with the TV. It teetered in their arms, threatening to fall over. Lydia ran over to help, but they somehow managed to steady themselves before the TV crashed to the ground. She helped unload the rest of the stuff, then pushed the cart into the building.

One cramped elevator ride, then Lydia was going to her room. She parked the cart outside the door, then pulled out her camera from her backpack. After snapping a photo of the empty space, Lydia brought her stuff inside. Her roommate was Nicole Tolleson, and she wouldn’t be coming until around noon. That gave Lydia three hours to decorate her side of the room. 

While the room was bland, with white walls, ratty carpet, and blue mattresses, Lydia thought about how she could set it up. The first part was to set her bed. She wrapped a mattress protector around it, put on her black sheets, then threw her black comforter over it. Lastly, she added some decorative skull pillows and a black blanket with a spiderweb on it. Hopefully, Nicole was okay with goth decorations.

Lydia had taken the plastic skulls from her bed at home, wanting to hang them up. She taped them on the ladder posts and along the frame. Next up, Lydia hung up her black and orange lights. She made sure to keep the lights only on her half of the room. Posters of horror movies went up, followed by a long, black, fabric poster that went along the length of her bed. On it was a white skeleton holding a red rose surrounded by white vines.

Her dorm was quickly starting to feel more like her room. Around 11:30, Lydia decided to take a break. She stretched, surveying her good work. Next up would be the TV, but Lydia was wary of moving it yet. Last time, she had a poltergeist to catch anything she dropped. This time, all damages were on her.

Lydia pulled out her phone, dialing Hannah’s number. It rang a few times before, finally, “Hello?”

“Hey, Hannah. How’s the room coming along?”

“I never realized I had so much shit. You?”

“About the same, but everything is coming along. Are you free right now?”

“Now? Yea, I guess.”

Lydia heard talking in the background; it sounded like Hannah’s mom from what Lydia remembered. “It’s Lydia,” Hannah said away from the phone. “She’s asking if I’m free.” There were a few more moments of talking before Hannah asked suddenly, “Would you want to go out with my family and me?”

“Your whole family?”

“Yea! Your parents could come, too.”

“Oh, uh, my parents aren’t here. My dad is on a business trip, and my step-mom is at an art show, I think.”

“You’re moving in by yourself?”

It sounded worse coming from someone else. Lydia cringes a little, not really wanting to continue the conversation. “Yea.”

“What’s your room number?”

“213? Why?”

There was an audible click as Hannah hung up. Lydia looked at her cellphone, blinking. She chuckled suddenly, dropping the phone back into her bag. Hannah was probably on her way.

Lydia sighed and picked up the long mirror she brought. It was actually the one from her closet. She set it up next to the foot of her bed, tracing a finger along the frame. “Beetle, you better not go through my stuff while I’m gone. Trust me, I’ll know if you did,” She warned, speaking to the mirror. “I’ll be back soon. Try not to cause too much-“

Movement in the doorway caught her attention. Lydia looked over to see a red-haired girl staring at her. “Trouble,” Lydia finished lamely, clearing her throat awkwardly. Great. This was probably Nicole, and she walked in on Lydia talking to herself.

Nicole gave her a look that a sane person would give a crazy one. “Hello,” She said warily. “Are you Lydia?”

“Yea. You’re Nicole, right?”

“Yea. Do you normally talk to yourself?”

Lydia blinked at her tone, pleasant but with an odd bite under it. “No, I don’t. It was just a one-off thing,” She said slowly.

“Good. I’m a light sleeper,” Nicole pushed her cart into the room, moving to the open side. She looked over Lydia’s stuff with a critical eye. “You… sure do like the color black.”

“Yea, it’s my favorite color.”

Nicole hummed in displeasure. She turned her back to Lydia, ignoring her. Lydia was surprisingly okay with that as she left quickly. She walked downstairs, dodging some more students as they carted their stuff in. Despite her skills in avoiding people, she did accidentally bump into someone.

Strong hands grabbed her arms to keep her from toppling over. Lydia looked up, seeing a tall boy with bright blue eyes and brown hair. He gave her a grin. “Careful, there. Don’t want you falling over.”

“Sorry,” She mumbled, stepping back when she was stable. He was handsome. Like, really handsome. It made a slight blush come into Lydia’s cheeks despite her best efforts. She hated being pale.

He grinned at her, holding out a hand. “Justin.”

“Lydia,” She introduced herself, taking his hand with a small shake. He pulled his hand back. “What room are you?” He asked.

“213.”

“That’s funny; I’m 219. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Probably,” Lydia said.

“You’re really good at the one-word answers,” He jokes, putting his hands in his pockets.

Lydia smiles, laughing a bit. “Maybe a little.”

“Three words! A breakthrough. Hopefully, next time, I get a full sentence. See ya, quiet girl.”

He rejoined the line of people waiting for the elevator as Lydia walked outside. She tucked a hair behind her ear, smiling like a goof. The first day of college, and she already had a crush; that must be a new record. She leaned against the building, playing centipede on her phone.

After a few minutes, Lydia was startled by a car honking at her. Hannah waved at her, even as her mom glared at Hannah. Lydia smiled and walked to the car. Hannah rolled down her window as Lydia got close. “Hey there, Lydia! How’s move in going?”

“I think we had this conversation already,” Lydia said with a laugh. Hannah snapped her fingers as if she had just remembered that. “Ah, right. I think all this physical labor is messing with my memory.”

Hannah turned towards her mom, another blond woman with green eyes. “I told you I shouldn’t be lifting all these heavy objects.”

“Sweetie, your brain was failing long before you ever lifted your bookshelf. You’re fine,” She turned towards Lydia, holding a hand out to her. “Melody Babic.” Lydia reached through the window, taking her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Babic.”

“You, too, Lydia. We were going to get lunch; would you like to join us?”

“Yes, please.”

They ended up in a pizza place, but Lydia hadn’t paid much attention to the name. She listened to the lightning-fast conversation between Hannah and her parents. The main discussion was between Mrs. Babic and Hannah, with Mr. Babic supplying random quips and tidbits. The conversation started in the car, with the moving in process.

By the time they reached the restaurant, the conversation had switched to Hannah’s childhood vacations to Maine. After that, it was how Mr. Babic got stung by a jellyfish when they went to the Gulf of Mexico. Then, it was how Will lost his first tooth by getting hit in the face with a frisbee.

The conversation moved so rapidly; Lydia barely had time to follow along. Just when she thought she was caught up on what they were talking about, they would switch to a topic that barely had anything to do with the first. It took until after their pizza came for Lydia to just give up on keeping track of the conversation.

As the conversation kept flowing, Lydia turned to look around the dining room. She felt the hair standing up on the back of her neck, but there was no reason for it. There were a few other families at tables, some kid mopping the floor in the corner, and a waitress coming towards them with cups and fries filling her tray.

She made it a few more steps before absolutely wiping out. The fries went everywhere, as did the drinks that soaked Mr. Babic and narrowly missed Lydia. Luckily, all the drinks were water, so all it did was make Mr. Babic cold and wet.

The families around them clapped as the embarrassed waitress picked up the dishes and fled to the kitchen. Lunch finished relatively quickly; Mr. and Mrs. Babic were kind enough to drop Lydia off at her dorm. She went inside the building, walking to the stairway before noticing the tape blocking off the elevator. Lydia gave it a bemused look before heading up to her room.

When she opened the door, she saw Nicole sitting at her desk. She was listening to music on her Walkman, loud enough for Lydia to recognize the song. It was When Doves Cry by Prince. Her room was also garish to Lydia’s standards. Most of her stuff was purple and grey, including the comforter on her bed and the posters on her wall. Lydia sighed through her nose and moved to her luggage and things.

Lydia finished setting up her things. She set up some shelves to the end of the bed, putting some snack food she brought on them. Then, with nothing else to move, she decided to tackle the TV. Lydia carried it over to her bed, pushing it underneath it. She tossed the beanbag in front of it. It was a little cramped down there, but it seemed to be comfy enough. Maybe Lydia could use a blanket as a separator?

“Hey, Lydia?” Nicole asked, turning towards Lydia.

Lydia looked at her. “Yea?”

“I think it’s super great you brought a TV. Do you mind sharing it?”

“Um, sure?” She thought it was odd that Nicole would ask. Nicole smiled pleasantly. “You seem really nice. Could you do me another favor? I told you that I am a light sleeper, but I also don’t like noise when studying. Could you stick to watching TV when I’m not in the room? Thanks.”

Instead of waiting for an answer, Nicole turned back to her work- a magazine? -and pressed play on her music. Lydia felt a sour feeling settle in her stomach as she looked at Nicole. This was going to be a long semester if she had to deal with her all day.

“Sure,” Lydia muttered, though she knew Nicole wasn’t listening to her. She still moved to set up the TV, slowly puzzling the wires together. The satellite box was going to be the most difficult. Beetle had magicked that into existence, so she had no idea how it actually worked. After a few minutes of looking between the box and her TV, she just sighed in annoyance and set it on top. Beetle can just set it up for her when he comes to bug her next. Lydia grabbed a book from her backpack and fell into the beanbag.

Nicole gave Lydia a sharp look. “That’s pretty loud, too. Could you please be quieter?”

“Sorry,” Lydia said, shrinking back a little into the chair. She looked back at her book. They were quiet for long minutes, each second of silence making Lydia feel lower. Her roommate already hated her. Lydia sighed heavily as she turned the page.

Nicole stood a few seconds later, walking over to her bed. She picked up another magazine, it seemed, then moved over to her desk. Lydia focused on her book.

Nicole screamed as she fell on her butt. Lydia jumped and looked at her. Nicole was sitting on the ground, looking dazed. Her chair was pressed against her back, her arm hanging off the corner. “Are you okay?” Lydia asked.

Inexplicably, Nicole glared at Lydia. “Did you do that?”

“Did I do what?”

“Pull my chair out from under me!”

“I’m on the other side of the room from you. There’s no way I could have moved it, not that I would have.”

Nicole ‘hmphed’ as she got back in her chair. She put the headphones back on, tuning out the world. Lydia couldn’t help it; she smiled. Nicole had been rude to Lydia from the moment they met. It was kind of funny to see karma biting her in the ass. Although, how the chair moved was still a mystery to Lydia.

This was one of the oldest dorms on campus; it wouldn’t surprise Lydia if there were ghosts here. She wondered if they would be older or young like her. Although, if Nicole didn’t like Lydia already, she would hate her if Lydia started talking to invisible people.

She also wondered what Beetle would think about her room. She imagined he would like her blanket. Lydia also felt that he would absolutely  _ hate _ Nicole’s side of the room. The image of Beetle bitching about the purple made her smile brighter as she flipped the page.

They were silent for a while after that. Lydia continued to read her book, and Nicole flipped through her stack of magazines. Lydia would almost say it was peaceful. When the sun started to go down, Nicole stood up and began to move around the room. She seemed to be putting the rest of her stuff out. Stuffed animals were set on her bed, mugs were placed around her nightstand artfully, and a wooden case was put on her desk.

“What’s that?” Lydia asked.

Nicole looked at her, then opened her case. “Art supplies. I like to draw.”

“That’s cool. I’m bad at drawing, but I like to take photos.”

Nicole smiled politely. “Are you any good?”

Lydia reached out for her backpack, pulling out the photo she took with Barbra. The picture was in black and white, giving it a gloomy atmosphere. The humanoid shape seemed to stare out at the fading sun like it was longing for something. Proud of herself, Lydia handed the photo to Nicole.

Nicole looked at it for a few seconds before passing it back. “That… is definitely interesting.” It wasn’t a compliment; Lydia could tell from her tone. “Thanks,” was all she could say, though. Lydia looked at the photo again, feeling less proud. She put it on top of her TV and went back to reading.

When night fell, Nicole turned on her desk lamp while she drew. Lydia didn’t know why she needed the desk lamp when the overhead light was on but didn’t think it was wise to question her. The lamp didn’t last long.

“Oh, come  _ on _ ,” Nicole snapped, whacking the lamp like that would make the stubborn light bulb start working. Lydia looked over. The bulb was flickering madly, randomly growing brighter before blinking out only to repeat the action. Then, the lamp went out completely.

Nicole stood with a groan, leaving the room. Lydia could hear her walking door to door and asking if anyone had a lightbulb. It was Justin who came into their room a few minutes later. Nicole lead him to her desk, hopping up to sit on it while Justin took out the old lightbulb and put the new one in.

“Yea,” He said, answering a question Lydia guessed Nicole had asked. “The technology here has been acting weird all day. I think it’s just the old ass building, which is fine.”

“Oh yea, weren’t you the one that got stuck in the elevator?”

Lydia looked up, focusing on the pair.

“Yea, it was the weirdest thing. It got caught exactly in the middle so that no one could get us out. I had to wait thirty minutes in that hot box before someone could get me out.”

“Is that why it’s out of order?”

“No, it’s ‘cause the light broke when the elevator stopped.”

“The bulb went out in there, too?” Lydia asked. Justin looked over at her, blinking before shaking his head. “No, I mean, the lights literally  _ broke _ . The glass shattered and rained on us.”

“When did that happen?”

“After I got done talking to you, actually. When I pushed my cart in there.”

Lydia paused, feeling a sinking suspicion settle into her skin. “Wow, Lydia,” Nicole said with a smile. “You just seem to be causing some bad luck. Lucky Lydia, huh?” She asked, turning to Justin. He grinned at that.

Frowning, Lydia looked at her book.

“Hey,” Nicole said to Justin. “You wanna go get food with me?”

“Sure,” He said.

Nicole walked to the door with Justin. The door slammed shut after they left, startling Lydia. Was Nicole really that mad? For some reason, Lydia didn’t think that was what happened. She sighed through her nose, shutting her book with a snap.

Lydia moved to her suitcases, beginning to put her clothes in the drawer she had pushed into her closet. After Lydia was done putting her clothes away, she grabbed a few fruit snacks from her snack stash.

Her newly silent room was a blessing. Lydia munched on her fruit snacks as she looked for a movie to watch. Nicole had said that she could watch TV when she wasn’t in the room. Taking her absence in stride, Lydia put in  _ Gremlins _ . She even turned off the lights before climbing under her bed once more to enjoy the movie.

Yes, Lydia had just recently watched the movie, but she had the urge to see it again. Instead of focusing on how watching it made her feel better, she rationalized that half the film had been blocked due to someone’s crazy hair. Lydia did imagine that he was watching it with her. Was he enjoying it this time just as much?

The movie ended before Nicole got back. Lydia turned off her TV, turned on her light, grabbed her pajamas, then threw a suspicious look around her room. “Beetle, if you’re here, you better not watch me get changed. That’s gross.”

There was no reply, but Lydia felt herself relax beside herself. She changed quickly into her pajamas, turned off the light again, and slid into bed. The room was silent for a long time, the only sound being Nicole’s clock on her nightstand. Lydia would have to get used to other people making noise.

She stared out at the dark ceiling, thinking. She was looking forward to school. Adam and Barbra had told her that, while high school wasn’t really her thing, that college would be. They said that the people who didn’t bloom in high school would find their place in college. She hoped her place would be more than the freaky goth girl. Still, though, there were some perks to being the freaky goth girl.

“Thank you, Beetle,” She said to the silent room. “For staying with me today. I really appreciate it.” There was no reply before the lamp on Nicole’s desk flashed twice. Lydia smiled and closed her eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beetle really can't help himself when it comes to pranking. At least Mr. Babic was a better sport than Nicole? Nicole is actually based on my roommate my freshman year of college, so a lot of the interactions Lydia has with her and Nicole's normal attitudes are things that actually happened. I hope you guys hate her as much as I do. 
> 
> Lastly, I have NO idea how Trinity does their move-in process so this is basically just a recreation of move-in day at my college. I did a lot of research but I draw the line at looking up specifics on how freshmen moved into college in 1994.


	13. Playing Dress-up

Nicole slept for most of the day, which was okay with Lydia. She managed to stay quiet, even as the hours crept by. It wasn’t until one in the afternoon that Nicole finally began to stir. By that point, Lydia had already gotten dressed, made her bed, gotten lunch, and come back to read her book.

Nicole sat up, her hair practically covering her face. She groaned, pushing her mane away so she could see. “Good morning,” Lydia said, not looking up from her book. “I got you coffee.”

Was it an easy way to try and gain her favor? Most definitely. Nicole blinked slowly, then looked over to her desk to find the Styrofoam cup. “What kind?”

“Just black. I didn’t want to get something and have you hate it. At least with this, you can add what you want.”

“Thanks,” Nicole hopped off her bed, walking to her desk. She picked up the cup and sips it. Then, she made a face. “This is the worst coffee I have ever had.”

Lydia smiles. “That’s the coffee from the cafeteria. I had about the same thought.”

Nicole looked annoyed for a few seconds before she shook her head with a smile. “Never get me coffee again,” She said, then grabbed her shower basket, clothes, towel, and then left. Alone again, Lydia shut her book and stood.

“Beetle, you still there?”

The lamp flicked on once. Lydia chuckled, “You know, I don’t think this is one of those questions you can say no to. Why can’t I see you?”

There was a pause before she felt rough hands grab her hips from behind. Lydia yelps and jumps away only to see Beetle grinning at her. “Hey, babes. You couldn’t see me ‘cause I didn’t want you to.”

“You can control when anyone sees you? I thought-“

“Ghosts can control how visible we are. We can even look invisible to other ghosts. Typically, none of us give a shit since you breathers can’t see us, and we don’t run into many ghosts in the living world.”

“And you wanted to be invisible to me because…”

“It was funny seeing you look confused so much.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, moving back under her bed to sit on the beanbag. “I’m going to a party tonight,” Lydia said, “I assume you aren’t going to come, but I wanted to warn you in case you came looking for me.”

“A party? You?” He pulled on an expression of mock concern, floating over to her and under the bed. “You feelin alright? Another ghost in there with ya?”

She put a hand on his face and pushed him away. In revenge, Beetle licked her hand, causing a look of revulsion to pass over her face. “Hannah invited me. I’ve never been to a party, and I want to go.”

He hummed, shrinking a bit in size so he fit more comfortably under her bed. “I wanna go, too.”

“What?” Lydia blinked, not expecting him to have any interest in a breather party. From what she had seen, Beetle decidedly did  _ not _ like breathers. Lydia was barely an exception.

“I. Want. To. Go,” Beetle repeated, enunciating each word. Lydia felt her head spin as she tried to imagine Beetle at the party. All she could imagine was him taking over the party and scaring people or pranking as he saw fit.

Maybe, though, just maybe, Beetle would be the perfect guest. It would be nice to know she could go to a party with someone who would actually keep her safe. She knew Hannah would try her best, but Lydia wasn’t entirely positive that Hannah would be around the entire time.

“Why do you want to go?” Lydia asked, crossing her arms.

“I’m bored to tears,” He said, melting into a comical puddle. Yellow eyes blinked up at her from the center of the puddle. Lydia looked down, raising an eyebrow before she slipped out from under the bed. “That’s a shame. How do I know you won’t cause problems?”

Betelgeuse formed again, shoving his hands in his pockets as he hunched over slightly. “I’m a perfect angel.”

At Lydia’s silence, Beetle looked around behind him before focusing on her again. “What?”

“Sorry,” Lydia said, “I was waiting to see if God would smite you for saying that.”

Beetle grinned at that, taking a step towards her. He kept his head down, trying his best to look cute. “Come on, baby girl. I promise I’ll be on my  _ best _ behavior,” He raised up a hand, making an X on his chest. “Cross my heart and hope to live.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes, but she was struggling to keep her stern demeanor against his puppy eyes. Finally, she cracked. “Fine, but you have to dress exactly the way I tell you.”

Beetle’s eyes lit up in excitement, his hair frizzing wildly. He surged forward, wrapping his arms around Lydia’s waist and spinning her around. Despite laughing the entire time, Lydia whacked his arm until he put her down with a loud, wet kiss to her cheek.

Lydia pointedly wipes it away as she takes a few safe steps back. “I’m going over to Hannah’s dorm at 4. You can come, but you can’t peep on anyone changing, nor can you let Hannah see you out of your disguise.” She moved to her bed, hopping on it and letting her legs hang over the side.

“Ground rules-“

“You and your rules. I swear, you better not be like this when we get married.”

She grinned. “ _ Ground rules _ , you aren’t allowed to stop people from talking to me and vice versa.”

“That’s boring.”

“You also can’t prank anyone.”

“That’s even worse.”

“You are also going to stay with me the entire party. At least in eyesight.”

“I know I’m handsome, babes, but always in eyesight?”

Lydia crosses her arms, setting her elbows on her knees. “If you don’t agree with all of them, you don’t come. Think carefully about whether you can handle a little boredom.”

Beetle scowled, pulling a cigarette out of midair. He lit it, taking a long drag as he thought. Finally, he let out the noxious cloud of chemicals. “Fine,” He drawled. “I’ll agree to all of that. I reserve the right to pull you out of a conversation that is making you look antsy, though. Parties might have changed since I was alive, but they probably haven’t changed that much.”

Lydia tilted her head before venturing carefully, “What  _ were _ the parties like when you were alive?”

Beetle saw through her attempt easily. “Well,” He started, his clothes changing into one of the Queen’s Guards uniforms. He even had the poofy hat on his head. “The last party I was at was for her majesty, the queen.” Lydia wasn’t sure if it was the terrible British accent or how serious he looked, but she burst into a fit of giggles.

“Shh, you’re ruining the story,” Beetle griped playfully, pulling a musket from thin air and pointing it at her. “Methinks it be treason.”

Lydia used two fingers to move the barrel out of her face. “Methinks the Beetle doth protest too much,” She quotes. “Are you curious about what your real uniform would be for the party tonight?”

He pulled the trigger, a comical ‘Bang!’ flag popping out. Laughing, he changed back into his striped suit. Lydia watched, amused as he collected himself. He floated on his stomach, his face level with hers. “Alright, give it to me, babes.”

“Long blond hair, beard, and a little pudgy. Oh, and around twenty.”

Beetle looked vaguely surprised at her description. “You… kind of described me. Human me.  _ Alive _ me.”

“That was… actually the point. I need you to look more like a college student, though,” Lydia shuffled slightly on her feet. “I told you, I don’t mind the way you look. I mean, minus the moss.”

Almost self-consciously, Beetle reached up and scratched at a patch of moss on his neck. “Sure, babes.”

The green was sucked out of his hair and beard as the ghoulish face he wore was replaced with warm pink skin. His hair flopped in his face, making him look vaguely surfer. Beetle gave an annoyed look, pushing the hair away. Next, his body shape changed slightly. Instead of a beer gut, he just looked like a guy that wore his weight well. Very well.

Beetle landed and walked over to the mirror, looking himself over. His outfits changed rapidly, moving from other suits to ugly sweaters and polos. He even had on a plaid shirt at some point. Finally, Beetle settled on pinstripe jeans and a black and red Coca Cola shirt. He eventually turned, looking at Lydia.

Lydia slid off her bed and took a step forward, wondering how well he could use disguises. His face held fewer wrinkles and was less sunken. His beard was full and looked springy. His hair fell in loose curls around his face, giving him an almost boyish charm. It was obviously still Beetle; she could tell from the body shape and especially the face.

It was the eyes that proved to her definitively that it was Beetle. While the pale yellow had been replaced by white, his eyes were the same. A bright, emerald green that practically glowed. It definitely wasn’t natural but was too enchanting to complain about. She realized she had been staring when Beetle got a knowing grin on his face.

Blushing, Lydia cleared her throat and looked away. “You, um, you look good, Beetle. You can safely say that you clean up really well.”

Beetle looked back at the mirror. “You’re right. Surprisingly I’m not married yet.” He glanced over at her. “I mean, unless all this,” He gestured up and down himself, “changed your mind.”

“Close, but no dice,” Lydia said with a smile. “I do kinda prefer natural Beetle over this… surfer Beetle.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, baby girl,” He growled, grinning at her. It looked almost like he was baring his teeth at her. Lydia should have felt threatened by it, but all it did was make her tense in something other than fear.

“It isn’t flattery if it’s true, but I’ll stop for now.”

Before Beetle could respond, the door opened. Nicole came in, fixing the towel she had wrapped around her head. From the way she kept walking in like nothing was amiss, Lydia guessed that Beetle was still invisible to her. Lydia walked back to her beanbag, sitting in it and picking up her book.

Beetle went back to looking like his usual self. Instead of following Lydia under the bed like she expected, Beetle focused narrowed eyes on Nicole. “I wanna fuck with her.”

It was difficult, but Lydia kept her focus on the book. She tapped her foot against the wall once. Beetle turned to glare at her. “Come on! It’ll be funny, just one prank. It won’t be anything that’ll make her lose hair or anything.”

Lydia tapped her foot again. Beetle let out a frustrated growl, hopping on Lydia’s bed. It creaked under him, startling Nicole, who looked at Lydia. “Did you hear that?” She asked. Lydia looked at her, blinking. “Hear what?”

“That creaking sound. It came from near you.”

“I didn’t hear anything.”

Nicole huffed, fixing her shirt. She walked over to her desk, dropping into her chair to finish what she was drawing.

“This girl is just all… flowers and sunshine, isn’t she?” Beetle grouched. Lydia stifled a laugh by covering her mouth. Nicole looked back at her curiously. “Uh, something funny happened in my book,” Lydia said lamely.

“I thought we agreed to keep the room silent while I’m here?”

Lydia frowned. “Sorry,” She watched Nicole turn back to her drawing. Beetle fell forward, floating upside down in front of her and raising an eyebrow. Lydia looked at him before tapping her foot against the wall twice. He grins viciously. “Act like you don’t hear nothing, babes. I want her thinking she’s insane,” he coached before disappearing completely.

It took a few minutes before knocking sounds came randomly from all walls. Lydia didn’t look up from her book, but Nicole was definitely spooked. “Do you hear that?” She asked, standing up.

“Hear what?” Lydia looked up at Nicole. Nicole gave her a worried look, ripping her eyes away when the knocking sound suddenly stopped. In their place was whispering sounds, the words too garbled to understand. Nicole looked around frantically before looking at Lydia.

“Stop it, I know you’re doing this,” She whispered furiously. “Every time I bring up the quiet, something bad happens. You’re doing  _ something _ .”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t moved an inch,” Lydia answered, looking back at her book and struggling not to laugh.

The whispering in the room grew louder until it was clear what all the voices were saying: “Nicole…”

The girl went pale and ran to the door. She pulled and pulled on the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. Nicole moved like she was about to yank like her life depended on it before the door opened easily. The girl hit Lydia’s bed, then fled from the room like the devil was on her heels.

Lydia couldn’t help it. After the door slammed shut, Lydia burst into laughter. She laughed until her sides hurt, and tears ran down her face. Beetle appeared in the middle of the room, grinning sadistically.

He watched her fall apart, crouching to get a better view of the show. It took at least six minutes for Lydia to collect herself. About two minutes of heavy breathing followed, only for Lydia to devolve into laughter when she saw Beetle’s face. He patiently waited for her to finish, the sadistic grin fading into a look of pure amusement. Apparently, he liked watching her fall apart.

When Lydia could finally breathe easier, she wiped her eyes and looked at him. “Thank you for that. I really needed a laugh.”

“She’s fun,” He said instead. “Scares easy, which is nice.”

“You’re not allowed to make that a habit,” Lydia warned with a grin. “Only when she’s being a brat.”

“So, I get to do that whenever I want?” He asked innocently.

Lydia rolled her eyes and stood up. “I have to go to Hannah’s place. You want to help me pick out an outfit before I go over? I mean, you seem to have a good eye for fashion, oddly enough.” Betelgeuse floated over to her, giving her an appraising look.

He snapped his fingers, and Lydia felt her clothes ripple over her. She looked down to see herself in a fluffy pink sweater and a plaid skirt. It took her a few seconds to comprehend what she saw before she looked up at Beetle. “You put me in anything else that’s pink, and I swear to God I’ll send you back to the Netherworld.”

Beetle grinned, digging his pinkie into his ear. He pulled it out, looking at what was on his finger before flicking it away. “You know, I don’t think God really gives a shit if you wear pink, so what’s He gonna do?”

Lydia narrowed her eyes. Taking the warning, Beetle snapped his fingers. Her outfit was changed to a tight-fitting, striped shirt that showed a sliver of her midriff. She also wore a pair of straight jeans. Lydia blinked and walked over to her mirror. Before she could make her own decision, the outfit was changed again.

The shirt remained the same but covered her midriff. Instead of jeans, Lydia was left in a slightly ruffled black skirt. Suspenders attached themselves to the skirt, settling snugly over her shoulders. “Suspenders have been out of style for a while,” She said, looking over at him. Beetle walked over to her, looking her up and down in the mirror.

“I like them, but if they really aren’t your style,” He said, snapping his fingers once more. The suspenders faded, getting replaced by a red jacket. “There’s something missing…”

Lydia looked at herself in the mirror, looking herself over. She actually liked this look. It was apparent he kept it in her color scheme, which she appreciated. When he reached around her, a flash of black in his hands, Lydia tensed.

Seeming not to notice, Beetle clipped a choker around Lydia’s throat. A little silver beetle charm hung daintily against the skin. Beetle took a step back, looking pleased with the outfit. “Christ, babes, you look like a present I wanna unwrap.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, smiling beside herself. “Thanks, Beetle. I appreciate the outfit.”

“Oh, oh, hold on.”

Black, knee-high socks settled themselves on her legs. “Wear those combat boots of yours,” He said, crossing his arms.

Lydia turned to smile at him. “Thanks. Also, don’t think I noticed the charm. You’re using me for free advertising.”

“Nope,” He said, popping the  _ p _ . Beetle walked over to her, lifting up the beetle charm with two fingers. “I’m just stamping you with my-“ He cut off suddenly before stepping back. “Seal of approval.”

For some reason, Lydia didn’t think that was what he was originally going to finish with. She gave him an odd look before sitting in her desk chair to tie on her combat boots. With that done, she walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her. She took a few steps towards the hall before she heard Justin talking to someone.

“She can’t really be all that bad, Nikki.”

“She’s fucking weird. All this bad and freaky stuff happens around her,” Nicole let out a humorless laugh while Lydia froze in her step. “I called her Lucky Lydia yesterday, but that  _ witch _ is anything but lucky. Luckless Lydia, more like it. I can’t believe the school stuck me with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been a sucker for works that put the title in innocuous situations so I just had to do it myself. Thinking of Beetle having a good eye for fashion is something I decidedly do NOT like but, at the same time, no one can tell me otherwise the red dress he stuck her in in the movie was anything less than amazing. 
> 
> Brownie points to anyone that can figure out what Beetle actually wanted to say.


	14. Unease

Lydia sat on Hannah’s bed, watching the girl get finished. “And so, I told Erica,” Hannah was saying, referencing her absent roommate, “that Nirvana was way better than whatever Podunk band she was referencing. Que one  _ way _ too long argument that ended with us listening to music together. Man, I got really lucky with roommates.”

“That’s really cool, Hannah,” Lydia said, half paying attention to her, half paying attention to Beetle, who was looking through her CD collection. Hannah looked at her with a smile. “How about your roommate? Is she almost as cool as me?”

“Unfortunately, no. She’s half-convinced that I’m a witch,” Lydia sighed, reaching up to twirl a hair around her finger.

“It’s all the black, isn’t it?” Hannah asked, laughing a little. “Man, screw her. Black is completely your color.”

Beetle perked up, looking at Hannah. “I like her. Black is everyone’s color.”

Lydia ignored him, smiling at Hannah. “Well, it’s partially all the black and partially because I’m pretty sure our room is haunted. There’s all these knocking sounds and all of that.”

“You actually believe in ghosts?” Hannah asked, looking back at the mirror. “I mean, I guess they could exist, but I would have to see one to believe it.”

“I don’t think you would like to meet this one,” Lydia said at the same time Beetle enthusiastically asked, “Can I give her some  _ real _ proof?”

“Why not? You some authority on ghosts?” Hannah teased. “Honestly, Lydia, I wouldn’t doubt it if you said you could see ghosts. You have that… ethereal kind of vibe to you like you’ve seen some shit no one else has.”

Lydia chuckled softly. “I guess you could say that. I wouldn’t say that I can see ghosts, but I definitely know when annoying ones are around.”

Beetle, seemingly taking offense to that, threw a pillow from Erica’s bed at Lydia. It hit her in the face. Very aware of the fact that Hannah might be a bit confused about how her roommate’s pillow got to the other side of the room, Lydia chucked it back at him. He dodged, causing the pillow to hit the wall and flop onto the bed.

Completely unaware of the argument happening behind her, Hannah stood from her chair and faced Lydia. “How do I look?”

Hannah had on some straight jeans, a blue flannel shirt, and a tight tank top underneath. It looked cute on her, especially how she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. “You make me want to say, ‘Howdy.’” Lydia teased.

Hannah laughed, looking back in the mirror. She used her pinkie to fix some lipstick she put on. “Cowgirls are hot, right?” She asked.

“Definitely, ma’am.”

Hannah grinned. “Do you want to put your hair up? It’ll show off that choker of yours. I think Beetle would like that.”

Beetle was instantly curious at how Hannah knew his nickname, giving Lydia a grin. “You’ve been talking about me,” he singsongs. “Put your hair up, or I’ll really give her something to talk about.”

“Yes, please,” Lydia muttered, holding out her hand. She quickly put her hair up, looking in the mirror to make sure no strands stuck out at odd angles. Satisfied, she looked at Hannah. “Okay, I’m ready. Beetle should be waiting downstairs for us.”

Taking the hint, Beetle disappeared. Hannah nodded and walked out the door with Lydia. When they got outside, Lydia spotted Beetle leaning against the building. He was disguised, wearing the same outfit he showed Lydia plus a garish green jacket. Beetle had a cigarette hanging out his mouth, already lit.

Hannah followed Lydia’s eyes, looking at Beetle. “Okay, Lydia, sweetheart,” Hannah whispered. “You suck at describing people.” Lydia threw her a glare before walking over to Beetle. He looked up at them before focusing on Lydia. The way he looked at her made her nearly itch; she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

When his eyes finally met hers once more, a wolfish grin formed on his face. Beetle took the cigarette out of his mouth so he could greet them, “Hiya, babes.”

“Hey,” Lydia said warily. Beetle reached over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his side. Then, he looked at Hannah like he was just noticing her. “You’re Hannah,” He stated.

Hannah nodded, looking from Lydia to Beetle. Lydia could feel herself turn red in embarrassment. God, this was mortifying. Beetle was acting like a jealous teenager trying to make a claim. Instead of letting this go on any longer, Lydia dug her thumb into his ribs, out of sight from Hannah.

Beetle yelped and moved away, freeing Lydia from his grasp and dropping his cigarette on the ground. “Serves you right,” She snapped, moving closer to Hannah. “Beetle, this is Hannah. Hannah, this is my  _ friend _ , Beetle.”

Hannah looked like she was processing a lot all at once. She gave Lydia a wide-eyed look before looking at Beetle once more. “It’s nice to meet you,” She said, her voice small. Beetle threw Lydia a poisonous look before chuckling. “Alright, alright,” He said, mostly to himself. “Sorry, Hannah. I like torturing Lydia like that. It’s funny seeing how mad she gets, but she’s right. We’re just friends.”

The lie slid off his tongue easily, nearly convincing Lydia. She watched Hannah find her ‘ah-ha’ moment before she grinned back at Beetle. “Well, you definitely know how to make an introduction,” Hannah commented, holding a hand out to Beetle. He took her hand, giving it a single pump before letting go.

“Jesus, you’re cold,” Hannah said. “I guess you’ve been waiting outside for a while, sorry. Let’s get to the party so you can warm up.”

The walk to the frat house was short, thankfully. Beetle let Hannah and Lydia do most of the talking, only intercepting to make a sarcastic comment or immature joke. Hannah seemed to enjoy him, at least. For some reason, that meant a lot to Lydia. Hannah was the first real friend Lydia had since she was in grade school, so it was nice that she approved of him.

Though, why it mattered so much that Hannah approve of Beetle was a mystery to Lydia. She glanced at him as he was listening to Hannah’s story about her first concert. It took a few seconds, but slowly, his eyes rolled down to meet hers. It was odd seeing Beetle like this—pink skin instead of white, yellow hair instead of green.

She was shocked out of her thoughts by Hannah linking arms with her. “We’re here!” She chirped, pulling Lydia up to the door. Smiling, Lydia struggled to keep up with her. “Careful, or you’re gonna rip my arm off!”

Hannah laughed, pulling her into the house. The first room pulsed with overly loud music and dozens of people talking in groups. Most of them were holding red cups, which Lydia assumed were filled with alcohol. Hannah seemed right at home with the party, somehow weaving a path through people while wondering aloud to Lydia if they would meet many people here.

Ending up in the kitchen, Lydia watched while Hannah grabbed three red cups off the counter. With an ease that spoke of years of practice, Hannah mixed three rum and cokes. “Here!” She said, passing the cup to Lydia, then another one to Beetle. How had he managed to make it through the crowd as quickly as they had?

Lydia looked at her cup, taking a tentative sip. Her face scrunched up as she tasted the alcohol, causing Hannah to laugh uproariously. “You don’t drink much, do you?” She asked. Lydia smiled a bit, shaking her head. Hannah poured some more coke into Lydia’s cup. “There, try that now.”

Lydia took another sip, glad that the coke hid the rum taste more. “Better. I think I can actually manage this.” The trio made their way around the party, Hannah stopping to mix in with other groups. She seemed able to fit in anywhere and was determined to pull Lydia in with her.

Most of the people at the party had heard about it from a friend of a friend. The few people that actually were invited seemed amused about how much it blew up. Lydia hadn’t been outside the house since they arrived, but apparently, the house is so full that people have to hang out in the yard.

Hannah didn’t seem to know very many people here, but she quickly began to change that. Every new group seemed to be filled with old friends from how quickly Hannah worked to fit in. It was definitely interesting to watch, even if Lydia wasn’t very interested in how Maddy got caught in Chris’s room by his girlfriend.

After about two hours of walking around and meeting people, Lydia felt her battery draining quickly. “Hey,” She fairly shouted to Hannah in the hopes she could hear her over the music. “I’m going to go outside!”

“Okay! I’ll come find you in a few minutes!”

Lydia nodded and moved through the crowd. She bumped into a few people but eventually found herself in the back yard. There were fewer people out here, thank god, and Lydia was able to take a deep breath. She moved to the corner of the house, leaning against it and staring off into the distance as she worked to recharge.

The party was definitely something new for Lydia and not something she would like a repeat of. There were too many people and noises. The alcohol tasted good, but she could feel it starting to really affect her. She suddenly wished that the Maitlands had let her try her tolerance out more at home.

Before she could lament this more, she saw a cup being pushed towards her. She took it automatically, looking up at Justin. He gave her a grin. “Here, you looked thirsty.”

Lydia looked down at the drink and took a sniff. It smelled like vodka mixed with something sweet. “No, but thank you. I think I’ve had too much already,” She murmured, trying to give the cup back.

Justin held up his hands with a short laugh. “Nope, you touched it last; you get to deal with it.”

Lydia couldn’t help but smile a little. “Rude,” She said without any bite to it. She did hold onto the cup, promising herself to throw it away later.

“Are you having fun?” Justin asked, moving to her side to lean his shoulder against the house.

“It’s really loud in there,” Lydia said instead of answering directly. “I’ve never been to a party before.”

“Really? Well, a college party seems like a rough place to start. Maybe you need someone to hang around, make sure there are no creeps,” Justin said with a chuckle. He nodded to her cup. “Try it; I promise it’s good. It’ll also help with the sound.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow, tapping her finger against the cup idly. “What, is this some magic juice?”

Justin grinned, ducking his head slightly. “It’s called alcohol. I hear it makes people act more sociable at parties.”

Humming, Lydia took a sip of the drink. It tasted a bit strong, but Lydia was realizing that it was probably just her own tolerance. “My friend, Hannah, she’s been showing me around,” Lydia said, looking around him. There were fewer people in the yard than when she first started.

Justin moved, blocking her sight as he took another step towards her. “That’s nice of Hannah.”

“Yea, it’s nice having friends. I, uh, heard what Nicole was telling you earlier,” Lydia said slowly. Justin blinked before giving her a sheepish smile. “You heard that, huh? Sorry. Nikki is a bit of a drama queen from what I can tell. Don’t take it personally.”

“I’m not. Kids at my high school thought the same thing.”

“So, are you?” He asked suddenly, stepping in front of Lydia.

“Am I what?” Lydia took another sip of her drink, trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

“A witch?”

Oh. He was curious about if she was a freak or not. “I’m not a witch; I don’t practice Wicca, at least,” She answered. Justin reached out, putting a hand on her waist. When had he moved so close?

“Oh, good,” He murmured, moving his face close to hers. “I was worried you might hex me or something.”

Lydia felt very uncomfortable. She laughed a little and stepped away from him while Justin gave her a bemused look. “What?”

“Oh, um, I think Hannah might be looking for me, so…”

“I’m sure she can find us out here,” He said, stepping forward to put his hand on her hip again. “We’re just talking, Lydia. That’s all.”

Lydia couldn’t really see why she felt so anxious all of a sudden. They  _ were _ just talking, after all. He hadn’t done anything except touch her hip and get close to her. Beetle has done that before, and it hadn’t made her nervous. She forced herself to relax. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” She did take another step away, so he wasn’t touching her anymore.

Justin seemed annoyed by that but let his hand drop to his side. “So, what are you studying?” He asked, trying to continue the conversation.

“Studio Arts with a minor in English,” Lydia murmured, feeling her head start to spin. Where was Beetle? She suddenly wanted to go home.

“That’s cool. Are you any good at art stuff?”

“Photography,” She set the drink on the ground, determining that she was done. “I’m going to go find my friends. I think it’s time for me to go home.”

“I can take you home,” Justin offered, looking concerned. He set his drink down next to hers, reaching for her arm. He didn’t make contact, but Lydia still felt an arm wrap around her. She looked up to see Beetle. Pissed off Beetle.

“I can take her home,” He muttered, narrowing his eyes at Justin. “I was just about to go find Hannah next.”

Justin blinked, looking from Lydia to Beetle. “You sure? My room is just across the hall from hers.”

“Yea, I’m sure,” Beetle ducked his head, so his mouth was next to Lydia’s ear. “Put your arm around me. You look about ready to fall over, Lydia.”

Lydia did as she was told. She was sure she would stumble in the darkness, so she was supremely appreciative that he was okay with this. Betelgeuse steered them around the outside of the house, beginning the walk home.

Beetle must have gotten annoyed with how slow she was. He stopped suddenly, hooked an arm behind her knees, and picked her up. “What the hell, Lydia,” He muttered venomously. “Are you a fucking idiot?”

“What?” Lydia asked, startled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, more out of fear he would drop her rather than some need to be close to him.

“You gave me the rule to always stay next to you, and then you go off and disappear. By yourself. In an empty yard with some douche bag jock.”

Lydia blinked. “I was fine, Beetle. The party was just too loud, so I went outside. Justin was just keeping me company.”

“That’s not all he wanted,” He growled. “Lydia, you aren’t an idiot. Did you drink anything he gave you?”

“It was just two sips-“

“Damn it all. You are an idiot.”

Lydia felt her brow furrow. “Why are you so mad at me? I was just talking to someone; we talked about how you aren’t supposed to get mad at me for talking to other guys.”

Beetle’s disguise rippled as his temper began to slip. “Lydia-“

“I’m sorry I left you alone, but that doesn’t mean that you can get mad at me for talking to someone else.”

His control disappeared along with his disguise. Beetle’s hands tightened around her as Lydia got the strange feeling of walking through water. When everything went back to normal, Lydia found herself in her room.

Beetle dropped her legs, keeping his hand on her back to keep her from falling over. When she was standing, he ran an angry hand through his hair. “Lydia, you have to be the stupidest college girl I have ever met, which is saying something,” He hissed, glaring at her.

Lydia was perplexed about what she did wrong. “How about you explain why you’re mad so we can actually be on the same foot.”

Betelgeuse stared at her for a few seconds, seemingly doubting that she actually said that, before he pulled on his hair. “ _ You don’t know _ -“ He shouted before breaking off suddenly. Gnashing his teeth, Beetle walked over to her bed. “Fuck you,” He growled, turning to face her. “You really don’t know why I’m mad? Could it be because you took a drink from someone you barely know? Maybe because you drank the drink without knowing what was in it? How about letting him put his hands on you?”

“How long were you watching me?” Lydia asked sharply. Suddenly, Lydia felt like she was just as mad as he was.

“Why does that matter?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“It  _ matters _ because you saw I was uncomfortable, and you didn’t come. I needed you, Beetle! You saw him grab me, not once but twice. You saw me try to get away only for him to stop me. What the hell was that about?”

“You’re mad at  _ me _ now?” He asked, incredulously.

“ _ Yes _ , Beetle. It’s not as if I haven’t been mad at you before.”

Beetle glared at her, earning an answering glare from Lydia. “You told me not to interrupt you when talking to people. I didn’t want to interrupt until I knew you were done.”

“When I am obviously in distress, interrupt.”

They were silent, staring at each other. Lydia broke first, looking away. “I’m sorry for not telling you I needed help.”

Beetle was silent for a moment before responding, “I’ll interrupt next time.”

Lydia was about to let it drop before she remembered Adam’s advice to her. “Say sorry,” She said, giving him a hard look.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia navigates social situations about as well as I do, but even I know not to take a drink from people at parties. She's trying her best, though, so at least that counts in her favor.


	15. Lines Crossed

“Excuse me?” He asked quietly. Lydia could practically see his rage begin to radiate from him again.

“I said that you should say sorry as well,” Lydia murmured, trying to hold her ground. “I have said sorry three times now, and you have said it exactly zero times.”

“I don’t say ‘sorry,’” He snapped.

“You also said you don’t do the nice thing, Beetle, but you have been nice to me. You have been damn near pleasant to be around for the past few days.”

“I don’t-“

“You have watched movies, defended me, protected me. Hell, you literally just carried me home because you were worried about me.  _ That _ is nice!”

“And why isn’t that enough for you?” He asked, “Why can’t you be satisfied that you got  _ me _ to pretend to be nice?”

“Because, Beetle, an apology is more than just trying to convince me.”

Lydia felt herself fall to something borderline calm. Beetle, on the other hand, looked close to apoplexy. He stomped over to her, forcing Lydia to back into her bed. Beetle put his hands on either side of her on the frame-  _ He really likes caging me in, doesn’t he?  _ -glaring down at her.

“What is an apology, then?” He hissed, literal smoke beginning to come out of his ears. Lydia almost started to laugh, but the way his eyes narrowed reminded her how bad of an idea that was.

“An apology shows that you respect me.”

Beetle looked thrown, actually taking a step back. “What?”

“If you don’t apologize, you’re saying that your pride is more important than my feelings,” Lydia said softly, looking down at the ground. She sighed, her eyes flicking up to meet his. Beetle seemed torn between wanting to be angry and wanting to deflate. The latter option won out with her next quiet accusation.

“If you don’t apologize, you’re saying that I am not worth enough to say two words.”

“Lydia, it’s not that,” He said, taking more steps back from her. He turned and walked to the other side of the room, sitting in Nicole’s chair.

“Do you respect me?”

“I’m the Ghost with the Most. I don’t apologize.”

“It’s a yes or no question, Beetle.”

“I haven’t apologized to anyone in- actually, I don’t think I have ever apologized.”

“Betelgeuse,” He snapped his mouth shut, looking at her. “Do you respect me?”

He stared at her for a few seconds. Then, painfully, he looked away. Lydia felt her heart drop to her stomach. “I see-“

“I do respect you, Lydia.” He said quietly, almost enough for Lydia to doubt that she heard him correctly. “I respect you.”

“Then why can’t you apologize?” She asked, walking over to him. Lydia sat crisscross on the floor, making eye contact with him.

Betelgeuse looked pained. “Because I don’t. I don’t apologize to anyone. It’s not a respect thing, it’s just-“ He growled in frustration, standing so he could move away from her. “I just don’t do it.”

Lydia watched him begin to pace like a caged animal. She suspected he wanted to give in, but his own ego and pride were keeping him back. There would be no victory here tonight. All it would do is push Beetle away and make Lydia feel miserable.

“Hey,” She said, getting his attention. Beetle stopped pacing to give her a wary look. “Let’s just… pause this argument tonight. I’m tired, I don’t feel good, and I just… don’t want to fight anymore. Does that sound good?”

After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. “Yea,” He murmured. There was an awkward pause before Lydia held her hands out to him. “Help me up, please.”

Beetle rolled his eyes, walking over to her. He grabbed her hands in his and helped her stand. Lydia found herself standing close to Beetle. She glanced up at him, seeing him staring down at her intently. “Would you like to watch a movie?” She asked. “I’ll even let you sit in the beanbag with me.”

“Sure,” he murmured, turning and walking to her bed. Lydia was gratified to see he continued to face away from her so she could change. After getting into her comfy PJs, including the beetle sweater he gave to her, Lydia walked over to the bed and climbed under it. She sat in the beanbag, leaving enough room for him to sit.

It looked a bit awkward, watching him try to fit under her bed. Beetle hit his head on the frame with a curse before shrinking down a bit. He fell into the chair next to her, his arm immediately going around her waist. “What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know. Do you have any favorites?”

The look he gave her made Lydia laugh softly. “Right, you don’t understand breathers. Well, there’s a Gremlins 2?”

Beetle tried to hide his excitement as he magicked the movie into the TV. It was funny to see how into these movies he got. However many years spent away from technology, and Beetle was turning into a filmophile. It especially seemed as if Beetle enjoyed horror-comedy. She should show him some typical horror movies at some point.

About an hour into the movie, Lydia found herself dozing on and off. “Hey,” Beetle said, jostling her awake.

“Mm, what? What? I’m awake.”

“Right,” Lydia felt something being pushed into her hands. She looks down to see a water bottle. “What’s this?”

“Water. You need to drink some.”

“I didn’t even drink that much.”

“Baby girl, you can drink this water, or I push it down your throat and hope you don’t drown.”

Lydia glared tiredly at him before opening the bottle and taking a sip. Beetle raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to take another drink. When she did, Beetle grabbed the bottle so she couldn’t put it down.

Barely managing not to choke, Lydia chugged the bottle until it was empty. Satisfied, Beetle pulled his hand away. Lydia grabbed the bottle and whacked him on the head with it. He growled playfully, grabbing her wrist before she could hit him again. Lydia tried to pull her hand away.

Beetle began floating over her, looking amused. “Problem, babes?” He asked.

“I would like my wrist back, please,” She grouched, glaring up at him.

“Are you going to hit me again?”

“…No,” Lydia was always a terrible liar.

He grinned, pressing down on her. Lydia managed to yank her hand back, raising the bottle above her head. Beetle grabbed her wrist again, pinning it against the floor. Suddenly, their position caused both of them to tense.

Beetle was practically laying on her, floating just enough not to crush her. He had one palm pressed against the floor, his other hand pinning hers. Lydia was panting a bit, watching his expression. Beetle had a blank face, watching hers as well.

It felt like minutes passed within the span of a heartbeat. His head lowered towards hers, but Lydia found her hand pressed against his cheek, her thumb against his lips. “I don’t know,” She whispered. Beetle didn’t seem annoyed or put off.

“Do you want to?” He asked after a moment. “No fear or anxiety or embarrassment. Deep down, do you want me to kiss you?”

Lydia stared at him. She hadn’t realized that she had stopped breathing, nor had she realized that her hand slowly fell from his face. There was no air for words in her chest, so all Lydia could do was nod slightly.

Beetle nodded back, waiting for a second more before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

His mouth was soft against hers, tasting of alcohol and cigarettes. There was an underlying flavor of rot, something that should have disgusted Lydia. Instead, she found herself intrigued by the flavor.

Her free hand hesitantly came to his head, digging her fingers into his wild hair. Beetle’s free hand dug into her hip, his fingers likely leaving bruises on the pale skin. When Lydia found she needed air, she pulled on his hair slightly. Beetle obliged with a small snarl and a nip to her bottom lip.

Lydia gasped for air, turning her head away. Beetle gave her a moment to collect herself, pressing his nose against her pulse. “How was that for a first kiss?” He rumbled lowly. The hot breath against her sensitive skin sent a shiver down her spine. Lydia felt him grin, pressing a soft kiss against her neck.

“I-I don’t know,” She murmured, closing her eyes to try and keep her head from spinning more. This was a lot to process after an already loaded night.

“You don’t know?” He asked, moving. Lydia opened her eyes to see his face in front of hers.

“I think… I need another comparison,” She whispered, a blush filling her cheeks.

“I’d be happy to oblige,” Beetle growled before kissing her again. Lydia had to admit that she enjoyed the second kiss just as much as the first. Instead of the awkwardness she expected in a first kiss, Beetle left no room for shame. He commanded the kiss, controlling the heat behind it and the gentleness between them. Beetle even let go of her wrist to cup the side of her face with his rough palm.

After a few long minutes, he pulled back once more. Lydia panted softly. “You know, this whole being dead thing isn’t fair if it means you don’t need air,” She complained. Beetle grinned lazily, moving to half lay beside her on the beanbag. “Being dead has its perks sometimes.”

She smiled back at him. Lydia’s lips still tingled from the kiss, and her bottom lip felt swollen. Her body felt warm all over, nearly burning where she touched him. “How long have you wanted to do that?” He asked, his hand resting idly on her stomach.

“It was the alcohol,” She said, half-joking.

“Oh, I’m sure it was,” He answered sarcastically.

“You’re missing the movie,” her voice dropped to a whisper. Beetle’s eyes flicked over to the TV before looking back at her. “I  _ missed _ the movie,” He points out.

“That’s your own fault.”

“My fault?” Beetle grinned at her, his fingers pressing lightly into her stomach.

“If you hadn’t messed with my water bottle, you wouldn’t have been whacked with it.”

He hummed, neither taking the blame nor rejecting it. Instead, he floated out from under the bed. Lydia sat up to watch him. “Where are you going?”

“Putting you to bed,” He said, snapping his fingers. Lydia found herself lifted from the beanbag and floating up onto her bed.

Beetle pulled the comforter back, tossing it over her again when she was situated. “I’m not tired,” Lydia complained, reaching for him. Beetle grabbed her wrist, pressing a kiss to her palm. “You’re going to sleep even if I have to hit you with a hammer.”

“Bully.”

“Brat. Night, babes.”

Beetle ducked out of sight. Lydia listened to him moving under her bed, pulling out the movie. “Try Children of the Corn,” Yawning, Lydia suggested before closing her eyes. He chuckled darkly, but Lydia heard him put in a new movie before settling into the beanbag.

Lydia listened to the intro, the wind blowing through the corn and the bell ringing in the tower. She heard the opening soliloquy. Then the TV became the background noise that lulled her into sleep.

\--

Her breathing evened out so quickly, I almost thought she was faking it. Reaching up, I took her hand. When she didn’t stir, I knew she was actually out. Christ, Lydia could probably sleep through anything.

The thought sent a burst of warmth through my chest, something I thought I would never feel. This girl, this little breather brat, was inspiring thoughts in my head I haven’t felt since I was alive. I was angry when she talked to other people; hell, I was angry when she _ looked _ at other people. I wanted to know every reason she smiled, every reason she laughed.

I know I don’t love her.

I would never love Lydia Deetz.

I did enjoy her company, though. It was something I never thought would happen again, finding enjoyment in other people through something more than torture. She was easy to rile up, fun to torment. I loved seeing her blush, either in anger or in embarrassment.

And when I kissed her…

A groan escaped my throat as I drug a hand down my face. Lydia muttered quietly in her sleep at the sound, reminding me that I wasn’t alone. Why it mattered that I be quiet, I didn’t know. All I knew was that I really didn’t want to wake her up.

Would she regret the kiss? Was it really just alcohol that made her kiss me? For some reason, I really hope it wasn’t. She was so soft and warm. I had nearly forgotten how warm breathers were. Her skin fairly burned my own every time she touched me, and I swear it was the best burn. Well, second best to gravedigger’s juice.

Lydia also smelled so clean, like lemons and lavender. If I had to guess, it was from her shampoo, but I didn’t care. When I kissed her, that was all I could smell, and I felt myself floating more on that than on my own powers. She was so sweet.

I gave myself an inward shake, trying to rid my mind of her. I would marry Lydia Deetz, but that doesn’t mean I have to love her. She is just a pissant little breather girl; I am the most notorious poltergeist in the Netherworld. When I am free to do what I want, then I’ll be able to scare the piss out of everyone instead of waiting for someone to call my name.

“Beetle,” She murmured, her voice rough with sleep. I chuckled humorlessly. Even in her dreams, she still called my name. How many conversations had she invited me to by saying that nickname of hers? I doubt I will ever tell her that I can hear her when I’m not there. Knowing how bashful Lydia is, she would probably stop talking altogether.

I turned off the TV, then slid out from under her bed. Lydia, in the short time I had been under the bed again, had somehow tangled herself in her blankets. She hugged her knees to her chest tightly, making me think she looked like a lonely child. Lydia probably was lonely, even though she had her precious Maitlands.

“I’m right here,” I whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Placing my palm on her temple, I implanted dreams that I thought she would enjoy. It was a gift for saying my name so sweetly.

I needed to leave. Hopefully, Lydia won’t be too mad at me. There are just a few matters I have to take care of. With how much she was already softening towards me, I knew it wouldn’t be too long before she agreed, and I could go back to life as I want it. Might as well get my affairs in order before we tied the knot.

She sighed when I pulled my hand back. Lydia was probably the only person, alive or dead, that actually craved my presence. After walking to her desk, I left another small gift for her to find in the morning. Then, I disappeared.

I swear I don’t love Lydia Deetz. But I think I’m starting to like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unabashedly have favorite chapters as I have told you all before. Chronologically, this is my third favorite chapter. Of all time? Definitely top five. I wanted them to argue and not resolve it because not all arguments can be resolved in the moment. I wanted them to play and argue like they normally do before crossing a very important line. Also, Beetle's monologue at the end always makes me grin like an idiot. Plus, the revelation that Beetle can hear Lydia whenever she talks to him! I wonder if that's going to be important or not... 
> 
> I absolutely adore this chapter and I'm very excited to see what y'all have to say about it. See you guys next week!


	16. First Day

Beetle wasn’t there when she woke up. He wasn’t there when she went over to Hannah’s dorm, when they got dinner, nor when she went to bed. Neither was he there when she did it all over again on Sunday.

The kiss must have rattled him, Lydia decided. That, or maybe she just didn’t live up to his expectations. Both thoughts made her feel hollow inside. Beetle had only come into her life a week ago, but he’s been with her nearly every day that week. Christ, had it only been a week? He had messed up everything in her life that was stable; the Maitlands, her home life in general, and her mental stability sometimes.

Beetle had also changed things for the better. Lydia talking about him to Hannah was likely why Hannah continued to talk to her until they actually became friends. He made her laugh until she cried at least twice. Beetle even stood up for and protected her. It was more than she could even say for her own parents.

Maybe that was why she missed him. Nicole was nicer to her. Well, she had stopped noticing that Lydia existed, which Lydia took for her being nice. Justin apologized for his behavior at the party. Hannah  _ flipped _ when she heard about the kiss, then demanded to know every little detail about it.

Everything was going great. Still, for some reason, Lydia wanted to hide. If it weren’t for Hannah, she probably wouldn’t even leave her room. It was all so… different. This was a new space, town, college, filled with people that Lydia couldn’t even imagine meeting. Beetle was like her lifeline to her home. With him gone, especially since he left right after their kiss, Lydia was left feeling alone.

_ It will be better when classes start _ , Lydia reminded herself on Monday morning. She found herself in the cafeteria, eating some cereal and reading a book. Hannah was still in bed; her class didn’t start until 11. Lucky bitch.

Lydia had some gen-eds she had to finish; English 201 (which happened to fit in with her minor, thankfully), French, algebra, and American History. She was also taking Visual thinking with Photography. Her first class was English at 9 in the morning. She made a mental note to never schedule a class this early again.

She put her book in her bag, then stood to put the tray away. Lydia was half paying attention and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a crash from behind her. She turned, seeing a boy staring down at his books and the leftover oatmeal that was coating them. His expression was one of tired resignation, which Lydia agreed with immensely.

“Would you like help?” She asked, walking over to him. The boy looked at her, blinking slowly. “Huh? Oh, sure. Sorry, I don’t think I’ve woken up completely yet.”

Lydia gave him a small smile before crouching down. She used the napkins on her tray to wipe off the books before the boy picked them up. After all the books were off the ground, Lydia picked up his tray and put it under her own. “I got this,” she said, standing up again.

“Let me at least walk with you to the tray return,” He protested, already walking that way before Lydia could say no. She shook her head, following him.

“So, what’s your name?” She asked, dropping the tray on the rack.

“Ryan. Yours?”

“Lydia,” She looked at him, tilting her head. “Why don’t you have a backpack, Ryan?”

“I wanted to work on my abs today. It was so nice of the school to supply us with free weights,” He couldn’t finish the sentence without a few chuckles. Ryan’s laugh was warm and light, making Lydia nearly join him.

He was cute. At least a head taller than Lydia, Ryan had brown hair, brown eyes, and a smattering of freckles all over him. He was broad-shouldered, like he could have played football in high school.

“What class do you have first?” He asked suddenly.

“English 201?”

“With Mr. Parker?”

Lydia blinks and nods. “Yea, that’s him.”

Ryan smiles. “Cool, I have him, too. Do you want to walk together?”

And so, Lydia found herself walking to class with a cute boy. Ryan apparently lived downstairs in North Campus, room 135. His parents had paid for a private room, which sounded like heaven to Lydia. Ryan, on the other hand, was enthralled with the fact that Lydia was allowed to have her car on campus.

“How did you manage that?” He asked as they walked into the English building. “Freshmen aren’t allowed to have cars on campus.”

“My parents travel a lot, and I’m the only one who can take care of the house while they are gone. My dad sent a letter to the Dean explaining the situation, so I was allowed to keep my car.”

“I hope you realize that everyone is going to be bugging you for a ride. Including me.”

Lydia smiled up at him, raising an eyebrow. “I just met you.”

Ryan whined playfully. “Come on, Lydia. I’ll carry your books for you. I’ll clean your room. I’ll even pay for dinner sometime!  _ Please _ ?”

Lydia read the signs through his plea, leading them both to the classroom. Students were lined up outside, so Lydia leaned against the wall. “Tempting,” She said, looking at him. “Very tempting. But what’s in it for me?”

Ryan blinked and grinned at her. “Clever- that was really clever, Lydia. Alright, princess, what do you want?”

“How about a phone number? And then I’ll think about it.”

Ryan immediately pulls off his backpack and grabs a piece of notebook paper. Pressing it into the wall, Ryan scrawls down two numbers then passes it to her. “Here. This is my cellphone and my landline.”

Lydia looks it over, then puts it in her backpack. “Okay. I’ll give you a call.”

The door opened, and students waited for the classroom to empty before surging in themselves. Ryan nods, moving in front of Lydia. She understood why when students literally jumped out of the way of Ryan and subsequently Lydia. When Lydia sat at a back desk, Ryan dropped next to her, grinning.

Lydia couldn’t help but grin back. “Can you come with me to my next class, too?”

The rest of the day was much less eventful. She had another class ten minutes after the first one ended, this time Algebra. Her last class was the one she actually was looking forward to: Photography.

The teacher was a charming older black lady by the name of Mrs. Prince. The first day of class was less of a class and more of an introduction and game day. There was a total of eight students in the class, which Mrs. Prince assured everyone was completely normal.

“Not everyone,” She said, sitting on the corner of her desk, “has an eye for photography. They assume that it is an art form for people who pretend to be artists. Many people flock towards the flashy arts, drawing, sculpting, those sorts of old-fashioned things.”

She wrinkled her nose before going back to her easy smile. “Photography is taking something that is already magnificent and making it more, giving it a different  _ feeling _ than the one it started with. A picture is worth a thousand words, and-“ She cuts off, looking at the clock. “I am very excited to see what novels you write on Wednesday.”

The class started moving around and packing up. Lydia moved slower than everyone, making sure the room was nearly empty before walking over to Mrs. Prince. She looked up at Lydia with a curious smile. “Can I help you?”

“Hi, Mrs. Prince-“

“Mary. You can just call me Mary. Mrs. Prince makes me feel like an old lady.”

Lydia grinned before handing her a few photos she had taken. “I’m not very good, but I enjoy taking photos, and I wanted to know your thoughts.”

“You aren’t very good  _ yet _ ,” Mary enunciated, “but I know that, if you are passionate about it, you will be someday.” She looked down at the photos, considering each one before moving onto the next.

After a few minutes, Lydia started getting nervous. Finally, “What did you say your name was?”

“Oh, Lydia Deetz, ma’am.”

“Well, Miss Deetz, you have a talent for this.”

Mary passed the photos back, smiling. “When you get famous someday, make sure to put me in your memoir.”

“They’re really good?”

“Really, really. You still have a lot to learn, of course, but you have an amazing start. If you have any questions, I would be more than happy to help. That last one, the woman in the window?” She grinned and gave a chef’s kiss. “You tell a compelling story in a single square photo. You should be very proud.”

“Thank you,” Lydia said, flushing at the praise. “I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

“See you Wednesday, Miss Deetz.”

Lydia left, making her way out of the building. She wasn’t sure where to go now; she had no more classes today, and Hannah was in one right now. The idea to call Ryan was tempting, but she didn’t know if he was in class as well. The fact that Lydia got a boy’s number on the first day of class made her smile as she made her way to the library.

Lydia slowly made her way around the building before finding a quiet corner to sit in. She pulled out her books, beginning to work on her homework. There wasn’t a lot, just some reading in English and workbook pages in Algebra.

When she was done with that, she realized she still had nowhere to go. It was only 3:30 in the afternoon. Nicole would be back in the dorm, Hannah was  _ still _ in class, and Beetle was MIA, so she had no one to be around right now. With a sigh, Lydia pulled her book out of her bag.

She read as the library slowly emptied around her. When she heard the church bell outside ring for five o’clock, Lydia decided that it was time to go. It felt like she had only made it a few steps outside before Justin slid up beside her. “Hey, Lucky.”

“Lucky?” Lydia asked, smiling at him. “What’s with that nickname?”

“I dunno. It feels like it fits. Lucky Little Lydia.”

“That’s some nice alliteration.”

“I thought so, too,” He was quiet for a moment. “Hey, can I take you out to dinner sometime? Maybe this weekend?”

“I’m hanging out with a friend this weekend,” Lydia wasn’t sure why she lied. It just came out before she could stop it. Justin looked so disappointed, so Lydia finished with, “But I can do next Friday.”

“It’s a date. What are you doing right now?”

“I was going to grab some dinner in the cafeteria.”

“Can I come with?”

Lydia hesitated before answering with, “Sure. It sounds like fun. Not an official date, though.”

Justin grinned, holding up his hands defensively. “Fine, fine. Damn, you’re picky, Lucky.”

“A girl is allowed to have priorities.”

They walked into the cafeteria together, only separating to get food before meeting up amongst the tables. Justin led Lydia to a far table, gesturing for her to sit. Lydia gave him a small smile, pulling out a chair and dropping in it. Justin sat across from her.

“So, what classes did you have today?” He asked, picking up his burger and biting into it.

“English 201, College Algebra, and Photography. You?”

“College Algebra, Theater, and Spanish. I would have preferred having your day.”

Lydia grinned, taking a bite of her mac n cheese. “Photography is a fun class.”

“You like taking photos?” The way he asked made Lydia feel sour in her stomach.

“Yea, I’ve loved taking photos since I was a kid. I remember taking photos of butterflies and flowers because I thought they were pretty,” She said, forcing a small laugh in her tone. “There was this one time when my dad came out of his room… he had put on my stepmom’s night crème, and he looked terrifying. I still threaten him with that photo today.”

Justin laughed, and Lydia felt whatever tension she had fade. They talked about classes and movies for the rest of dinner. Justin was especially entertained that Lydia loved horror movies. “You aren’t scared?” He asked, pushing his tray away.

Lydia put hers on top of his. “Not really. I mean, it’s not like real life isn’t scarier than fiction.”

“What is that, Poe?”

“Mark Twain.”

“So, you’re cute, funny, and can quote classic authors. How do you not have a boyfriend?”

“Because I’m awkward, obsessed with black, and don’t go out much,” Lydia said bluntly, causing both of them to break down into a fit of laughter. Justin reached out, grabbing her wrist. Lydia’s laughter died, watching him.

He smiled as if he wasn’t touching her. When his eyes flicked down, he let go of her wrist only to trail his fingers down to her palm with a light touch. Lydia felt herself stop breathing as she stared at his hand. Justin repeated the motion. “Hey, Lydia… you want to go back to my room? Watch a movie or something?”

Lydia stood suddenly. “I have to… go. I’m meeting Hannah in her room.” Before waiting for him to respond, Lydia bolted like a startled rabbit. She didn’t even hear Justin calling out for her.

There was no one at the desk manager’s area when Lydia got to the building. At least that meant she didn’t have to check-in. When Lydia reached Hannah’s dorm, it was a short girl with curly black hair who opened. “Hello?”

“Is Hannah here?” Lydia’s rushing mind distantly made the connection that this was Erica.

Erica stepped back, letting her into the room. Hannah was sitting on her bed, slapping the top of the radio. She looked up with a grin, but it was gone by the time Lydia made it to her bed. Hannah hopped off, wrapped an arm around Lydia’s shoulders, and led her out of the room.

Hannah shepherded her to the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind them. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? What happened?” The endearment struck Lydia as a very Barbra thing to do.

“I don’t like boys,” Lydia said shortly, walking to the sink to splash water on her face. The cold water shocked her brain into calming down.

“What happened?” She repeated.

“I ran into Justin outside the Library,” Lydia stood up straight, wiping the water off her face.

“Justin?”

“I literally ran into him on Thursday. He was also the guy I was talking to on Friday.”

Hannah nodded, leaning against the door to stop other people from coming in. “Okay, okay. I’m caught up now. Continue.”

“Well, Justin asked me out on a date next weekend.”

“And that’s bad because…” She trailed off, obviously wondering what the hell was wrong with Lydia.

“It wasn’t the date,” Lydia said tiredly, “I just get a weird feeling from him. We would be talking about something innocent, and he just says something in a certain way that just…” She trailed off uncomfortably. “And then he touched me and I…”

“Well, Lydia,” Hannah said with a grin. “It sounds like you have a crush.”

“It doesn’t feel like a crush,” Lydia said slowly, replaying how she felt over dinner in her mind.

“You mean it doesn’t feel like what you feel for Beetle?”

A flush covered Lydia’s cheeks as she looked away. “No, it’s just… He’s sweet and funny and cute, but I don’t feel what he feels. I just don’t know how to deal with that; I’m confused. I don’t deal with guys that often.”

“Would you like my professional opinion?”

“Please.”

“Go on the date with him. It’s one date, you get a free meal, then you go home. There’s no obligation, no feelings.”

Lydia felt herself deflate a bit but nodded. It wasn’t bad advice, and the way Hannah said it made it sound almost sensible. Hannah had a way of giving an option that sounded like the only feasible choice. “Good. Anything else I should know about? Anymore kisses? Boys?”

“Well…”

“Lydia Deetz, you  _ slut _ !” Both girls laughed as Hannah made her way over to Lydia and hugged her. Lydia froze before slowly hugging her back. “Tell me everything.”


	17. Distraction

It didn’t surprise Lydia that, when Friday came, she already wanted to be done with college. Photography was fantastic, but her math, English, French, and history classes were going to be the death of her. She barely understood French, was tired of the English readings, and her history teacher had the most monotone voice. It was like she was listening to that teacher from Ferris Bueller.

She was tired after classes, not even wanting to sit in the Library as she had done every day this week. Instead, after her last class, Lydia walked back to her dorm. She climbed up the stairs, fumbled for her keys, then made her way to the room.

Lydia’s life was never simple as she saw the white sock hanging off the door. It was literally the oldest signal in the book, which made Lydia almost laugh. Instead, she let out a long sigh and tried to figure out what to do. There was only one idea that came to her mind as she walked back downstairs.

After looking for a few moments, Lydia found herself outside room 135. She took a breath, then knocked on the door softly. “One second!” Ryan called from inside. Lydia heard a thud, a crashing sound, a loud curse, and more shuffling before Ryan opened the door. He had a hand covering his forehead as he looked down at Lydia.

He was in jeans and a tight-fitting Mario t-shirt. “Oh, Lydia,” He said, dropping his hand immediately. There was a red spot on his forehead. “Nice shiner,” She said with an awkward smile.

“You should see the closet door. What’s up?”

Lydia shuffled on her feet and adjusted the backpack on her shoulders. After a moment, she let out a heavy sigh. “My roommate is having sex, and I didn’t know where else to hide until she was done.”

Ryan blinked then stepped inside the room. “Come on in. Sorry for the mess.”

Lydia stepped in, looking around. There were dirty clothes covering the floor, dishes on his desk, and half drank bottles of soda all over. Ryan shut the door behind her and quickly began picking up the clothes. Lydia watched him with a half-smile.

She had called him after her conversation with Hannah, and they became fast friends after that. Ryan ate breakfast with Wednesday and today, walked with her to class, and called her about homework every night. It was… sweet.

This was the first time she had seen his room. It was interesting seeing how he designed. The room was mostly bare except for some sports paraphernalia and video game posters. He had a TV stacked on a chair, a SNES placed on top of it. He had been playing a video game, which Lydia had apparently made him lose.

Lydia moved over to his desk, picking up a cup he had set on his English book. “That looks like a wonderful use for a book,” She teases, looking at him.

Ryan was holding too many clothes to see his face, but from the way the pile of clothes shifted suddenly, Lydia assumed he was trying to look at her. Trying to find a quick solution, he opened his closet door, threw the clothes in, then slammed the doors shut before the mountain could tumble over. “What?” He asked.

Lydia couldn’t help but laugh. A cute blush formed on his face as he put a hand on the back of his neck. “I’m not the cleanest person,” He mutters, walking over to her.

“I can see that. Who uses that many clothes in a week?”

“You never know, I could be a fashion model.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow, grinning at him. “Yea? Show me your strut.”

Ryan thought about it for a second before walking to the other side of the room. He then proceeded to do the most awkward strut Lydia had ever seen. When he got to his door, she was laughing her ass off. “Do the turn!” She encouraged.

Ryan put his hand in the air, the other on his hip, as he performed a dramatic turn. The strut back was much more eccentric, ending with him kicking his heel up behind him. Lydia was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. Ryan was laughing as well as he walked over there. “You need to lean over?” He asked, which only made Lydia laugh harder. The only sounds coming out now were closer to a seal than a human laugh.

After getting her to sit on the desk, Ryan walked to a large blue container under his bed. Then, he came back with two sprites. “Here,” he said, leaning on the desk next to her. Lydia took it and opened it. She took a sip, still smiling. “What were you playing?” She asked, nodding to the TV.

“Street Fighter 2. It came out a few years ago.”

“Oh, I’ve never played it,” She said.

“You want to try? I have another controller.”

Ryan led her over to the TV. While Lydia sat on the ground, Ryan began the search of his room for the other controller. It took about five minutes before he finally found it inside his closet. Lydia was surprised the clothes didn’t fall out when he opened the door.

Then, he plugged the controller in, passing it to her. Ryan pressed start then showed her how to select a character. “You take Ryu. He’s the starter character, so his controls aren’t too complicated. I’ll take Dee Jay.”

Though it was slow-moving, Ryan was a surprisingly good teacher. He showed her how to perform some of the easier combos and waited as she got used to the controls. Even though he tried to hide it, Lydia knew he let her win the first round. It was a sting to her competitiveness, but she just decided to rile him up.

“Man, losing to a girl,” She teased, looking at him.

“Oh, whatever. Beginner’s luck. No way in hell are you winning the next round.”

“Wanna bet?”

Like Lydia expected, he absolutely thrashed her. Lydia couldn’t even land more than three hits before he was declared the winner. It was all good-natured, thankfully. Ryan wasn’t a sore winner, which made losing easier. Finally, after about five losses in a row, Lydia pushed the controller into his chest.

“You’re cheating,” She accused, pointing a finger at him. Ryan gave her a mock offended look. “How dare you. I would never cheat.”

Lydia rolled her eyes playfully, standing up. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

Ryan stood as well, pouting. “Come on, one more round. I’ll be nice.”

“What, you’ll let me last another five seconds.”

“I was thinking something closer to ten.”

Lydia grinned at him. “Bye, Ryan.”

“Wait, at least call your room first and make sure she’s done,” He said, pointing to the landline sitting on his desk. Lydia threw him a knowing look as she walked to the phone. He just wanted her to stay. The thought made her feel warm all over as she picked up the phone and dial.

Lydia let it ring for a while before hanging up. Of course, the school wouldn’t have answering machines. “Yea, she’s either not in the room or still busy,” She complained, leaning against the desk.

“Well,” Ryan scratched his head. “If you aren’t interested in street fighter, maybe I could get you to play some RPGs.”

“What’s an RPG?”

“Role-playing game. You have a character, and you have to work on making them stronger with a team. Does that sound like something you might be interested in?”

Ryan coaxed her into sitting down again, promising that it wouldn’t be like the last game. Thankfully, it wasn’t. This one was called Final Fantasy 4 or something. Lydia wasn’t really paying attention. The game was a relatively simple one with a built-in tutorial and slowly increasing difficulty. There were random spikes that annoyed Lydia and amused Ryan.

The only time Ryan commented was to instruct her on how to set up her team more effectively. He sat next to her, leaning back on his hands. Lydia tried to pretend that the arm pressed nicely into her back was an accident as she battled a monster. She was actually having more fun with this than the previous video game, which was a plus.

“So, you don’t play many video games?”

“I don’t even have a system. I’ll probably ask my dad for one for Christmas this year,” She said idly, wondering if the Betelgeuse reminder would work after six years.

“What do you do instead?”

“I watch movies a lot and read. I even write sometimes.”

“What movies do you watch?”

“Horror,” She said, glancing at him.

He hums, flashing her a grin. “I should have guessed. You definitely wear the spooky dynamic inside and out.”

Lydia tucked some hair behind her ear with a shy smile. “Is… that okay?”

“Yea. I think every boy’s dream is to meet a hot goth girl.”

“Oh, do  _ not _ say that,” Lydia said with a laugh. “Do you know how many guys said that in my high school? It has completely lost its charm.”

“Ah, damn it. Well, give me a while, and I’ll find some new pickup line.”

Lydia rolled her eyes playfully and looks back at the TV. “Do you like movies?”

“Yea. I like action movies, though. I’m a huge Disney buff as well.”

“Disney? I never would have pegged you as a Disney guy.”

“Oh yea, just drop me off in front of Cinderella and listen to me sing better than the princess herself,” He joked. “Were you a Disney girl or Scooby-Doo?”

“Take a wild guess.”

“Scooby-Doo, got it. Is that where you started getting into monsters and all that?”

“I think I’ve always been interested in monsters even before I saw the show. The show did help me figure out that people are a lot scarier than monsters, though. At least with monsters, you know that they aren’t going to really hurt you.”

“What about that movie, the uh… The Creature from the Black Lagoon. That thing killed people.”

“That thing was also in a movie. Give me one example of a real cryptid that actually hurts people.”

“Oh, shit, okay. Uh,” He was quiet for a long moment before clapping. “Mothman! Mothman killed people, and he’s a cryptid.”

Lydia laughs. “Alright, point taken. But in the span it took for you to think of the Mothman, I could think of at least ten serial killers. Humans are much more terrifying than monsters.”

“Alright, you win this time, Deetz, but I’ll best you in the next debate.”

Lydia gave him a sideways glance.

“What?” He asked.

“You had the perfect chance to quote Scooby-Doo, and you didn’t. I have to say, I’m kinda disappointed in you, Ryan.”

He laughed, sitting up. “Okay. Can I have a do-over?”

“Nope, you lost the chance.”

“Damn it,” He whined, dropping back on the ground. Lydia paused the game and looked back at him. She pats his shoulder, “There there, I know it must be difficult.”

He rolled his eyes at her, pushing her hand away. “You’re mean.”

“I know.”

“So, I have to work this weekend-“

“You work?” Lydia asked.

“Yea, my parents are paying for college, but that doesn’t mean that I’m scot-free. They want me to get more of a work ethic, so I’m working at Dairy Queen.”

“Oh my god, you have to tell me what days you’re working.”

He gave her a bewildered look. “Why?”

“I want to see you at work!”

“No.”

“Come on, Ryan. I want to go get a blizzard.”

“No way in hell, Lydia.”

Lydia whined playfully. “You’re no fun. Guess I’ll just have to go every day.”

Ryan groaned and covered his face. “I’m going to just have to quit, I see. Working just isn’t my thing.”

Lydia grinned, setting the controller on the ground. “Alright, it has been exactly two hours since I came in here. If they aren’t done yet, then I should probably call 9-1-1,” She said, standing up. Ryan looked up at her with a frown. “You sure you have to leave?”

“I have homework,” She said with a smile.

“It’s  _ Friday _ . Homework is for Sundays.”

“Sunday is a day of rest. If I get my homework done tonight, then I can rest on Sunday.”

“Who knew the goth was a good little Catholic girl,” He griped playfully, standing up. Ryan picked up Lydia’s backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. Lydia raised her eyebrow at him. “I think that’s mine.”

“I think I’m holding it captive.”

“You get to do both your English homework and mine, then.”

Ryan had to think about it for a few seconds before passing the backpack over to her. “That’s a dirty threat.”

“And you’re a terrible negotiator.”

He grinned at her. “See you, Deetz.”

Lydia waved and walked out of the room. She was still wearing a smile on her face when she reached her dorm. The sock was, thankfully, gone when she got to her door. After unlocking it, Lydia slowly went inside. Nicole was passed out on her bed, her clothes strewn on her side of the room. The guy she was with was gone, saving Lydia from having to make any awkward conversation.

She dropped her backpack next to her desk and fell into her chair. Nicole didn’t even stir at the sound. “Light sleeper, my ass,” Lydia muttered mutinously as she pulled out her books. She worked quietly on her homework, starting with English and finishing with her Photography homework.

It was just a worksheet, asking how to properly use a camera. Lydia could have done it in her sleep and was done in only a matter of minutes. She looked over at Nicole, who was still sleeping, snoring slightly, and wondered if she should wake her up. It would have been the nice thing to do if they were friends. Luckily, Lydia wasn’t her friend.

Lydia stood, moving over to her beanbag. She sat in it as quietly as she could then turned on her TV. After Beetle had left last Friday, Lydia had moved all her movies to under her bed. They were stacked next to the TV, giving Lydia a quick, if slightly disorganized, library. She looked through the films, trying to figure out what she was in the mood for.

After a long pause, she selected  _ The Breakfast Club _ . It was a good movie. Since she had been watching nothing but horror movies recently, it was a perfect departure from the usual. Lydia turned the volume down to where even she could barely hear it. Nicole still didn’t wake up.

Some mutinous thoughts were swimming through Lydia’s head about her. Maybe dropping a book to scare her awake? Lydia didn’t want to do anything to hurt her or her grades, but it would be funny to scare her again.

As these thoughts swam through her head, she found herself zoning out of the movie and the area around her. She didn’t notice anything amiss until a pair of hands covered her mouth and eyes, muffling her scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, I wonder who would enjoy scaring Lydia in her own room? Also, what do you guys think about Ryan? He's going to be hanging around for a while, so I hope your first reactions are positive! Things start heating up next week, so I'll see you all then!


	18. Sunset Picnic

Sharp hushing didn’t calm Lydia. She squirmed, trying to escape from whoever was confining her. “Chill, babes,” A harsh whisper said in her ear. Lydia froze immediately, quickly becoming swamped in confusion. “Beetle?” She asked quietly.

He hummed lowly, letting go to float in front of her. Lydia stared at him for a few seconds before glaring at him. “You scared the crap out of me!” She wanted to yell but was very aware of Nicole on the other side of the room.

“You could use a good scare once in a while,” He answered in a normal tone. “And anyway, I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” She asked, her anger fading away.

“Yea, you’re gonna love it,” He seemed excited, his eyes positively glowing.

“Do I need to get changed?”

Beetle shook his head, then looked back at Nicole. Determining that she was out, he snapped his fingers. Lydia squeaked as she felt herself begin to float. Betelgeuse put an arm under her legs and the other behind her back. “Hold onto me, baby girl.”

Lydia did as she was told, wrapping her arms around his neck. There was the curious feeling of moving through water, the area around them melting away. When everything came into focus once more, Lydia found herself on top of a cliff. Miles and miles of trees spread out through the area before them. Within the sea of green was a small town, and beyond that was the ocean.

Beetle set her down carefully, watching as Lydia stood at the edge of the drop-off. She slowly turned in place, looking at everything around them. The sky was painted in reds, pinks, and oranges as the sun set in the distance. “Where are we?” Lydia asked, her voice sounding small.

“Couple miles outside of some town. I dunno. Wasn’t really reading the brochure too carefully,” He said, a mildly sarcastic tone filling his voice at the last sentence. Lydia stared at the sunset, wishing she had her camera to take a photo of it. The sight was like something she would see in a painting.

When Lydia said nothing after a few minutes, Beetle came up beside her. “You said couples could go on walks and have picnics,” He murmured. Lydia could see through her peripheral that he was staring at her, probably trying to gauge her reaction to this. “Dinner seemed plain and…” He trailed off.

“Is this… okay?”

“It’s beautiful, Beetle,” She said, turning her head to give him a brief smile before looking out again. “I shouldn’t have expected anything less from the Ghost with the Most. Thank you.”

He grunted in response, stepping a little closer to her. They stood quietly, shoulder to shoulder, watching the sun slowly dip below the horizon. Beetle turned and walked away from the drop-off point when the last inch of it vanished from sight. She turned, watching him curiously.

Beetle pulled a blanket from thin air, unfolding it in the air and setting it on the rocky ground. When he stood straight, his clothes had changed as well. No longer in his three-piece striped suit, Beetle was now wearing pinstripe pants, a black vest, and a white undershirt. Lydia blinked, wondering when his clothes had changed.

She looked down at herself suddenly to see he had changed her clothes as well. She wore a black cocktail dress with purple skulls peppered over it. Lydia also noticed that he had put the beetle choker on her. Beetle watched her examine her outfit with a grin on his face. His eyes flicked down, and Lydia followed his gaze to see he had also put her in fishnet stocking and boots.

“Is this some kinda kink for you?” She asked, lightly pulling at one of the strings.

“Maybe,” He said evasively, putting his hands in his pockets. Beetle ducked his head slightly, looking up at her predatorily. “Come here.”

Lydia nearly startled at the tone. It was dark, seemingly coming from some deep, lost crevice of his chest. After a brief pause, she walked over to him. Beetle held out a hand so he could help her sit, which Lydia took gratefully. Beetle joined her after she was settled, sitting next to her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, yanking her into his side. Lydia laughed a little. “I take it you missed me.”

“No,” He said too quickly for it to be the truth. Lydia gave him a sideways smirk, raising an eyebrow. Beetle just narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to question him. Sensible Lydia decided that it would be best to follow his silent advice.

“Where were you this week?” She asked, looking out at the trees and watching the lights in the town slowly come on. Beetle shrugged, looking out as well. “I had some things in the Netherworld to take care of. While it was a week for you, I was gone for about… a day or so?”

“How does that work?”

“Babes, you’re just gonna have to figure out the Netherworld has different rules than the living one. What human do you know can change someone’s clothes in the blink of an eye?”

“A magician?” Lydia answered innocently. Beetle shook his head with a grin. “Without tricks like rip off clothing, brat. Ghosts, the longer they have been dead, get more powerful as they figure out the rules. Most ghosts don’t practice enough to get to be as great as me, or they get sent to The Lost Soul Room from practicing around the wrong people.”

“How long have you been dead?” She asked. Beetle didn’t respond immediately, which worried Lydia enough to look at him. He rolled his eyes down to meet hers without turning his face towards her. “I’m sorry,” She murmured. “That was probably too personal.”

He hummed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Note for the future, the dead don’t like talking about how they died. Reminds them that they got stuck in that shithole.”

Beetle reached behind him, coming back with a small basket Lydia decidedly did not remember being there when she sat down. After setting it down in his lap, Beetle opened it. “What are you in the mood for, baby?”

“Is this some magic basket that will come out with whatever I say?”

“Probably,” He said with a grin.

“Okay, then… I want the country of Italy.”

Beetle rolled his eyes. “Brat,” He accused again. “If you don’t pick something, I will. You ever had spaghetti and beetles?”

“If you try to kiss me with beetle breath, I’m pushing you off the cliff,” Lydia threatened playfully. Beetle gave her a charming grin. “Don’t knock it till you try it, babes.” His hand slid up to her ribs, pressing down lightly. The unexpected movement startled a squeak from Lydia as she squirmed away from his hand.

Beetle blinked slowly. “You’re ticklish,” he said rather than asked.

“No,” Lydia said quickly. She didn’t like the look forming on his face, so she clapped her hands together. “You know what! I think I’m feeling sandwiches. What’s a picnic without sandwiches, huh?”

Beetle gave her a knowing look, even as he reached into the basket and pulled out a plate of sandwiches. After a cursory examination, Lydia determined they were BLTs. He set the plate on the blanket between them, taking one with his free hand and biting into it.

Lydia grabbed one for herself, taking a small bite. It was good for a sandwich, and Lydia wondered if Beetle had to make them himself. The idea of him in a kitchen trying to cook was both strange and hilarious. She laughed softly to herself, earning a curious look from Beetle.

“What?” He asked. Lydia shook her head, not wanting to answer. She wasn’t sure how Beetle would react if she mentioned the oddly domestic image. “It’s just weird,” She said instead.

“What is?”

“This. Us, here. Six years ago, you were trying to shove a ring on my finger.”

“And Babs sent a sandworm to eat me, I remember that,” He grumbled, shoving another bite into his mouth. It looked like he was pouting.

“She wouldn’t have had to do that if you weren’t trying to force me to marry you,” Lydia reminded him.

Beetle grumbled mutinously under his breath, making Lydia smile. She nudged him a bit with her shoulder. “I definitely like this version better.” He glanced at her, a slow smile growing on his face. It was a smile devoid of mocking or malicious intent. There was no secret meaning he was trying to hide behind it. Lydia decided that this one, the smile that bordered on shy, was her favorite.

Lydia stretched up, kissing his chin. He looked marginally startled as Lydia sat back and took another bite of her sandwich. They were silent after that, slowly polishing off the plate. After it was empty, Beetle pulled a bottle of champagne out of the basket. Orange juice was next to follow with two glasses in his knuckles.

“Well, this is fancy,” Lydia laughed softly, watching him open the bottle. 

“Shut up and let me pamper you,” He said without any bite, pouring the champagne in only one glass. Next, he poured orange juice in both as he pulled his flask out of his vest. Beetle added the contents of the flask to his drink.

Lydia picked up her glass, sniffing the mimosa inside. Then, she looked over to Beetle’s drink. Instead of the orange from the juice standing out, whatever was in the flask had colored it to a disgusting looking green. “What is that?” She asked with a small laugh.

Beetle grinned at her. “It’s a mimosa. Kinda.”

“That’s about as much of a mimosa as a screwdriver is,” She argued. “What did you pour in there?”

“It’s called Gravedigger’s Juice.”

“What’s in it?”

“Baby girl, if I knew, I probably wouldn’t drink it. All I know is that it tastes like battery acid and is the only thing that gets me drunk.” As if to prove his point, Beetle downed his drink. He seemed to immediately regret that action as hacking coughs came from him.

Lydia watched in amusement as Beetle magicked a water bottle into his hand, opened it, and drank it. Noticing that she was watching him, Beetle smirked at her. “Delicious,” He wheezed out. Lydia laughed, rubbing his back as he drank some more water.

Her drink was much less deadly than his, tasting mellow and sweet. The juice hid the champagne thoroughly, which Lydia enjoyed. Beetle was much more careful with his drink, sipping at it, so it didn’t send him into another coughing fit.

They talked quietly, getting to know each other more. A few of the topics were strange, and only something Beetle could come up with. The rest were normal, such as their favorite colors. Beetle was less than surprised to hear that Lydia’s favorite color was black. Lydia was considerably more interested to learn that green was his.

“I figured it would be black and white,” She murmured, watching as he refilled her drink.

“Nah, the stripes just freak people out. I don’t get why.”

“It’s cause stripes don’t look good on anyone, Beetle.”

He rolled his eyes. “They look good on me.”

Lydia gave him a skeptical look, which Beetle returned with a glare. “You don’t want your mimosa, huh?”

“No, please, I want the mimosa,” She whined, reaching for it. Beetle held it out of reach of her, grinning darkly. “Say that I look good in stripes.”

“I’m not that good of a liar. Come on, Beetle!” When it was evident that he wouldn’t give her the drink back, Lydia pressed a kiss to his cheek and pouted. Beetle blinked and looked at her. “You’re trying to be cute,” He accused.

“Maybe. Is it working?”

He grumbled petulantly, even as he handed the drink back to her. Lydia took a happy sip of it, pleased to have gotten her way. She was much less pleased when a sharp gust of wind made her remember why the combination of a cold drink, ghost, and space was a bad idea. Lydia shivered suddenly, wishing she had grabbed a jacket.

“Could you pull another blanket out of that basket?” She asked him. Beetle reached in, pulling out a thin quilt and handing it to her. Lydia wrapped it around her shoulders, hoping the chill went away soon. Beetle watched her for a few seconds before snapping his fingers.

To their left, Lydia watched in amazement as logs fell from thin air. After falling into place, the logs were lit into a blazing fire. She immediately scooted closer over to it, warming herself next to the flames. Beetle followed, not getting too close. Lydia assumed that it was because he didn’t want to chill her.

“What did you do today?” He asked.

“I had class, then hung out with a friend.”

“Hannah?”

Lydia squirmed uncomfortably. “His name is Ryan.”

“Ryan.” His tone was deadpan, his face unreadable. Lydia really didn’t like that look. At least with his anger, she knew where she stood.

“He’s in my English class. Nicole was… busy, and Ryan lives downstairs, so I waited in his room. We played video games.” Lydia had no idea why she felt the need to explain herself to him. It wasn’t like she did anything wrong, but Lydia still felt guilty. She took a sip of her drink, looking away from him.

“Do you like Ryan?”

“Beetle, I really don’t want to talk about it with you,” She said.

“You do.”

“Beetle.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. Lydia felt a chill run through her that had nothing to do with the cold air around her. She looked at the fire, listening to the soft crackling and hoping it settled the unease in her. “I want you to be honest with me,” She said after a few minutes of awkward silence, “So I guess that means I have to be honest with you.

“I do like Ryan. He’s… funny, sweet. He jokes with me about cryptids and how I’m apparently a good catholic goth girl. He makes his breakfast sandwiches sing every morning to make me laugh, and he is also the clumsiest guy I have ever met.

“But… I also like you. You are…” Lydia trailed off, trying to think out what she wanted to say. She stared off into the flames, looking for inspiration. “Confident, egotistical. You are protective to an almost aggressive degree. You don’t argue with my rules and actively work with them. You can tell when I’m sad or nervous, and you try to make me laugh. You watch stupid movies with me and even pretend like you like them. Honestly, you and Ryan are like complete opposites and… I’m not entirely sure which side I like more right now.”

In the absence of noise from her little speech, Lydia felt herself deflate. She put her elbows on her thighs, burying her face in her hands. “I don’t want to talk about other boys with you because you get jealous. I am having a good time with you, Beetle. This is like our first official date, and I didn’t want to ruin it with boy talk.”

Lydia hadn’t heard him stand up, so she was startled when Beetle sat next to her. He didn’t put his arm around her like Lydia expected. “Okay, Lydia. I won’t ask about him,” He murmured. She sighed, partially in relief and partially because of the release of tension between them. After a moment, she laid her head on his shoulder.

“If you do want to scare some boy that likes me, though,” She started slowly. “You could always scare Justin?”

Her eyes flicked up to his face in time to see a sadistic grin form. “Sounds like  _ fun _ ,” He hissed. Lydia could almost see the ideas flashing through his head, which made her laugh a little. She lifted her head, stretching.

Lydia looked at him, a small smile on her face. He looked down at her before taking her hand in his own. Beetle pressed a kiss to her palm, making a question pop into Lydia’s head.

“What’s with all these… chaste kisses?” Equating ‘chaste’ to anything dealing with Beetle was difficult, but it was the only word Lydia could think of. Beetle blinked. “I didn’t want to rush you. You said you only kissed me because of the alcohol.”

“Beetle, that was a joke,” Lydia assured him with a smile. “I liked that kiss with you.”

Beetle grinned lecherously, ducking his head towards hers. “Yea?” He asked, wagging his eyebrows. Lydia laughed, putting a hand on his cheek and pushing his face away. “Pervert,” She whispered.

“Tease,” he answered.

“How am I a tease?”

“Have you seen those stockings?”

Lydia grinned. “That’s your own damn fault,” she reminded him. Deciding she needed a refill, Lydia stood and turned towards the basket. Before she could take a step, a strong arm grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back. Lydia screamed as she fell into Beetle’s lap.

He smirked at her. “Where you going?”

“Getting a refill,” She said, narrowing her eyes. “Can I get up now?”

“You’re being rude to me.”

Lydia rolled her eyes as she struggled to get up. Beetle, deciding he wasn’t done with her, began to mercilessly tickle her sides. Lydia squealed in laughter, trying to push him away. Beetle was not having any of it, holding her tight as he playfully attacked her ribs.

It wasn’t until Lydia breathlessly told him to knock his shit off that he stopped. Beetle was grinning down at her. He reached to brush some hair from her face, his grin devolving into an almost soft smile. Lydia returned it with a shy smile of her own. Then, with a boldness she didn’t know she had, Lydia stretched up and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Only one update today?! Well, blame that on my indecisive ass. Since this is my first published work, I'm trying to find a good update schedule that works with me and keeps you guys interested. The new schedule moves the secondary updates on Saturdays to Wednesdays. If you like it, great! Let me know in the comments! If you don't like it, again, great! Let me know! I love reading your guy's comments, even if they have nothing to do with the story. Every comment makes my day. 
> 
> Now back to the stuff we actually care about, they had a first date! And Lydia actually kissed him! The playfulness, the honesty, now that's what good romance is all about. This isn't the last date, either, so buckle up. Things continue to heat up for the next few chapters. See you on Wednesday!


	19. Game On

Beetle froze for a few seconds, his brain probably needing a few moments to catch up. When it did, he kissed her back with a frenzy that spoke to how much he enjoyed her boldness. One hand cupped the side of her face, his fingers digging into her hair to keep her in place. His other hand went to her thigh but stayed at a proper position.

Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him, so she didn’t have to stretch too far up. Christ, how had she never seen that he kept his height in his torso? Beetle noticed, bending down further so she didn’t accidentally pull something. Lydia laughed softly into the kiss, earning a sharp nip from Beetle.

“You aren’t supposed to be laughing,” he rebuked playfully against her lips, stealing another kiss before continuing, “You’re going to mess with my ego.”

“I don’t think anything can touch your ego,” Lydia answered, feeling her lip throb in time with her heart.

“Shhh,” He hissed, kissing her again. Beetle’s mouth covered hers over and over again for long minutes. Eventually, the couple found themselves on their sides. Beetle had his arm under her head, cushioning it against the hard ground. His other hand rested lightly on her hip, tracing soothing lines up and down her side.

Lydia was pressed into his side, her hand on his chest. They kissed lazily once more before Beetle rolled to his back, and Lydia put her head on his chest. She found herself staring up at the starry sky. They weren’t that far away from civilization, but the sky seemed to be filled with oceans of lights.

Beetle magicked more logs into the fire before he sighed, pulling Lydia closer. “You know,” He murmured softly. “If anyone from the Netherworld saw this, my reputation would be ruined.”

“Well, I hope I don’t ruin your ‘street cred.’” She teased, looking up at him. Beetle chuckled, closing his eyes. “Tired?”

He shook his head. “Not really. I actually feel more alive right now than I have in years.”

Lydia hummed, looking back up at the sky. “I guess I could say the same.”

“You’re already alive.”

She sighed through her nose. “There’s a difference between being physically alive and emotionally alive.”

Beetle didn’t respond for a minute. Finally, he sighed as well. The sound was hollow from his chest, startling Lydia. She hadn’t realized that he wasn’t breathing. Did he even need to breathe? “You want to talk about it?”

“You offering to be my therapist, Beetle?” She said, trying to bring the teasing atmosphere back.

“Lydia,” He started before cutting off.

“What?” She whispered, pressing her cheek more into his chest. There was something weird that Lydia couldn’t really place. After a moment, it was because she realized he had no heartbeat. 

“Nothing,” He muttered, pressing a kiss to her head. Lydia hummed, content.

“Thank you for tonight, Beetle,” She said after a few moments of silence. “I had a lot of fun.”

Beetle chuckled dryly. “Which was better: The make out or the sights?”

“Do I have to answer?” She asked playfully. Beetle growled at her, inspiring an answering sound from Lydia. He blinked before he broke down into laughter. Lydia sat up, watching him fall apart with an amused smile on her face. “You sounded like a  _ kitten _ !” He howled, laughing harder.

Lydia stood up, ‘accidentally’ pressing her heel into his stomach as she stepped over him. He made a soft ‘ _ oomf _ ’ sound, the laughter dying out into breathless chuckles. She wrapped the quilt tighter around her shoulders as she picked up the basket. When she turned around, she saw Beetle getting up.

The fire and picnic blanket disappeared as he walked over to her. “You ready to go to your dorm?”

“Yea. Are you going to stay?” She asked, picking a small piece of… something off his vest.

“Do you want me to stay?” He responded.

“Kinda…”

Beetle smirked, leaning down to kiss her again. Lydia cups his face and closes her eyes, ignoring the feeling of moving through water. When they parted, Lydia was in her empty room. The basket and quilt were gone, and she didn't see Beetle in front of her. She felt him, though. “Goodnight, babes. Dream about me.”

And with that, his presence was gone. Lydia leaned back on her bed, feeling weightless. She felt a dreamy smile forming on her face as she slowly walked around her room. Lydia, lonely Lydia Deetz, just came back from a date. Not only that but a date that went really,  _ really _ well.

Once Lydia could kinda think clearly, she walked to her bag and dug through it. When she found her phone, Lydia pulled it out and sat down at her desk. Her fingers moved quickly over the keypad, then she put the phone to her ear. “Come on, Hannah…”

“Hello?”

“Hannah, I need advice.”

There was a short pause before, “You sound different. Did you and Beetle…“

“Ew ew, Hannah, no.” Lydia liked kissing him, but there was no way she was even thinking about  _ that _ yet. “We went on a  _ date _ , that is all.”

“And how did it go?”

“Really good. He took me to a lookout point,” Lydia said, chewing on her lip. “We watched the sunset and had a picnic. He even built us a fire when the sun went down.”

“Oh my god, that is so fucking sweet. If you’re just going to keep ‘just being friends,’” Lydia could hear the quotation marks in her tone, “Maybe slide him my way next.”

“Trust me, you don’t want him.”

“From everything you have told me, he sounds like a catch!”

“He’s a douche, but…” Lydia paused, remembering his shy smile. “He has his moments.”

Hannah chuckles. “Hey, there’s another party next Saturday. You wanna go?”

“I don’t know. The last party was kinda rough.”

“We don’t have to bring Beetle this time. I mean, that’s what you mean, right? You said he found you talking to Dustin.”

“Justin.”

“Dustin, Justin, whatever. He saw you talking to him and got jealous, right?”

“Something like that…”

“Bring the other boy. What was his name, Ryan? You like him, too, right?”

Lydia frowned. “Well, yea, but…”

“It’s only fair that you bring him to a party, give Beetle and him the same treatment. If you want to give Ryan a fair shot, you have to make sure your dates are equal. Beetle went to a party; Ryan goes to a party.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lydia said in defeat. “You think Justin might go?” 

“He’s probably going to be at the party, too. Justin has been at the last two.”

“Wait, I know one, but was there another one?”

“It was the first weekend. Of course, there were multiple parties, Lydia.”

Lydia smiled. “I’m trying.”

“Ain’t that the truth. Lydia, I’m proud of you.”

Lydia blinked in surprise, trying to figure out on her own what she did. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, in high school, you didn’t talk to anyone. You opened up a few months after moving, but you still didn’t interact with people. Now, here you are, dating three guys at once, going to parties, talking to people. You’ve just relaxed a lot, and I’m proud of you.”

“Oh, um… thanks?” She felt a blush filling her cheeks. Lydia was always bad at taking compliments. Though she almost argued about the 'three guys' comment, Hannah interrupted her before she could even open her mouth. 

“Yea. Hey, I got to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll go to your dorm this time, okay?”

“Yea. Bye, Hannah.”

“See ya!”

Lydia hung up, feeling much lower than she had at the beginning of the call. She hadn’t felt guilty about Ryan before, but now… She needed to talk to him. She needed to put him on the same track as Beetle because it wasn’t fair to him. Hannah was right; both men had a right to be treated equally.

She put her cellphone away, instead opting for her landline. After staring at it for a few seconds with a pit in her stomach, Lydia slowly picked up the phone. Her hand fairly shook as she put in the number and waited. It took long enough for Lydia to hope he wasn’t home before Ryan answered.

“Joe’s mortuary. You stab ‘em, we slab ‘em.”

“Hey, can I come talk to you?”

In about five minutes, Lydia found herself sitting awkwardly on Ryan’s bed. He let her in but has yet to say anything to her. Instead, he leaned against his desk, watching and waiting. “Is something wrong?” He asked after a long moment of silence.

“I have to say something, and I don’t know how to say it. I don’t know what you’re going to say, and I’m…” She laughs weakly, wishing that her buzz from earlier could reappear.

“You don’t want to be friends?”

“No!” She said, startled that he came to that conclusion. “No, Ryan, I like you. I really like you.”

Ryan flushed bright red, a grin forming on his face. “You… came down here to ask me out?”

“Yes and no,” She said, giving him a weak smile in return.

“Well, Lydia, I really like you as well. I tried asking you out earlier, but then you started talking about Blizzards.”

It was Lydia’s turn to blush. “You do?”

“Yea.”

“Okay,” She said breathlessly, nodding. “Okay, well, that was one hard part of the conversation out of the way.”

“There’s a part two?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.

“Yea, and… this might be the part where you get mad at me.”

Ryan blinked. He moved to the corner of his desk, moving the book and dishes out of the way to sit on the edge. After taking a moment to collect himself, Ryan nodded to her. “Okay, shoot.”

“There’s… well…” Lydia huffs in impatience. “It’s a long story.”

“I don’t have anywhere to be.”

Lydia nodded shortly. “Well, there’s another guy. He goes by Beetle, and he- I-“ She huffed impatiently. “I really like him, too. I know that I have only known you a week, and this isn’t fair to you. If you don’t want to deal with this, if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I wouldn’t hold it against you.”

Ryan seemed shocked but hid it pretty well after a moment. He rolled his shoulders, then crossed his arms. “So… another guy?”

“Yes,” Lydia said, hating how small her voice was. “He knows about you and me… I wanted to give you the same courtesy.”

“Is there some other reason you want to date two guys? Are you polyamorous or something?”

“No, not that I know of, at least. He, um… he’s a foreigner. He wants to live here, and to do that, he has to get married. For some  _ very _ complicated reasons, I’m one of the few chances he has. I just don’t like him like that. I told him to try and convince me but that I was going to continue living my life.”

“He’s trying to use you for a green card?”

Lydia couldn’t help the humorless laugh that escaped her. “His words, not mine.”

“He sounds like a douchebag.”

“He is…”

“And you’re still giving him a chance?”

“Yes,” She murmurs. Lydia gave him a small smile, trying to lighten the mood by joking, “You should know now that I have a bad habit of taking in the things that no one else wants.”

It took a moment, but Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “I hope that doesn’t say anything about me.”

“Trust me when I say that me saying that is a slight against Beetle and nothing against you.”

They were quiet for a long moment. Lydia let Ryan think as she looked outside the window. She wouldn’t be mad at him if he didn’t want to deal with all this mess, but she couldn’t say she won’t be disappointed. Finally, though, Ryan cleared his throat.

“Who are you leaning more towards right now?”

“You both have your pros and cons.”

“Lydia…”

“Fine. If I had to choose right now,” She murmured, taking a moment to really think. Beetle was doting and attentive, but he had the motive to. All her warm feelings for him were likely not reciprocated. With Ryan, though, he promised her a normal life and real emotions. “I would choose you.”

He nodded. “Okay, I can live with that. You can tell Beetle I accept his challenge.”

“Good. That means you’re going to a party on Saturday.”

“What?”

Lydia gives him a sheepish smile. “I know you said that you had work, but Hannah wants me to go to the party. I took Beetle to one last week, so…”

“You want it to be fair,” He said with a sigh, putting his hand to his forehead. “I work in the morning Saturday and Sunday so I can go to the party with you, but I’ll probably leave early. I do want to take you out, just the two of us this week. Do you have any light days?”

“Oh, Tuesdays and Thursdays. I only have two classes on those days.”

“Good. I’m taking you out to dinner.”

Lydia smiles a little at him. “Hopefully not Dairy Queen.”

“Oh, god, no. I’m taking you to this little Chinese place in town.”

“Let me guess; I’m driving?”

“Can you tell the future?”

Laughing a little, Lydia hopped off the bed. Seeing her moving, Ryan stood up from his desk. “Thank you for being so cool with this,” Lydia said awkwardly. “I know it wasn’t fair to you, and you really don’t deserve it.”

Ryan looked like he wanted to do something but hesitated, unsure of what was polite. Finally, he decided just to give her a jerky head nod. “Yea. It is a little comforting that I’m in the lead.”

“You definitely have an unfair advantage since, you know, you’re okay with something more casual.”

Ryan grinned. “I’ll take any advantage I can get,” His smile fell slowly, replaced by a severe expression. “Do I get the choice to leave if this gets too much?”

“Of course. This isn’t some… binding bullshit. You can just stop whenever you want for whatever reason, and I’ll be happy just being friends if that’s what you want.”

Ryan nodded. “If it’s okay with you, I’m gonna kick you out of my room for tonight. I need to sleep on this.”

“Of course. Night, Ryan,” She said, shuffling on her feet before leaving quietly. Lydia ran up to her room, grabbed her stuff, and took a quick shower. When she got into bed, Lydia realized she had been left alone with her thoughts.

“Beetle, you really make things more difficult, and you aren’t even here,” She said with a sigh. Lydia rolled onto her stomach, hugging the pillow tightly. She didn’t fall asleep for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beetle's got some competition! And Lydia's probably getting in a little bit over her head here. People want to be around her and she doesn't know how to deal with that! Let's see how well she handles things in the future.


	20. Insecure

Beetle came over the next day. He seemed put out when Lydia didn’t greet him, but it wasn’t like she could with Nicole around. “I mean,” He was complaining while pacing the room, “What’s one little conversation out loud? It’s not as if you care what she thinks.”

“Hey, Nicole?” Lydia said, looking up from her notebook. “Do you know of any mental hospitals near here? This English paper is asking for an interview with a psychiatrist.”

Nicole looked up at her. “No, I don’t. Sorry,” She said simply before looking back at her magazine.

“Hardy, har, har,” Beetle said sarcastically. “That was a really smart way to answer me. No, really. I think they are signing you up for that… that smart kid’s club.”

Lydia wrote out ‘MENSA’ on a piece of paper and slowly pushed it off her desk. She turned, watched Beetle read it, then picked it up again. Beetle grumbled petulantly, crossing his arms like a child. “I really don’t like you sometimes. Come on, just let me scare her out, and then we can talk, right?”

A single pen click made him growl in frustration. “I’m gonna do it,” He promised, inspiring Lydia to click her pen once more.

“I’m doing it unless you talk to me.”

Lydia sighed. “I’m going to go get some lunch. Are you still going to be here when I get back?”

“Dunno.”

At that response, Lydia stood and walked out of the room. There was no one in the hallway, so Lydia turned to glare at Beetle as he phased through the door. “I’m not talking to myself, so you had better make yourself visible,” She said, turning forward once more and walking downstairs. Beetle caught up to her in the lobby, wearing his human disguise.

“Who pissed in your corn flakes?” He asked.

“I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

“What happened?”

Lydia sighed as she walked through the door. “I talked to Ryan last night and told him about you.”

“How much about me?”

“That you’re a foreigner and that you want to marry me.”

Beetle chuckled, “I’m  _ going _ to marry you. You gotta work on your word choice, babe.”

“Go kiss a sandworm,” She muttered venomously.

“Tried that. Didn’t work out very well. And how did pretty boy take it?”

“He said that he’s accepting your challenge.”

Beetle blinked, speeding up to walk in front of her. Lydia stopped and looked at him. “He’s what?”

“He’s accepting your challenge. Ryan is going to continue going out with me, and we actually have a date on Thursday. He’s taking me to dinner.”

“Don’t you think dinner is a little plain?” He asked with a smug grin, referencing their date last night.

“I think dinner is perfectly normal,” Lydia felt herself bristling. “You know, it’s almost like he’s proud to be seen with me. I’m not going to ruin his reputation or anything.”

Beetle’s grin widened. “What, you want me to take you to dinner, too?”

She had no idea why he looked so amused. Whatever it was, it made her feel angrier. Lydia huffed sharply and walked around him. Beetle grabbed her arm before she could pass him, pulling a bit, so she had to look at him. His smug grin morphed into a small frown. “What’s wrong?”

“You want to know what’s wrong, Beetle?” She asked, pulling her arm away. “Do you actually want to know, or are you just bullshitting me?”

“What?” He asked, looking bewildered.

“Am I just a game? You’re just ticking off a checklist till I give you what you want?”

Beetle blinked. “Well… yea? You told me to convince you.”

Lydia felt her eye twitch. “Go to hell,” She turned on her heel, walking away.

“Baby girl-“

“Stop calling me that!” She shouted, not stopping her step. “You only call me pet names when you aren’t being serious.”

Beetle grabbed her arm again in an iron grip. Lydia glared at his hand, then at him.

“What happened, Lydia?” He snapped. “Everything was great last night. You were practically singing my praises, and now it’s like you can’t even look at me.”

“I had time to think. You don’t give a flying fuck about anyone, Beetle. You just- you treat everything and everyone like they are just part of your plans and schemes. What’s my plan, Beetle? I get married to you, then what? Play pretty little housewife, there for your every beck and call, or else you flip out? That’s if you even stay that long.”

“Lydia-“

“If I marry you, what will I do with myself then, huh? Wait patiently by the window, wondering when you’ll come back? That’s not me, Beetle. I am not just another pawn.”

Beetle grabbed her arms tightly, giving her a small shake. “Lydia,  _ listen _ to me,” He paused a second, glaring at her. When Lydia didn’t respond, he huffed. “I haven’t thought that far. Not really. You’re right that I have been checking off a checklist. When- If,” he amended at her look, “we get married, I planned to do what I wanted. Scare a few breathers, see how the world has changed.”

“So, you planned to leave me,” Lydia said quietly.

“It’s not like that,” He argued.

“Then what is it like, Betelgeuse? Were you going to check off that list, convince me to marry you even if that meant I fell in love?”

He was silent, giving Lydia all the answers she didn’t want. “Let go of me, Beetle,” She ordered, hating the cold steel in her tone. “I need time to think about this. If I want to talk to you, I’ll find some way to call you.”

It took a few seconds before he let go. Then, he disappeared. Lydia took in a shaky breath, trying to will the tears welling up in her eyes away. She regretted the argument already, knowing that she had intentionally started a fight with him. Beetle was in a good mood, happy that they had such a good time last night, and Lydia started a stupid argument to punish him for her own lack of confidence.

Lydia found herself moving woodenly back to her dorm; her mind felt muddled in tar. That feeling followed her through the week. Mrs. Prince even felt worried enough to comment on it on Wednesday. Ryan tried harder in the mornings, but nothing seemed to get through the haze of self-pity and loathing.

It wasn’t until Thursday when Lydia forced herself to get ready for a date she really didn’t want to go to, that she finally slipped out of her dark mood. Lydia waited in her room like Ryan asked, staring at the wall. When a knock came from her door, Lydia walked over and opened it.

Ryan wore a pair of jeans and a nice polo. Lydia was happy to see that she had picked a good outfit: a skirt and a nice sweater. “Ready?” He asked, smiling at her.

“Yea,” Lydia forced a smile, following him down the stairs and out of the building. They walked together to her car. “Which one is yours?” He asked.

“The black civic next to that silver car.”

Ryan nodded and jogged ahead to her car. When Lydia got closer and unlocked the car, Ryan opened her door for her with a flourish. “M’lady,” he said with a grin. Lydia laughed softly as she slid into the seat. She reached over, unlocking the passenger door for him as Ryan shut the driver’s door.

Lydia pulled out of the parking lot, letting Ryan direct her off-campus and into town. “Have you been here before?” She asked, taking a right off the campus.

“Once. It was pretty good Chinese food. Pretty cheap, as well. For a whole meal, it’s like eight dollars, including tip.”

Nodding, Lydia continued to silently follow his directions before she parked in a crowded parking lot. Ryan rushed out of the car, nearly faceplanting behind her trunk, to reach her door before Lydia could open it. Then, he opened it for her, making Lydia grin. “Please tell me today is the only day you’re doing that.”

“I promise nothing. Come on, let’s go inside.”

After getting sat at an empty booth, the waitress left them with two menus. Lydia looked through it curiously.

“All the food here is really good,” Ryan said, catching her attention. “The owner immigrated from China, so it’s all authentic.”

“How did he end up in Connecticut of all places?”

Ryan shrugged with a smile. “Beats me. I’m not about to complain, though. He’s a super sweet guy and is here basically every day from what my friends say.”

“How many times have your friends been here?”

“Honestly? I think they have eaten lunch here every day rather than eat in the cafeteria.”

Lydia laughed softly, looking back at the menu. When she decided, she put it at the edge of the table. She stared off into space, her mind both thinking too much and too little. “Ryan,” She said suddenly, looking at him. He looked up at her curiously. “Thank you. For suggesting a date, I mean. And being as supremely chill as you are.”

Ryan grinned, a brief coloring of red filling his cheeks. “Yea. I’m happy, too. You seemed down when I came to pick you up.”

“Damn it,” Lydia sighed. “I was trying to hide it.”

“Was it because you didn’t want to come?”

“No, I just… I got into a fight with Beetle,” She saw the question forming on his lips, so she raised a hand to stop him from asking. “No, I don’t want to talk about it. Tonight, it is just about us. No talk about anyone else. Deal?”

“Sure,” he said, looking marginally worried. After a moment, he cleared his throat. “So, how do you think you did on that English quiz?”

“Honestly? I don’t think I did very well. That teacher is definitely… something.”

“Yea. He goes on rants a lot, which is weird. And that Vaseline thing?”

Lydia laughed. “How about you?”

“If you think you didn’t do well, then that means I probably failed.”

“I told you to do the reading,” Lydia accused playfully.

“I did, but then I think my brain trashed the information just to spite me.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow, waiting quietly. After a few seconds, Ryan huffed. “ _ Fine _ . I didn’t do the reading.”

“I knew it. Why don’t you come up to my room on Sunday, and I’ll help you with Monday’s reading?”

“You would do that?” He asked.

“Only if you let me show you some horror movies.”

Ryan pretended to think about it for a few seconds before holding out his hand. When Lydia took it, he pumped it once. “You drive a hard bargain, Lydia, but I’ll take your deal.” Lydia laughed softly, not pulling her hand back. Instead, she lay it on the table. Ryan, seeming momentarily confused, slowly put his hand over hers.

Lydia gave him a shy smile, which Ryan hesitantly returned. Talking after that was a little stilted as the couple got used to each other. Lydia tried to steer the conversation towards what interested him, which worked until he began asking random questions about her.

She learned that the man was about as obsessed with sports as he was with video games. In high school, Ryan had played both hockey and football. He claimed that getting beaten up on a seasonal basis is what caused his memory to be so shitty. Without too much concern about making it worse, Ryan had also joined the college football and hockey intramural clubs.

“There was no way in hell I could make it on the actual team, which was fine with me. We have our first game on Friday.”

“I thought football was on Sundays?” Lydia asked, pulling at all the sports knowledge she knew.

“The actual football team plays on Sundays. We play on Fridays, so people will actually come and watch.”

Ryan learned that she was obsessed with writing poetry and photography. She almost always had a camera on her, to which he encouraged her to take a photo of their first date. Lydia objected at first until Ryan threatened to take the shot himself. She moved over to Ryan’s side of the table as she pulled the camera out.

Once they were posed, Lydia held the camera out awkwardly. “Okay. One, two, three.” The moment she pressed on the shutter button, Ryan turned his head to kiss her cheek. A vibrant blush covered her as she gave him a wide-eyed look.

He pretended not to notice as he picked up the photo from the counter. The picture developed almost painfully slow while Lydia moved back to the other side of the table. When it did, Lydia was both embarrassed and pleased. The photographer in her looked at the photo, picking out what would have made it a better picture. Really, all she could decide was that the lighting was harsh, and the camera was tilted.

The rest of her was pleased with how cute it looked. Ryan looked like a dork, but that fit with his personality. Lydia was smiling brightly, unaware of what he was doing yet. After they had examined the photo, Ryan passed it over to her. “I like that. You’re pretty good at this,” He said with a smile.

Lydia laughs, putting the photo in a safe pocket of her bag. “You’re the one that added the cute part.”

“Was that okay?” He asked nervously.

“Yea,” Lydia murmured, giving him a shy smile.

Their food came shortly after that. Ryan and Lydia kept up a running stream of conversation. Sometimes the topics came slowly, but other times, it was like they were struggling to find the space for all they wanted to say. Most of these struggles came from mock arguments.

“Why would you want to see the world? Isn’t that expensive?” He had asked.

“Why wouldn’t you? Cost is nothing compared to the experience of the cultures you could live in and the sights you could see,” She had argued in return.

“There are books for that.”

“Sure, but I want to find and see these places myself. There is only so much you could see from a book alone! Haven’t you ever wanted to leave whatever town you were from?”

“I mean, I came from New York.”

“I did, too.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Ryan shrugged. “I’m good with staying in the city. I feel like I get enough of the world there. It’s really cool that you want to see the world, though. Do you have anywhere specific?”

“I want to see all of Europe and Asia. Specifically, I want to see castles and palaces, shrines, and amazing architecture. I also want to go to Russia, Egypt, Brazil,” Lydia said with a smile. Ryan listened to her, tilting his head slightly. He had a curious smile on his face, like every word she said was interesting.

“Got bit by the travel bug?”

“I think I’ve always had a case of wanderlust. There has to be more than just cities filled with rude people and small towns filled with nice ones. You know?”

“I think so,” He murmured.

Ryan paid for dinner, much to Lydia’s dismay. She wanted to help, but Ryan insisted that he wouldn’t dream of it. “You drove me here; this is just gas money,” He argued.

On the way home, the pair was quiet. The only interruption was Lydia asking for directions. When they parked the car, Ryan opened her door once more and held a hand out to help her get up. Even after she was standing, he held onto her hand. “You mind if I walk you to your dorm? It’s not as sweet as walking you up to your front door, but it’s about as close as I can get in college.”

Lydia nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. They walked upstairs to her room, stopping outside of her door awkwardly. Lydia fiddled nervously with her keys as she looked up at Ryan. “I had a lot of fun tonight,” She murmured.

“So did I,” He said. After taking a deep breath, he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. Lydia kissed back, a little shell shocked. When Ryan pulled back, he had a grin on his face. “Night, Lydia.” And with that, he left. Lydia walked into her room, murmuring a hello to Nicole. Her mind was a million miles away, transfixed on how warm Ryan’s kiss had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't she? Maybe she had a point, though. Beetle isn't exactly subtle when it comes to himself and what he wants. Oh well. She did have a nice way to put the argument out of her mind. Isn't Ryan just a charmer? He's definitely a keeper.
> 
> Also, the story behind the Vaseline: my first year in college, my English teacher (who is still the craziest person I ever met) put Vaseline in her hair to moisturize it. The reason she did it? Her dermatologist swears that Vaseline solves any problem. A lot of the background stories I put in here are things that have actually happened that I think are too ridiculous not to mention somewhere.


	21. Seeing Double

Hannah sat in front of Lydia, quietly trying to put on eyeliner. “Sit still,” She said.

“I’m trying,” Lydia said, feeling herself flinch again.

“Try harder. Just look up at the light.”

“The light makes me squint.”

“Better than flinching.”

Lydia sighed in annoyance, trying to stare at the light as Hannah drew. After what felt like an eternity but was likely only a couple of minutes, Hannah pulled her pencil back. “Alright, done. You get to put on your own mascara and lipstick, though.”

They both seemed equally happy to be done with the eyeliner portion as Lydia stood to grab Hannah’s mascara. She moved over to the mirror, carefully putting it on. Hannah came over, lightly hip checking Lydia out of the way when she was done. “My turn. You can use my lipstick. Use the red one.”

“The red one? Isn’t that a bit much?”

“Lydia, you’re literally wearing all black.”

It was true. She was wearing black pants, a black v-neck shirt, and her boots. Lydia had been tempted to wear the beetle choker, but she still hadn’t talked to Beetle since last Friday. Laughing a little, Lydia moved over to Hannah’s makeup bag. She pulled out the red lipstick, then walked back to the mirror.

Instead of moving Hannah out of the way, Lydia applied the lipstick over her shoulder. When that was done, Lydia sat at her desk chair. “So, we learned last time not to go with a group of three,” Lydia said sheepishly, feeling bad about abandoning her friend last time. “Who are you going with?”

“Some guy in my Algebra class. His name is Daniel. We are in a study group, and I don’t know. He’s kind of cute.”

“Well, that’s all you can ask for in a guy.”

“I’m meeting Ryan today, right? You haven’t just made him up to tease me?”

Lydia laughed softly. “No, he’s real. He has to leave early, though.”

“Yea, yea, yea, I know. Girl, I swear, you seem to pick the guys that don’t like to be around people.”

“Ryan likes people. He plays football and hockey.”

“You bagged a  _ jock _ ?” Hannah looked back at her. “Lydia, I swear to God, I want your luck. Who did you sell your soul to?”

“I didn’t sell my soul to anyone,” Lydia said with a laugh. “Ryan just dropped oatmeal on his books, and I helped him clean it up.”

“Ah, the old oatmeal trick.”

“Is there an old oatmeal trick?”

Hannah paused, shrugged, then turned back to the mirror. “Probably not, but it sounded right.”

Lydia shakes her head. “Hannah, you’re so weird sometimes.”

“I know, but that’s why you tolerate me. Hey, we should have a sleepover soon.”

Lydia blinks, startled by the change of topic. “Maybe when Nicole is gone for the weekend or a party.”

“Do you know when Nicole is gone?”

“Do you honestly think Nicole talks to me?”

“Fair enough. Have you tried, I don’t know, bonding with her?”

“I bought her coffee, but I don’t think I fit in with what she thinks normal is. She walked in on me talking to myself, and it was all downhill from there.”

“Ouch, yea. That’s rough. Although, why she would think talking to yourself to figure out problems is weird, I have no idea,” Hannah gave her a grin. “It’s the only way to get a good conversation sometimes.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Lydia said with a laugh. “We all ready?”

“Yea.”

This time, Hannah took them to a different frat house. Lydia had no idea why these parties had to be at other houses, but whatever. When they got closer to the house, Lydia saw Ryan talking to a group of guys outside the house. She ran over, standing just off to his side. The rest of the guys looked at her, alerting Ryan to her presence.

He looked down at her and smiled. “Hey, Princess,” He greeted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Guys, this is Lydia. Lydia, this is Digger, Patrick, and Mike.”

The boys waved at her in the order of her names. “Hey,” Lydia said awkwardly. They continued their conversation as Hannah came over to join them. After a few more minutes, Ryan managed to pull away from the conversation.

“Ryan, this is Hannah. Hannah, Ryan.”

They waved at each other, then Hannah muttered something about getting drinks. A little put off by her friend’s strange behavior, Lydia looked at Ryan with a shrug. “That’s Hannah. She’s normally a lot more talkative.”

“How did you meet?”

“We went to high school together, but we didn’t really start talking until our senior year.”

They fell into an awkward silence until Hannah came back out with their drinks. Another boy was trailing behind her. Lydia almost had to do a double-take; he looked exactly like Ryan.

Ryan looked at him and blinked. “Danny? What are you doing here? You don’t go to parties.”

Hannah gave Lydia a look that she surprisingly understood: What is the luck?

Turns out, Daniel and Ryan were identical twins. They both applied to this college, got in, but Daniel wanted to room with his best friend. Being the territorial guy he is, Ryan didn’t want to share a room with a stranger. His parents got him a private room with the condition that Daniel could stay whenever he wanted.

Daniel was a sweet guy, if a bit shy. Instead of sports with his brother, Danny played the piano. About the one thing they really had in common was video games. Despite how different they were, the boys were damn near attached to each other. Danny and Ryan enthusiastically talked about new releases in video games. At the same time, Hannah and Lydia ranted about how wild their luck was.

“You want to go with me to get a refill?” Lydia asked, glancing at the boys. “I don’t think they are done talking about Chronos Trigger.”

“ _ Chrono _ Trigger,” Danny corrected before Ryan elbowed him. Hannah laughed and nodded, looping arms with Lydia and pulling her inside.

They made their way to a crowded kitchen. Lydia glanced around, noticing at least two couples kissing in opposite corners. Well then. Hannah poured the drinks, which Lydia was happy with. Lydia wasn’t sure if she could pour her own drinks yet. As she watched Hannah’s heavy-handed pour, Lydia began to have second thoughts.

“Why-“

“Lydia Deetz, I am getting you drunk tonight.”

“Same question.”

“Because I think it would be funny. Now you are going to drink all of this, and I’m going to make sure no one except Ryan hits on you tonight.”

“But what if I leave early?”

“Then I’ll make sure either I go with you or someone else you know, okay? I’m not just going to leave you alone with someone you just met.”

Lydia gave her a skeptical look even as she took the drink. After taking a hesitant sip, Lydia cringed. “That is disgusting!”

“It’ll grow on you. Now keep drinking.”

The girls made their way back outside to talk to the guys. Ryan’s friends had joined in on the group, and all of them were now in an in-depth conversation about fantasy football. Lydia half paid attention as she sipped her drink.

Just as Hannah said, Lydia got used to the taste. It took her drinking about half the cup before she didn’t mind the taste as much. Then, by the time she finished the cup, she didn’t really taste the alcohol at all. Hannah took her cup and scampered inside with a warning to Ryan to watch Lydia.

Lydia took mild offense to that. She was fine, really. Sure, her head felt light, but it wasn’t like she was drunk yet. Before Lydia could complain, Ryan wrapped an arm around Lydia’s shoulders and kissed her cheek. “I got you, princess.”

Pacified, Lydia leaned into his side and listened in on the conversation to see what they missed. They were arguing about who they thought would win the super bowl. “Didn’t the season just start?” She asked curiously. “How can you tell what team is going to win if not all of them have played a game yet?”

Digger spoke up, “You can tell by the player stats. How many yards they rush, pass, or receive, what scores they get, interceptions, tackles. All of that can give you a general idea of how they will play in the current season.”

Lydia nodded like she understood what they were talking about. When they started talking about someone named Emmitt Smith, Lydia lost the little understanding she had. She enjoyed watching how excited Ryan got when talking about all of this. He seemed to enjoy the good-natured argument about who they thought would win and the not so good-natured fight about running their fantasy football league.

Hannah returned with Lydia’s refill soon after. Lydia sipped it slowly, looking around the yard. Near the front door, she noticed Justin talking to Nicole. While she couldn’t hear their discussion, the way Nicole blushed and giggled made it evident that he was flirting with her. That was probably a good thing, Lydia decided. Maybe he would stop bugging her so much.

Justin, feeling someone watching him, turned to make eye contact with Lydia. He stared at her long enough for Nicole to follow his gaze. Obviously displeased, Nicole tried to get his attention again. Justin muttered something to her before walking over to Lydia.

Lydia pressed herself closer to Ryan’s side, reaching up to grab his hand. Ryan noticed, giving her a bemused look before looking at Justin. Ryan tightened his grip a little on Lydia, assuring her that he wasn’t letting go.

Justin joined the group seamlessly, evidently knowing Mike from high school. After chatting politely, Justin looked over at Lydia. “Hey, Lucky,” He murmured, narrowing his eyes slightly at Ryan’s arm over her shoulder. “How’s this party treating you?”

“Good,” Lydia said softly, sipping her drink. “Justin, this is Ryan. Ryan, Justin. He’s a friend.”

Justin put a hand in his pocket with a shrug. “Sure.  _ Friends _ ,” He said in a tone very reminiscent of Beetle. “And who are you?”

“Her boyfriend,” Ryan lied.

“Really? She didn’t mention a boyfriend.”

Ryan tensed, glaring at Justin. Lydia squeezed his hand, prompting Ryan to look down at her. “I told you the truth on everything,” She murmured cryptically. “If I left someone out, it’s because they aren’t included.”

He nodded shortly, relaxing his hold on Lydia. “Well, we’ve just started dating, so that’s probably why.”

“Sure,” Justin said. There was a tense pause before Mike changed topics onto the game next week. The rest of the group followed happily, tired of the awkward atmosphere. Hannah squeezed between Justin and Lydia, earning an appreciative smile from Lydia. It was as if Hannah knew that something wasn’t right.

Lydia finished her drink quickly, feeling the alcohol go right to her brain. Ryan took her cup from her silently, putting his cup inside of it. She felt like she should be offended, but all Lydia could think of was how much she enjoyed being around him. Lydia pressed her cheek against Ryan’s chest, taking a deep breath.

He smelled so lovely, like good cologne and something spiced. When she lifted her head again, she almost didn’t want to breathe out again. Lydia felt something she wasn’t sure there was a name for as she looked from Ryan to Hannah. It was like she needed to show them how much they meant to her.

Lydia linked arms with Hannah, who gave her a bemused look. “Ryan, your girlfriend’s drunk.”

“No, I’m not,” Lydia argued. “I’m fine.” Her tongue didn’t want to work correctly; it felt too big for her mouth.

Hannah laughed while Ryan threw her a mock accusing look. “What did you give her?”

“Rum and cokes. She’s still not used to drinking.”

“How many?”

“Like three.”

Ryan pat Lydia’s shoulder. “And how many is that in drinking virgin?”

Hannah grinned widely, looking like a mischievous imp. “Normally, probably four. With the way I was pouring, probably somewhere closer to six.”

“You’re a bad influence.”

“I know, but  _ someone _ has to get Lydia out of her comfort zone.”

“And you had to do that at a party?”

“Where else are you supposed to do it?”

Ryan sighed through his nose, looking down at Lydia. “Tell me when you want to go home.”

“I’m fine,” She assured him.

He looked at her worriedly before continuing the conversation. Justin left the group after a few minutes, much to Lydia’s relief. Hannah looked at her after he was gone. “I see what you mean,” She murmurs. “He’s cute, but there’s just something off in the way he looks at you.”

Lydia nodded slowly, glad to see that she wasn’t going insane. Justin unnerved her, though she couldn’t explain why. Her groggy mind searched idly for answers as she listened quietly to the conversation. When no answer jumped out at her, Lydia let her train of thought drop. Satisfied with that decision, Lydia pressed a kiss into Ryan’s shoulder.

He looked down at her with a bemused smile. Lifting his arm, Ryan looked at his watch. “Alright, it is 1:30. I work at 8, and I still want to get past the next boss in my game. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Hannah looked worriedly at Lydia, who nodded in reassurance. “You stay. I trust Ryan.”

“You sure?”

“I know you wanna stay.”

Hannah frowned, then passed her drink to Lydia. “Hold onto this. If he makes a move, splash it in his face.”

Lydia laughed and took it. “Deal.”

Hannah hugged Lydia before turning to look at Daniel. Ryan and Lydia left, making the walk back to the dorm together. She felt eyes on her until they turned the corner, but Lydia knew it was just Hannah making sure they were okay.

“How you feeling?” Ryan asked, moving his arm from her shoulder to take her hand. Lydia hums, squeezing his hand lightly. “I feel like I really like you.”

Ryan chuckles softly. “I really like you, too, Lydia.”

She smiled at him. The rest of their walk was silent as they made it back to the building. Ryan even walked Lydia upstairs to her room. Outside of her door, Lydia reached up to wrap her arms around Ryan’s neck. In return, he puts his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Unsatisfied, Lydia got on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his mouth. Ryan chuckled softly, kissing back. He tasted sweet, like sugar and spiced rum. Lydia tightened her arms around him, trying to pull him down more.

“Lydia,” He mumbled against her mouth.

Lydia shushed him softly, kissing him again before he could complain. Her body felt overly warm, and her muddled brain told her that Ryan could help. She deepened the kiss with a low groan. Ryan, hearing it, immediately pulled back. He huffed softly, pressing his forehead against Lydia’s.

“You’re trying to kill me,” He muttered, pressing a quick kiss to her lips again. When Lydia tried to chase the kiss, Ryan pulled his head away from hers completely.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, feeling confused and disappointed.

“You’re drunk,” He responded.

“I’m not that drunk.”

He chuckles softly, reaching up to remove her arms from him. “Drink some water, Lydia,” He murmurs. “I’ll call you in the morning.”

She watched him leave. Lydia felt sour and angry at him. How dare he decide how drunk she was. Lydia was a grown-ass adult, and she can make her own decisions.

With an annoyed sigh, Lydia unlocked her door and went in. She muttered venomously under her breath as she searched for a water bottle. Even drunk, Lydia knew that water was a good idea right now, though she tried to forget that Ryan told her to do it. It was her idea, not his—that jackass. When she found one, she put Hannah’s drink on the desk so she could open it.

Lydia downed half the water bottle in one go before resorting to small sips. She paced her room slowly, thinking. Fucking Ryan, she should go back to that party. She didn’t need a babysitter.

A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts. Lydia blinked and walked over. “Ryan, if that’s you coming back, I swear to god,” She called, opening the door.

It wasn’t Ryan looking at her with a grin on his face. “Hey, Lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who is at the door? Anyway, I have no idea how sports work. A lot of my research in these earlier chapters was on football because I straight up do not get it. I was a band kid. A running joke in my high school was, whenever someone brought up ANY sport (baseball, soccer, tennis), the class would just say, 'go sportsball!' and then continue on with class. If I got something wrong, tell me so I can fix it. 
> 
> See y'all on Saturday for a very special chapter. It is lucky number 13, after all.


	22. Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS EXCEPTIONALLY DARK. No physical harm is done to any living character, but there is a graphic description of assault and torture. If you are sensitive to this, please, please, PLEASE skip this chapter. I will put a tl;dr at the bottom.

“I thought you were at the party,” Lydia said to Justin, keeping the door mostly shut. Something about this felt really off.

“Nicole wanted me to grab her pager.”

“I can grab it.”

“She told me where it was,” He said with a smile. “Really, just in and out, that’s it.”

Lydia stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. She stepped back and moved to her beanbag. Justin moved to Nicole’s desk as Lydia settled herself in her chair. Even as she turned on the TV, Lydia was hyper-aware of Justin. The second he had come into the room, the alcohol turned sour in her stomach.

He made a soft ‘aha’ sound as he found the pager. As he pocketed it, Justin walked over to Lydia. He crouched, watching the movie with her. It was Children of the Corn. He stood, grabbed Lydia’s blanket off her bed, and pushed the edge of it under her mattress for some reason. He let it drop, crouched once more, and moved the blanket to continue watching the movie. Lydia scooted a bit away from him, feeling uncomfortable.

Apparently, Justin took that as an invitation. He dropped into the seat next to her, setting his arm behind her shoulders. “What is this?” He asked as he moved the blanket back in place. It blocked the room almost completely, only a tiny sliver next to the ladder letting in light.

“Did you find the pager?” Lydia asked, trying to scoot away some more.

“Yea. It was right where Nicole said it was. What are we watching?”

The casual use of ‘we’ caught Lydia’s attention. “I’m watching Children of the Corn,” She said softly.

“Never seen it. What’s it about?”

“It’s about a cult of murderous children.”

He hummed, staring at the screen intently. Lydia stole frequent glances at him. When he didn’t move for a long moment, she forced herself to relax. Maybe he will just watch a little more and leave.

After about ten minutes, Justin began to play idly with her hair. He would wrap a few strands around his fingers, pull slightly, then let the strands fall before repeating the process. Lydia tilted her head away from his hand, which had the unintended effect of moving it closer to his chest.

Justin apparently took this as an opening, wrapping his arm tighter around her as he gave her a sly grin. Lydia struggled to ignore the alarm bells in her head as she looked at him warily. “Aren’t you going back to the party?”

“In a bit,” He murmured before pressing his lips to hers. Lydia squeaked and moved away from him quickly. “Justin?” She asked, quickly sobering up.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Justin moved to kiss her again. Lydia squirmed away from him more, but Justin compensated by rolling over her. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she looked up at him. “I think you need to leave,” She said, surprised at how steady her voice sounded.

“I thought we were just getting comfortable,” He said with a hum, settling on top of her. “You’ve been trying to make me jealous all night, Lucky.”

“Get off me,” She snapped, pushing at him.

“You brought that pretty boy to the party,” He muttered, making Lydia remember Beetle calling Ryan the same thing. “Stared at me until I looked and then acted shy. I could see right through that. Girls like you are all the same; you act shy until you get what you want.” He trailed his hand slowly up her thigh.

Lydia did the first thing she could think of; she slapped him, the snap going through the room. Justin seemed surprised for a moment before a dark smile grew on his face. “See? There you go getting comfortable. I don’t like getting hit, though.”

He dove for her hands, making Lydia let out a startled gasp. He grabbed one wrist, painfully wrenching it above her head. The other, Lydia, managed to keep away from him before he caught it as well. Justin easily fit both her wrists in one hand while his other pushed under her shirt.

Lydia bucked, trying to get him off her. “No! I don’t want this! Get off me!”

“Stop being so shy, Lucky,” Justin chastised, kissing her neck. “I’m not going to judge you.”

Lydia turned her head and bit his arm. The position was awkward, so Justin was able to pull away easily. He looked at the forming bruise on his arm before backhanding her with his free hand. The hit was hard enough for Lydia to taste blood on her lip.

“Fucking tease,” He growled, “Stop pretending like you aren’t enjoying this. Goth girl like you has to be into this.”

Lydia opened her mouth to scream, but Justin crashed his lips against hers painfully, swallowing any sound she would have made. His hand pushed back under her shirt, reaching up to pull her bra down. The second his hand made contact, Lydia’s brain quickly began to look at the facts.

He had her hands trapped above her. Justin was larger, heavier, and stronger than her. Nicole was at a party, so there would be no one here for hours. She could try and scream, but Justin had already shown why that wouldn’t work. There was nothing Lydia could do in this situation.

Without any options left, Lydia’s brain did the only thing it could do. It pulled her within herself. Lydia watched Justin moving like she wasn’t the one under him like she was a passive observer to this torture. His hand moved roughly over her breast, squeezing and pawing like he was expecting her to like that.

Justin kissed down her neck, leaving a hickey at her collar. When his hand started trailing down her stomach, Lydia closed her eyes. She felt sick, even as she did nothing. She tried to ignore the way his hand pushed under the button of her jeans, tracing her over her underwear. She tried to ignore it when he pulled his hand back.

This wasn’t what Lydia wanted, so why couldn’t she move? Why couldn’t she do anything? There was no one coming to save her, no knight in shining armor that would stop this from happening. When he popped the button on her jeans, when Lydia felt tears well up in her eyes, a thought popped into her head. She didn’t need a knight in shining armor.

Justin’s finger hooked over jeans and panties as a sob escaped from Lydia. “Betelgeuse,” She whispered, his name coming from her lips like a prayer. “ _ Help me _ .”

Lydia felt the atmosphere in the room change, moving from terror-filled to terrifying. No longer was it pungent with fear and sorrow, but rage layered over them like a burning blanket. Justin seemed not to notice as he left another hickey on Lydia’s neck, as he yanked her pants down. She let out another sob, but this one in relief.

Justin finally paused when slow, deliberate footsteps echoed around the room. Their source was unknown, sounding like they were coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once. He moved his hand to cover Lydia’s mouth.

Slowly, Justin moved the blanket curtain. A blurry shape grew in size in the middle of the room, its legs moving in time with the footsteps. The closer it got, the clearer he became. Beetle had his hands shoved in his pockets, his head down, so all they could see was the shock of green hair on his head and pale skin.

Finally, Beetle stopped in the middle of the room. Justin dropped the blanket, but Lydia could still see through the sliver. She watched Beetle slowly turn in place before walking over to the closet. The door opened with a soft creak, a sound that hadn’t existed until now.

Next, Beetle moved over to Nicole’s desk. “Babes?” He called. To Justin, it likely sounded curious, questioning. To Lydia, who had known Beetle for almost a month now, heard the tone for what it truly was. Beetle knew that she was in trouble, knew that she couldn’t call his name right now, and was setting the atmosphere. He wanted to inspire terror in her attacker. And he was  _ pissed off _ .

From the way Justin swallowed, the way he pressed his hand harder against her mouth and began to shake, Lydia guessed it was working. She knew she probably couldn’t make a sound loud enough to tell him, nor could she move with how heavy Justin was on her. So, Lydia did the only thing she could do. She tapped her foot against the wall.

Beetle immediately turned on his heel, stalking towards the bed. When he stopped, all Lydia could see was his shiny shoes and pressed, striped pants. Lydia’s eyes flicked to Justin and saw his skin’s sickly pallor grow starker as Beetle tapped his foot twice.

There was a pregnant pause before Beetle slowly grabbed the blanket, his fingers curling menacingly over the corner, and moved it out of the way. He bent over slowly, his face stopping when he was eye-level with Justin. A wide grin formed on his face as he stared at the boy. “Howdy. How ya doing?”

Justin swallowed thickly, saying nothing to Beetle. Beetle shrugged, ripping the blanket away with a sharp motion. “Now, I don’t know how breathers work today, but I think this is where you say ‘good. And you?’” Beetle even reached out and pulled a script out of his suit jacket.

With a dramatic flair, Beetle flipped through the book. A pair of reading glasses settled low on his nose as he scanned down the page, mumbling different lines. “Aha!” He said, nodding. “I see, my bad. I forgot my lines.”

The book disappeared from his grasp, as did the glasses on his nose. “You’re supposed to piss yourself in fear while  _ I _ slowly rip you to pieces.” Beetle grabbed Justin’s collar, yanking him out from under the bed. Then, with a force strong enough to knock some of Lydia’s posters down, Beetle slammed him into the wall. His hand let go of Justin’s collar, instead moving up to wrap around his throat.

A strangled sound came from Justin as he clawed at Beetle’s hand. Seeming not to notice, Beetle looked down at Lydia. His eyes slowly traced up her, tensing at the state of her clothes, the red marks on her, the hickeys. When he noticed the blood trailing down her lip, Lydia saw how precarious his control was.

Beetle looked back at Justin, loosening his grip long enough for Justin to take in a deep breath of air. The boy coughed weakly as his pained lungs took in the oxygen he desperately needed.

“Oh, whoops,” Beetle growled, “I always forget breathers need to, ya know,  _ breathe _ .”

“L-Look, man,” Justin said in a panicked tone. “It isn’t what it looks like. She asked for it!”

Lydia slowly sat up, fixing her pants and pulling down her shirt. It felt like she was moving in a dream, her body reacting slower than what she wanted. She looked up at Beetle again. He was staring at the boy incredulously.

“Beetle,” Lydia said quietly. The man still didn’t look at her, but she saw him twitch. That probably meant he heard her. “Don’t hurt him. You promised me.”

Beetle was silent for a long moment before he let out a frustrated snarl. “I won’t hurt him,” He said sharply. Lydia nodded briefly, accepting that. “But, I need you to turn around.”

“No.”

“ _ Lydia _ -“ Beetle cut off. Justin was watching the argument like he was observing a tennis match. When Beetle took a deep breath, Justin gave him a wide-eyed look. “Fine, baby girl. Watch. Ain’t my fault if you don’t sleep again. I’m just gonna teach our friend here a  _ lesson _ .

“Ya see, buddy boy,” Beetle continued, patting Justin’s cheek roughly. “You chose the wrong girl. That lil girl there, well, she’s  _ mine _ , and I don’t like people hurting what’s mine. It makes me  _ broiling mad _ .” The revolting smell of something rotten burning filled the room. The skin on Beetle’s head began to sizzle with sickening pops and hisses.

Slowly, patches of his skin melted off his head. The melted flesh carried hair, moss, and muscle as it fell to the floor with wet squelches. Even Beetle’s eyes exploded from his skull, leaving the bone pristine and chilling. Holes began to burn themselves into his suit with red rings of ash. Justin screamed, struggling like his life depended on it.

“ _ What the hell are you _ ?” Justin screeched, flailing wildly. Arms in various stages of decay shot out of the wall, grabbing Justin and pinning him in place. He opened his mouth to scream, but a last arm came out of the wall and covered his mouth. Panicked whimpers and whines escaped from Justin as Beetle raised a hand.

He calmly watched the skin on his hands melt off before tapping a bony finger against Justin’s nose. “You wanna know what I am? I’m the  _ pest control _ guy. I find wriggling little tapeworms like you, and I take care of business. They don’t call me Beetle for nothing. Now imagine my surprise when  _ my fiancée _ calls me for help.”

Justin’s eyes flicked down to Lydia, realization dawning as to how screwed he was. He gave her a pleading look, but Lydia couldn’t hold his gaze. A clicking sound caught her attention, forcing her to look back up at Beetle. He was rocking his jaw back and forth like he was thinking. A glow came from the eye sockets in his skull.

“Normally, my baby girl can get me to hold myself back. Not really this time, though. I’m the jealous type, you see. Also, she put these stupid little rules on me, and I haven’t been able to properly scare anyone in months. I’ve got to savor this. Maybe I should have taken you out to dinner first? This feels like a special moment,” Beetle said, losing his train of thought. He had to physically shake his head to bring it back.

“Ah, whatever. Let’s see, if I  _ was _ allowed to kill you, let’s talk about how I would do it,” Beetle growled, stepping back and opening his hands out in front of him. Something wet fell into his grasp. Beetle lifted it up, letting the light from outside the window illuminate it.

It was Justin’s dismembered head. The boy screamed behind a hand as he figured out what it was. Lydia gagged. Blood dripped thickly between Beetle’s boney fingers, and loose tendons and muscle hung down in thin ribbons. Beetle looked behind him at Lydia. “You wanna see?” 

Lydia looked up at him with wide-eyes. The glow from his skull warmed her, inexplicably, scaring away the chill in her bones. When she didn’t respond, Beetle tossed the head up in the air, catching it by the hair. 

The likeness was uncanny, right from the perfect teeth in the slightly open jaw to the crystal blue eyes. The eyelids were near closing, but Lydia could still see the glassy orbs underneath. Rot seemed to have started around the jawline, making the bone slightly visible through the maggot-ridden muscles. Satisfied, Beetle turned back to Justin.

“First, what I would do is take out your eyes,” He said in a matter-of-fact tone, digging his fingers into the head’s eye socket. A sickening squelch filled the room as Beetle swirled his finger in the hole. Eye jelly squirted out, landing on Justin’s face. The rest fell to the floor to join the growing puddle of blood.

Justin vomited in the hand.

After Beetle did the same to the other eye, he stuck the goop covered finger in his mouth. A serpentine tongue licked up the matter, and he swallowed it with a satisfied hum. “Delicious. Next, I think I would rip out your teeth. I wouldn’t get the same satisfaction in this head,” Beetle leaned his head in conspiratorially. “I don’t know how you scream, so I can’t really mimic it with this thing.

“Anyway, I would start with the molars then move my way to the front,” A pair of plyers appeared in Beetle’s hand as he demonstrated the correct way to do it. Teeth clattered delicately to the floor after each wrenching pull. By the end, there was a nice pile of teeth, still pink at the roots, in between the boys. “After that, I think I would take your tongue.”

Lydia couldn’t see as Beetle stuck the pliers into the mouth of the skull. Justin reared, trying to close his eyes against this. Sighing in disappointment, Beetle nodded to the wall where two more arms came out. They opened his eyes, forcing him to watch. 

Beetle nodded, putting the plyers back in place. He wrenched the instrument around, filling the room with a sickening tearing sound. “Almost,” He muttered. There was a long, wet rip as Beetle made a sound of success. Then, he unceremoniously dropped the instrument to the ground. Lydia felt her eyes follow it, widening as she saw what it held. Justin’s tongue wriggled slightly in the plyer’s grip before going still.

“When I had nothing else to tear out of your face, I guess the last thing I would do is-“ Beetle cut off as he grabbed two fistfuls of hair on the head and began to  _ pull _ . It took a few tugs before the sickening sound of skin ripping reached her ears. A wet crunch filled the room next as the skull cracked along the tear. Finally, Beetle had the head ripped in half. A brain hit the ground with a sickening squelch.

Part of the brain had exploded on impact, sending flecks of it everywhere. Lydia would almost say she was relieved that none of it hit her, though. Justin screamed behind the hand, struggling once more. Beetle caught his attention with a dark chuckle, freezing the boy in place. “But that still wouldn’t be enough for me. In that pile of shit on the floor here is every single thought you had. Every single idea, including the one saying that you should fuck with what’s mine. So I would make sure that those images wouldn’t fester like a bad smell.” 

Beetle looked down at the brain then back at Justin. He lifted a foot, then slammed it down on the organ a few times. When he pulled his foot back entirely, the brain was nothing more than a pink slush. The room was silent for a few seconds before the hands released Justin. Beetle grabbed Justin’s collar before the boy could fall over. He stared at the boy for a few seconds before leaning forward and whispering one word into his ear with a chilling menace that nearly scared Lydia.

“Run.”

Justin pissed himself as Beetle let go. Then, with a blood-curdling scream, he ran from the room. Lydia looked down at the ground, staring at the glistening pool of blood. She let out a shaking breath. Lydia felt numb, her mind deciding that there was too much information to deal with tonight.

She watched the blood sizzle into nonexistence as Beetle turned around. He crouched in front of her, the skin reappearing on his body. The man looked concerned, worried, and a thousand other emotions that Lydia couldn’t process right now. “You came,” She whispered.

“Babes, I’ll always come when you say my name,” He responded. Slowly, he raised a hand. “Can I join you under there? I won’t touch you.”

Lydia had to think about it for a few seconds before she scooted over to give him room. Beetle sat on the ground, watching her. “What happened?”

Tonelessly, Lydia explained to him what happened that night. The party, Hannah feeding her drinks, Ryan walking her home. She couldn’t even summon any emotion as she talked about Justin kissing her. Before she could continue, Beetle sharply interjected, “Stop. Please just… stop.”

Lydia obeyed, keeping her mouth shut. Beetle looked pained, taking in a deep breath. “Can I hug you?” He asked. When Lydia nodded hesitantly, Beetle crushed her to him. He held her tightly like he was trying to keep her together. The movement and tight imprisonment finally made Lydia feel something.

Finally, Lydia began to cry.

It began as a few stray tears coming down her face. Shaky breaths punctured the room until finally, she began sobbing into him. Lydia screamed as she cried like she was in physical pain. Beetle pet her hair in soothing strokes with the same hands he had used to dismember the skull. She cried until her voice was hoarse, until all the sound she could make was pained whimpers and whines.

And Beetle stayed with her the entire time. He said nothing but tried to soothe her with his actions. Slowly, it began to work. Lydia hiccupped as she looked over his shoulder. The clock on Nicole’s desk read 2:43 in bright red numbers.  _ Nothing good ever happens after two in the morning _ .

Lydia slowly pulled back from Beetle. His arms tightened like he was considering refusing the action before finally falling to his sides. He looked at Lydia with an expression close to despair. He carefully reached up, putting a gentle hand on her cheek like he was afraid she would break.

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Justin was at the door and attacked Lydia. Before he could actually hurt her, Lydia called Beetle. Beetle went into graphic detail about what he wanted to do to Justin before letting him go. Then Beetle comforted Lydia.
> 
> So let me just say that I have been nervous to publish this chapter since I started publishing this story. It's a major line I wanted to cross, but I had to find the right way to do it. It's also the chapter responsible for all my timing issues. It's one of my top five favorites because of how important it is. Beetle says sorry? What?? He comforts her in a way that isn't just letting her cry on him? Unheard of. Progress! But at a cost. But what can I say, today is the 13th of February, something unlucky had to come of it. See you guys on Wednesday!


	23. Attentive

Lydia gave him a startled look. “What?”

“I’m so sorry, Lydia. This is my fault. I’m just… I’m sorry.”

“Beetle, it’s not your fault,” She assured him quietly. Beetle shook his head, looking defeated as he stared at the ground. “I knew he was dangerous. I knew it from the second I met him. I didn’t think anything would happen to you. I let my own ego-“

Lydia couldn’t handle the self-flagellation and reached over, taking his hand. “Beetle, look at me.”

Like a marionette with its strings pulled, Beetle looked up at her. “I’m fine. Look. You stopped him. You came here in time before he could hurt me. That’s nothing to apologize for.”

Beetle stared at her for a few seconds before silently reaching out to her. Gentle fingers wiped the trail of blood from her lips. From there, he trailed down her neck, pausing over the hickey Justin had left. The reminder made the skin there nearly throb. His fingers moved to the other side of her neck, down to her collar to meet with the second hickey.

Done with that, Beetle gently grabbed the red mark on her wrist where Justin had gripped too tightly. Lydia stared at him, feeling her heart break in her chest. “And that’s all he managed to do,” She said quietly after a few minutes.

They silently considered the other, Beetle transfixed by the imperfections he was positive he caused. Lydia, on the other hand, felt terrible for the problems she caused him tonight. His apology made her feel worse as if it was her fault for doing this. Maybe she shouldn’t have called him. Finally, after a long moment, Beetle murmured, “You should probably sleep, Lydia.”

“Stay,” Lydia said, the word ripped from her chest without her permission. Beetle gave her a startled look. “What?”

“I want you to stay. I don’t think I could sleep by myself,” Her voice sounded small, even to her, but it wasn’t like Lydia could control it. “I hurt, and I’m scared. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

He watched her for a few seconds before nodding. “Sure, babes,” He murmured, moving out from underneath the bed. Lydia stood as well, hugging herself tightly. Beetle walked over to her closet. “Which drawer is your pajamas? I'm burning those clothes.”

Lydia didn’t have the strength to argue, just mumbled that it was the bottom drawer. Beetle opened it, pulling out her oversized beetle sweater and a pair of sweatpants. Much to Lydia’s mortification, he also grabbed a pair of her underwear. Then, he put the clothes on the bed before giving Lydia his back. She changed, leaving all the clothes she had on the floor. “Okay,” She said softly.

Beetle didn’t turn around, but the clothes immediately caught fire. They burned until there was nothing but ash and embers. Then, even those were gone. Beetle looked at her after that, clenching his jaw so tightly Lydia was surprised it didn’t break.

She walked to him, hugging him tightly around the waist. Beetle tensed before slowly hugging her back. Lydia took a deep breath. How had she never noticed how he smelled? Like sour apples, death, and vinegar. In everything Lydia noticed about Beetle, the things that she supposed should have disgusted her instead pulled her in.

After a moment, Lydia pulled back and walked to her bed. She hopped up and looked at him. Beetle gave her a confused look. “Where do you want me?”

“You can sleep next to me,” She said after a moment. Without waiting for a reply, Lydia laid down and scooted closer to the wall, her back to him. Lydia didn’t hear anything for a moment before she felt him settle on the bed behind her. One arm dropped over her hip, a hand resting lightly against her stomach. The other arm curved above her head.

Lydia glanced down at his arm, seeing that he had changed to a black t-shirt of some sort. It was probably the most underdressed Lydia had ever seen him. She closed her eyes, scooting a little closer to him. Beetle’s arm tightened over her, holding her.

They said nothing for a while, but Lydia found she couldn’t get her mind to settle. “Beetle?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for staying,” She whispered.

The man said nothing for a long moment before Lydia felt his lips press against her hair. “Go to sleep, Lydia.”

\--

She fell asleep shortly after that, taking in deep and even breaths. I was always surprised at how quickly she could fall asleep. It was like she closed her eyes, and she was out, though I also have never had an excellent grasp on time. Everything changed so rapidly in my death that it was sometimes hard to keep up with it all.

What hadn’t changed much for me was my temper. When I saw that boy on top of Lydia, I wanted to destroy him. Would have if Lydia wasn’t watching. I didn’t want Lydia to know that side of me.

She had admitted before that she was scared of me. The first time I heard it, I was proud of myself. The second time, I was confused at how disappointed the idea made me. I didn’t want to scare Lydia. It was more than the knowledge that if I scared her too much, she would reject me. I simply didn’t think any of her feelings towards me should be fear.

Lydia would probably be scared of me in the morning. She had seen a part of me that I never thought she would. When I had frightened her worthless parents all those years ago, I had made it comical. A good scare should be treated like a good joke, and luckily, I was good at both of those.

My scare tonight was not about humor, though. My scare tonight was me struggling not to kill the boy that hurt my Lydia. She had looked so small and scared under him. The memory alone was enough to enrage me once more.

She mumbled in her sleep, stirring. I immediately relaxed my arm, waiting until I heard her breathing evening out again. Lydia murmured softly and rolled over, one arm getting thrown over me as well as one leg. She was practically glued to me.

Would she want me here in the morning? Would she realize how much was my fault? I should have stayed; I should have checked with her through the week. I remembered that boy from the party.

I had first noticed him at the party while Lydia was talking to some group or another. When Lydia went outside, he immediately went to the kitchen and made her a drink. I had followed them out, watching and invisible. The boy had no sense of personal space, even after Lydia moved away. I tried to deal with it as long as possible before I was too annoyed to put up with it. A week ago, I wanted to beat him to a pulp.

Tonight, I wanted to rip him apart. The boy had obviously done this before. Putting up a blanket curtain if the roommate came back, getting her in a place where she couldn’t move away as easily.

A savage grin formed on my face. There was no way in hell he would ever do that again. I wouldn’t doubt it if the boy had to go to therapy or something. Of course, who would believe him if he said a corpse had ripped apart his dismembered head while he watched? I could only hope that he killed himself so I could do that all again when he was dead.

It would be funny to see the boy as a civil servant in the Netherworld. It wasn’t like he could escape me in that cramped office building. Different ideas filtered through my head as my hand rubbed soothing circles on Lydia’s back. I wonder how far Juno would let me get with him before she was required to tell me off.

\--

Lydia woke up to the birds singing outside her window and something cold at her back. Memories of last night flooded her mind, as well as a raging headache and nausea. Slowly, she sat up and looked behind her.

Beetle was out; his eyes closed still. Lydia watched him for a few seconds more before looking across the room. Nicole was out cold as well. It looked like she just fell in bed last night. This morning? Whatever.

Lydia slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake Beetle up. She grabbed her shower stuff from her closet, throwing Beetle one more look before walking out of the room. The hallway was thankfully empty, everyone either at lunch or hungover.

She pushed open the door to the women’s showers. There was someone in one of the stalls already, so Lydia went to the one furthest from the door. After closing the curtain behind her, Lydia stripped and hung up her clothes over the rail.

The hot water should have helped her relax, but still, Lydia felt off. Disgusting. Her skin felt tainted with the memory of last night, and no amount of scrubbing was cleaning it away. Lydia let out a shaky sigh, leaning against the sidewall of the shower.

She wasn’t sure how long she leaned there, but sooner than she expected, the other shower turned off. Lydia listened to the other girl moving around the room, turning on the sink. There was a pause as the sink turned off.

Suddenly, the girl screamed bloody murder. Quick footsteps ran to the door, where it was wrenched open as she fled. A dark chuckle filled the room, both annoying and relieving Lydia. “What was that for?”

“You wouldn’t talk to me if she was in the room.”

“So, you decided to traumatize her?”

He laughed again. “Scaring people keeps ‘em young.”

“You must not scare easily then.”

“Yea!” There were a few moments of silence as he pieced together her slight. “Wait a minute. That was an insult, wasn’t it?”

Lydia didn’t respond, moving to finish washing her hair. After that, Lydia turned off the showerhead. Wrapping her towel around her, Lydia moved the curtain a bit to look out.

Beetle was still in his pajamas, much to Lydia’s bemusement. He wore a black shirt with a lurid green beetle on it and black sweatpants. The outfit was complete with a pair of bright pink bunny slippers. When Lydia stuck her head out, Beetle looked at her, swallowed hard, then turned around. “Put some clothes on,” He grouched, crossing his arms. Lydia pulled back and started drying off.

“What do you want to do today? I can take you back home and let your Maitlands do their… caring… thing,” The way he said the word with so much mistrust nearly brought a smile to Lydia’s face. At the mention of the Maitlands, though, she felt pain lance through her. “No, I don’t want to see them.”

Beetle paused for a moment before answering, “Okay. We’ll stay here today. Do you want me to stay with you, babes?”

“Please.”

He said nothing after that. When Lydia got dressed and walked out, Beetle finally turned around. There was a smirk on his face as he looked Lydia up and down. “You really like that sweater, huh?” He asked. 

Self-consciously, Lydia hugged herself. She gave him a jerky nod before walking towards the sink. “I have homework I need to do today,” She said quietly, picking up her toothbrush. Beetle moved over to her, grabbing her hairbrush and flipping it in his hand. He pulled the towel off her head and began brushing her hair carefully.

Lydia watched him through the mirror, feeling her heart stop for a beat before beginning to pound painfully. Beetle either ignored her or didn’t notice, slowly shucking the water out of her hair with each brush. He treated this like it was so normal, so Lydia tried to convince herself that it was.

It was like that the rest of the morning. After Lydia got done in the bathroom, he changed into his disguise and walked back with her to the dorm. He magicked coffee onto her desk, which he gently suggested she drink, and a bagel, which he flat out ordered her to eat. He also put a blanket over Lydia, turned on a random movie for background noise for her, and created a fake emergency to get Nicole to leave the room.

Lydia watched him carefully as Beetle sat on her beanbag, watching the movie. As hyper-aware as he has been all morning, Beetle immediately looked at her. “Need something?”

“Why are you doing this?” She asked warily. “You’re being… really focused on what I need. Thank you, but… It doesn’t really fit in with your personality.”

Beetle shrugged, turning back to the TV. “I’m just being nice.”

“You don’t do the nice thing.”

“Hey, baby? Shut up.”

Lydia felt a smile crawl on her face as she focused back on her homework. She worked in silence for about an hour before a plate was magicked in front of her. Lydia jolted, looking as a sandwich was dropped on it.

“I want you to eat every bite of that,” Beetle ordered, not looking over at her.

“I’m not hungry,” She protested.

The look he gave her let Lydia know that he didn’t care. With a sigh, she took a bite of it and looked back at her paper. Her mind was tired, the pencil not moving as she would have hoped. Instead of trying to force it, Lydia grabbed a different piece of paper, tapping a pencil along the edge of it idly.

Burned into my

While I

Ghostly Hands

A pair so warm to chill my soul

A pair so cold to warm my heart

For every grip

Every pull

I feel lukewarm beneath them

I wish to be warmed

In the freezing cold

So that the heat

I feel ghosting over my skin

Will be frozen into nonexistence

Lydia looked over the poem, glanced at Beetle, then dropped the paper in her drawer. She took another bite of the sandwich. Unfortunately, timing was never very good for Lydia. The second she set the sandwich down, her landline started ringing.

After nearly choking in her haste to swallow it, Lydia picked up her phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, princess!”

“Ryan?”

In a moment, Lydia felt Beetle behind her. She glanced up to see him looking annoyed. “Yea. I was wondering if you were free right now. You said I could come over on Sunday and do the reading with you.”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” She said with a sigh. “I’m free, but I don’t-“

“Cool, I’ll be up in a second. See you soon!” He sounded excited as he hung up. Lydia pulled the phone away from her head, looking at it for a few seconds before slowly hanging it up as well. “Ryan is coming upstairs,” She said numbly.

“He doesn’t listen very well,” Beetle grumbled, walking away from Lydia. “Well, what do you want me to do?”

Lydia turned and looked at him. She barely had to think before she said, “I want you to stay. You two should meet, I think,” In a softer tone, she continued mostly to herself, “Though, why it has to happen today…”

Beetle nodded, his disguise appearing over him again. He kept on the beetle shirt and sweatpants, but the slippers disappeared. “You owe me, baby girl. Making me deal with a breather,” He grumbled, but Lydia heard the playful undercurrent in his tone.

She gave him a weak smile. It vanished when there was a knock on the door. Beetle walked over and opened it. Lydia couldn’t see their expressions, but the silence spoke loud enough. She stood and walked over to the door, looking at Ryan from behind Beetle.

“Hey, Ryan. This is Beetle. Beetle, Ryan.”

Ryan looked Beetle up and down, crossing his arms. “What’s up?”

Beetle just grinned cheekily as he stepped out of the way. He brushed past Lydia, dropping in her beanbag chair. Ryan looked at her, his eyes narrowing on the beetle design on her sweater. Lydia crossed her arms nervously. “This isn’t really the best time,” She said quietly.

“I can see that,” He muttered. “Can I talk to you? Out in the hall?”

Lydia glanced back at Beetle before following Ryan out. Ryan shut the door with a click, looking at her. “What happened? I dropped you off alone, and now it looks like you two had a sleepover?”

“It’s a long story,” Lydia said anxiously.

“I’ve got time, Lydia.”

She sighed, leaning against the door. “I had another visitor last night after you left. One of Nicole’s friends. He saw I was drunk and tried to-“ She cut off, taking a deep breath. “Beetle came by to check on me and stopped anything from happening.”

Ryan blinked. “You’ve never lied to me before,” He said warily.

“And I’m not starting now. He stayed because I asked him to. He’s been taking care of me all day.”

There was a pause before Ryan stepped forward and hugged Lydia tightly. “I’m so sorry, princess. I should have made sure you were okay before I left. We can do that reading later if you want. Maybe during breakfast?”

Lydia hugged him back, nodding slightly. “Yea. That sounds good,” She pulled back, needing her personal space. Ryan dropped his arms, looking at her with worry stamped across his face. “Do you want me to stay, too? We don’t have to do any schoolwork?”

“No, I just… I want some time.”

Ryan nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Call me if you need anything.” Lydia nodded and watched him walk away. When she put a hand on the door handle, a thought popped into her mind: At least Beetle had asked her before he touched her last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some nice insight into how Beetle's doing (which isn't good tbh) and Lydia's dealing with some trauma! Beetle's a big ol' bully but at least he's bullying for good reasons this chapter. See you guys on Saturday!


	24. Home Again

Justin moved out on Tuesday, much to Lydia’s relief. She hadn’t seen him since Saturday, though Nicole seems to know part of what happened. She had started avoiding the room, blatantly ignoring Lydia and whispering to people around her.

It slowly began with people on their floor giving Lydia weird looks on Monday.

The following Monday, people started shutting doors when Lydia walked past.

That Friday, people would leave the showers when Lydia came in.

Ryan told her that Nicole had been telling everyone that Lydia was a witch. She told an abridged version of what happened to Justin that was more fiction than fact: Lydia had cast a hex on Justin that made him insane. Those that didn’t believe her at first were swayed by other people on the floor, and those that did hailed Nicole as a hero.

It was like high school all over again, which definitely put a damper on Lydia’s mood. Not that it had been terrific recently, anyway. When Lydia was ignored in high school, at least she was coming to a home that took care of her and genuinely loved her. Here? She was going back to a room with a girl who hated her.

Beetle, Ryan, and Hannah were the only people that made things manageable. Hannah pulled Lydia out of her comfort zone and took her to school events. There were no more parties for Lydia and, while she was confused and disappointed, Hannah respected that. Lydia hadn’t told her what happened, wasn’t planning on it.

Ryan, on the other hand, did everything he could to keep her happy. He took her on quiet dates, like getting coffee or even just hanging out in his room to play video games. Lydia showed him a few more movies but found quickly that he wasn’t really interested in what she was.

Beetle was her rest spot, though. The man was not as attentive as that first day, but he seemed to be more focused on her than he was initially. He stayed with her almost constantly until Justin left, then checked on her every other day. The man seemed distracted, which he claimed was because he was taking care of things in the Netherworld.

When he was entirely there with her, Beetle would tell her stories to make her laugh or find out foods she liked so he could magic them into existence. He would watch movies late with her in the night only to be gone in the morning with a cup of hot coffee on her desk, the only proof he had been there at all. Beetle also hadn’t slept in the same bed with her since that night.

It was odd to Lydia. Beetle had been there for over a month, closer to a month and a half, and he hadn’t really done anything terrible. In fact, Lydia actually applauded his show with the head, even if it had been the star in a few of her nightmares. Nightmares that, regrettably, have begun to happen every night again.

Lydia would wake up in cold sweats, images of gore, and a shadow looming over her haunting her. They would last through the day, only to fade at night and restart in her sleep. The feeling of insanity depressed her as much as her loneliness at college. Lydia wanted to go home. She wanted Barbra and Adam, even if the thought made her feel like a helpless child.

The following Friday, Beetle surprised her outside of her photography class. “I’m taking you home this weekend.”

“Why?”

“Because you need it. You’re going crazy at college, and I’m taking you on a date in your hometown. Got it?”

Lydia smiled and nodded. “When are we going?”

Beetle wrapped an arm around her waist. “Now.”

Before she could complain, she had the curious sensation of moving through water. The campus around her faded, only to be replaced by her bedroom. There was a suitcase on her bed already, making her wonder how long Beetle had planned this.

Her room was decorated for Halloween, even though October first wasn’t until tomorrow. Cotton cobwebs decorated the corners of her room, her door, and her window. Fake leaves were strung up and hung over her bed. Spooky decorations, including a gruesome pumpkin, bats, and skeletons, were set up around her room.

Even her bedspread had been changed from the original purple to a pure black comforter with an orange blanket to match. Her pillows were different designs; a pumpkin, a spiderweb, a Ouija board. She had a large rug in front of her bed with cats and pumpkins on it. Lydia spun slowly in place, looking around.

“When?”

“Told your Maitlands the plan two days ago. Said you were feeling homesick and needed some cheering up. Babs seemed to blame me for your mood, so will you tell her I’ve been on my best behavior?”

Lydia felt a smile grow on her face as she looked at him. Without warning, she leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Beetle yelped as he caught her, spinning her around with the momentum. “I take it you’re happy?” He asked.

She pressed a kiss against his lips, which Beetle enthusiastically returned. After a moment, she pulled away. “Yea, I’m really happy. Thank you, Beetle.” He looked a little flustered as he set her down carefully.

“Sure, babes. I’ll pick you up tomorrow for our date.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to let you have some time with your Maitlands. They still don’t like me, so,” He trailed off with a shrug. Lydia nodded, seeing the wisdom. If Barbra was already mad at him, maybe it was better he stay away. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

She was sure if Beetle could blush, he would right now. Instead, he loudly cleared his throat and vanished. Lydia smiled fondly as she opened the door. The smells of cinnamon and apples greeted her, growing stronger as she went downstairs. “Barbra? Adam?”

“In the kitchen!”

Lydia followed Barbra’s voice, finding the woman standing over the stove. She was stirring apple chunks and brown sugar in a pan but turned off the fire as soon as she saw Lydia. Faster than Lydia thought she could move, Barbra ran over and hugged her tightly. “There’s my girl!”

Hugging her back just as tightly, Lydia smiled. “Hey, Barbra. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Oh- Adam!” She called, refusing to let go of Lydia yet. “Adam!”

In a moment, Adam appeared in the kitchen. “What- Oh, Lydia! Welcome home,” He said, moving to either join the hug or try and save Lydia. Barbra, instead of letting either occur, turned her back to Adam. “No, not yet. Give me a few more minutes.”

Lydia smiled, trying to push away from Barbra. “Come on; I have to say hi to Adam, too.”

Barbra huffed playfully and let go. Adam swooped in, hugging Lydia tightly before Barbra could change her mind. Lydia hugged him back, happy to be back home. She had missed them so much, and it was so lovely to be back.

When Adam let go, Barbra and he both asked questions about college. How were her classes? How was she doing? Were there any cute boys? Was Beetle being courteous? Lydia sat at the table, answering the questions as they came.

She kept some of her answers vague, specifically around the boys and Beetle questions. There was no reason to worry her ghostly parents. Especially since there was nothing they could do. Being stuck in a house all the time had made something abundantly clear to Lydia: news of the outside world, specifically bad news, was never welcome. They would probably want to hear about everything, but the worry it would put them through outweighed any relief they would have at knowing.

Barbra kept cooking as they talked, flattening out biscuit dough and putting caramel and the cooked apples in them before closing them again. “Where did you get the groceries? I thought you guys couldn’t go out?” Lydia asked suddenly.

Adam answered as Barbra sighed in annoyance, “It was Beetle. He asked what you might like to cheer you up.”

The revelation pulled a smile to Lydia’s face. “He did?”

“He’s… changed,” Barbra said. Whether it was a good tone or not was a mystery to Lydia, prompting her to ask for clarification. Barbra answered as she put the dessert in the oven.

“I mean, he never would have asked about your favorite foods or even cared if you were sad. Then, he popped in on Wednesday and started asking how we cheer you up. Beetle got the decorations for your room and the food here.”

Lydia had to take some time to process this. Beetle really did all that? He knew the Maitlands hated him, and still… he asked them for help.  _ Beetle _ asked for help. She felt a surge of warmth rush through her, and a smile grow on her face.

Adam and Barbra shared a look before Adam sat at the table with Lydia. “Lyds, about Beetle… Do you like him?” He asked carefully. Barbra pretended she wasn’t listening in on the conversation as she nervously wiped down the counters. “We won’t think worse of you if you do, but… we just want to know where you’re at in your decision.”

Sighing, Lydia sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. “I don’t know,” She mumbled. “It’s complicated. I mean, he’s narcissistic and self-centered, but he also does things like this. He brings me coffee in the morning when he stays late at night, he makes me laugh, he  _ cares _ while he claims he doesn’t. We fight a lot, but…”

“You like him,” Adam finishes. He kept his expression guarded, not cluing Lydia into what he thought about it. Barbra kept her back to them, but she had stopped pretending to clean.

“I do. He’s… He means a lot to me,” Lydia says softly, “But the feeling isn’t mutual, I know that.”

“What makes you say that?”

“We’ve fought about it before. Beetle is just checking off a list to make me agree, has said it very clearly,” Lydia sighed suddenly, looking away. “and I think it’s working. It just pisses me off that he can control me like that. I know what he’s doing. I know what will happen if I say yes, but I’ve started wondering if it would be a bad thing.”

“It would be a bad thing, Lydia,” Barbra said finally, turning around. “It would be a very bad thing. You said it yourself; he’s staying until he convinces you. Why did you let him stay even after he said that?”

Lydia kept silent, glaring at the table. She didn’t know the answer herself. All Lydia knew was that she didn’t want him to go away yet. “I have another boy that I’m talking to. His name is Ryan,” She said after a long moment.

“Don’t change-“

“What’s he like?” Adam asked, interrupting Barbra.

“He likes sports and video games. He also has a twin brother.”

“Is he good-looking?”

Lydia laughed a little, looking up at Adam. “Yea. He plays football and hockey.”

“A man after my own heart. How long have you been seeing him?”

“About a month now. He’s like the opposite of Beetle, which is refreshing. Ryan likes to take me out to dinner or coffee, or we’ll play video games in his room.”

“Have you gone to a party with him? You’ve been to more parties, right?”

Lydia felt the smile freeze on her face. “I went to one more, but they aren’t really my thing,” She said, wondering if her voice sounded as odd to them as it did to her. If they noticed, neither of them said anything about it.

“That’s okay,” Barbra said, walking over to the table. She put her hands on Adam’s shoulders, giving Lydia a small smile. “They weren’t my thing, either.”

Instead of responding to Barbra, Lydia looked away. She didn’t want to talk in front of Barbra anymore, already feeling sour about how their conversation is going. Barbra noticed. “What’s wrong, Lyds?”

“Nothing.”

A pregnant pause filled the room before Adam asked if Barbra could grab a book for him from the attic. When she was gone, Adam reached over, putting a hand on her knee. “Lydia-“

“I can’t talk to her about anything,” Lydia said sharply. “The things I need to talk about the most, she doesn’t want to hear.”

“She just wants the best for you, sweetheart.”

“She has a terrible way of showing it.”

Adam sighed, pulling his hand back. Folding his hands on the table, Adam gave her an intent look. “Then talk to me. You know you can tell me anything. I can translate it in a way that makes sense to her.”

Lydia looked at him for a long moment, searching his face for any deceit or judgment. When there was none, Lydia sighed. “He apologized to me. It took a long time and a… but he actually said the words to me.”

“That’s good, right?”

“Yea, I guess. And he’s been really focused on me, like I said with the coffee and laughing. I just don’t know what any of it means. It feels too genuine to be just a plan.”

“You’ve been hedging around it, but what happened? Why did he apologize.”

Lydia felt her expression shutter closed even before a worried light entered Adam’s eyes. “What did he do? What aren’t you telling us, Lydia?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” She said, standing up.

“Lydia, what happened?” Adam asked, turning to watch her walk away.

“It’s not important. Stop asking.”

He sighed in frustration but kept silent. If there was anything Lydia appreciated about Adam, it was the fact he could let a conversation drop no matter what. She walked to the fridge, pulling out a soda. “What have you guys been doing while I was away?”

The conversation was much less tumultuous after that. Adam made sure to keep the conversation light, steering Barbra or Lydia away from topics he decided were too heavy. Instead, the conversation hovered around Ryan, classes, college in general, and Hannah.

The Maitlands hadn’t done much while Lydia was away. There wasn’t much they could do in an empty house, after all. Barbra cleaned; Adam finished his diorama. He was working on his college town now, trying to work off memory. Lydia promised to buy him a map of the college so he could be sure that he was getting all the buildings correct.

They ate the cinnamon caramel apple pockets that Barbra made as they talked. Much to Barbra and Adam’s amusement, Lydia polished off three of them in one go. She had missed home-cooked meals. There were only so many cafeteria meals and fruit snacks she could handle.

Barbra started dinner soon after, ordering Adam and Lydia to help. Dinner tonight was hamburger casserole, which Lydia couldn’t hide her excitement about. Despite how the visit had started, Lydia was happy to be here. She missed them so much, much more than she thought, at least.

Adam let Lydia drink some wine with dinner, and Barbra snuck her another glass afterward. They made popcorn and settled in front of the TV. “What movie should we watch?” Barbra asked, looking through the video cabinet.

“Why are you even asking? It’s obviously going to be Children of the Corn-“

“No, not that one,” Lydia said quickly. Both Barbra and Adam gave her a strange look, making Lydia realize that she had to come up with a reason. “I just watched that movie. Let’s watch something else.”

The Maitlands shared a look before Barbra put in a different movie. Lydia half watched it, the rest of her mind elsewhere. She had no idea where her thoughts were going, having too many and none at the same time. Her mind was trapped in limbo through the entire movie. Lydia didn’t even realize it was over until Barbra stood up from the couch.

“Alright, us old people are going to bed,” She said with a smile. “Are you staying up?”

“No, I think I’ll go to bed, too. I had a long day,” Lydia answered, giving them a small smile in return.

Adam ruffled Lydia’s hair affectionately. “Alright. Sleep well, sweetheart.”

With that, the two of them disappeared. Lydia sighed, turning off the TV. She wished she could have enjoyed the movie more with them, hated that her night had been derailed by someone who wasn’t even here. After turning off the TV, Lydia slowly made her way upstairs.

She took a shower and went back to her bedroom. Lydia almost expected to see Beetle sitting on the edge of her bed, watching TV, or eating something revolting. He had been around her so much that it was odd to see an empty bedroom.

Lydia turned off the light then crawled into bed. She stared at the wall for a few minutes before letting out a tired sigh. “Goodnight, Beetle,” She murmured before falling into an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return of the ghost parents! And even MORE sweetness from the bug man! At this point, he's gonna have to do something really dickish to get in Lydia's bad graces. Anyway, Lydia is recovering, her friends are doting, and her boys are making things easier. It's all cute. See you guys on Wednesday.


	25. Some Time Away

The next day was pretty standard, which was a relief for Lydia. She woke up and started working on homework. Barbra brought her coffee while she worked and even helped with some of her history homework. By the time noon came around, Lydia was buzzed on caffeine and finished with all her schoolwork for the weekend.

Lydia had no idea when Beetle would pick her up for her date, so she didn’t want to leave the house. She didn’t want to watch a movie, nor did she want to read. So, Lydia did the only thing she could think of; she called Hannah.

Outside, under the tree behind the house, Lydia dialed her number and waited. After a few rings, Hannah answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, Hannah.”

“Hey! Where are you? I went to your room last night, and your roommate said she didn’t know.”

“Beetle took me home for the weekend. Apparently, he decided that I was getting stir crazy.”

“Probably a good idea. You have been kinda down recently, so maybe your parents can cheer you up. How are they doing?”

“Mom baked me dessert before dinner and then let me have wine, so I would say pretty well.”

Hannah laughed, “Lucky! My mom barely lets me do laundry at her house, let alone pampers me like that. It’s a wonder you aren’t home every weekend.”

“Well, mom doesn’t really… like Beetle. He tends to cause an argument, even if he isn’t in the room.”

“Still? Man, that woman can hold a grudge.”

“You have no idea. Dad keeps his opinions to himself, but I think even he is getting fed up.”

“That sucks. Well, I like Beetle, all the one times I met him.”

“I feel like that was a hint.”

“Smart girl! You need to bring him around more. I see Ryan all the time, but Beetle is a mystery. It’s not fair for Beetle if I don’t get to judge him.”

Lydia grins, “What’s that mean?”

“It means that Ryan is currently winning my favor, and I have more sway over you than Beetle probably does.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Hannah hums, and Lydia could almost imagine the girl giving her a mockingly thoughtful look. “Yea, I’m pretty sure. Are you getting back tomorrow?”

“Probably. Do you want to see him again then?”

“Yes, please! I need to try and make things fair for him. Ryan has an unfair advantage over Beetle. That reminds me, are you going to make a choice soon?”

“What do you mean?”

“I  _ mean _ , you have been dating both of them for how long now? A month? Shouldn’t you choose one of them soon, so the other isn’t just trailing along hopefully?”

Lydia hadn’t thought about it like that. She was having fun with both Ryan and Beetle, so why did that need to change? “Should I?”

“Oh, Lydia, you sweet summer child,” Hannah said with an exaggerated sigh. “Yes. Both of these boys really like you. From what you’ve told me Beetle has been doing for you and what I’ve seen from Ryan, I’d say you have both of them in the palm of your hand. Do you want to continue to hold both of them, or do you want one of them to move on? You’re at the point where you could continue being friends, but you’re also getting close to losing one or both of them.”

“Both of them?” Lydia said numbly.

“Yea. One or both might get tired of this waiting game. You’re keeping them both at a distance by using the other as a shield, right?”

A startling shock went through Lydia. Was she? Was she just trying to protect herself? “But I like them. Both of them.”

“How much of the real Lydia do they know, though? I don’t even know much about you, and we’re friends. You have a bad habit of not opening up to people, and I think it means you’re scared. It’s okay to be scared.”

Lydia was silent, processing what she was saying. It wasn’t like Lydia intentionally held people away; she just didn’t like talking about herself. She wasn’t interesting. Maybe, though... maybe Hannah had a point.

“What do I do?”

“Think about both of them. Think about how they make you feel, who you want to be around the most, who you think can make you happy. Maybe try sharing something with them that you haven’t told anyone. Do you want me to give you a deadline?”

“Please.”

“Okay. You have two weeks, October,” She cut off, probably to look at a calendar, “14 th , to decide on which boy you like more.”

“Okay… hey, what do you study again?”

“I never told you? I study psychology.”

They talked a while more before Hannah said she had to go. Daniel was taking her on a date to the bowling alley. Hannah pretended to be annoyed, but Lydia heard the excitement in her tone. “It’s going to be terrible, but at least he’s taking me to dinner afterward.”

“That’s good, at least. Beetle’s taking me on a date tonight, as well.”

“Where?”

“I have no idea. He’s really big on the surprise part.”

“I hope it’s better than a  _ bowling alley _ .”

Laughing, Lydia shook her head. “It’ll be fun. Call me later and tell me how it went.”

“You, too, missy. Bye, Lydia.”

“Bye, mom.”

Hannah laughed loudly before hanging up. Lydia smiled affectionately; she loved her friend. Hannah has no idea how much she has helped Lydia get out of her comfort zone. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Hannah showing how talking to strangers can be a good thing, Lydia doubts she would have ever met Ryan.

Lydia set her phone on the ground next to her, sighing loudly. Hannah did bring up some points that Lydia didn’t really like, though. Could she really lose both Ryan and Beetle if she didn’t decide soon? Was it really that important that she choose? Lydia dropped her head against the tree and closed her eyes.

She liked both of them a lot. Ryan was sweet and caring. He and Lydia might not share many interests, but he was okay with listening to her stories. Lydia loved seeing how excited he got about his sports and video games. He was boyishly adorable and promised her something close to normal. That alone was enough to give him a good lead.

Beetle, on the other hand… he was unpredictable, protective, jealous, sadistic. Lydia had never met someone she fought so much with before. There were never easy answers with Beetle. Yet, he stayed with her when she asked, took care of her. He saw her needs and acted. Someone who was just there to check off a list wouldn’t do that, would they?

But that was the biggest problem. Beetle admitted that he was doing all of this to win her approval. Beetle flat out said that she was just one of his pawns. She didn’t trust him in the slightest with her future, not like she could trust Ryan for stability. Lydia didn’t really trust Beetle at all.

Lydia knew Beetle had told her the truth on everything, even if he thought it would hurt her. The man told lies as easily as he could breathe, and still, he made a point to let Lydia know everything. Lydia had followed the same idea, giving him the truth and nothing but the truth. So why? Why did she not trust him to be there for her?

Ryan was stable. Ryan was predictable. There was no wondering about his interests in Lydia or if he would get jealous over nothing. Ryan was safe.

Lydia laughed dryly to herself. What was with this tree and tough talks? She always got the worst advice when she was sitting out here. Maybe, the next time she was out here, she would hear good news. Passing all her finals with A’s sounded like good news.

“What’s so funny?”

Lydia screamed and threw her phone at Beetle. He dodged with a grin, snapping his fingers, so the phone floated before it hit the ground. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared at him. “You’re an asshole.”

“Only for you, babes. Are you ready for the date?”

She blinked and looked around. The sky was beginning to darken, the sun sinking below the horizon. When did she fall asleep? Seeing her confused expression, Beetle tilted his head. “You okay?”

“Yea, yea. I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep.”

Beetle raised an eyebrow, crouching. “You looked cute. Then you started laughing in your sleep, and I had to know what happened.”

“Nothing. So, are we leaving soon?”

“Yea. Go on upstairs and change into something cute. Grab a swimsuit, too.”

“It’s October,” She pointed out, confused. When Beetle stood, Lydia scrambled up as well.

Beetle reached forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. Lydia stumbled a bit, but Beetle caught her with his hands on her arms and his lips against hers. She squeaked in surprise but was quick to reciprocate. After a searing kiss, Beetle bit her bottom lip, pulling lightly before releasing her. The motion sent a shock through her, creating heat that settled low in her belly.

“Swimsuit. Go,” He growled lowly, kissing her again. Then, he stepped to her side. Lydia blinked, trying to figure out how to move. Apparently taking too long, Beetle decided to hurry her up by swatting her ass. “Move it, babes.”

Lydia shot him a dirty look even as she headed inside. She went up to her room, trying to figure out what to wear. A search through her closet helped her decide that none of her clothes were good for dates. She sighed, muttering venomously, “Why do I have so many clothes when none of them are cute?”

Before Lydia could do another look through, she heard a knock on her door. Barbra opened it slowly, looking both annoyed and worried. “Lydia?”

Lydia looked at her from the closet. “Hey, Barbra. What’s up?”

“I’m…” She trailed off before sighing sharply. “I’m here to help you get dressed up. If that’s okay.”

To say that Lydia was surprised was an understatement. She looked back at her closet before looking at Barbra warily. There was no way she was going to pick an outfit herself in a timely manner. After a sigh, Lydia nodded. “Please? I’m pretty hopeless with cute.”

“Never,” Barbra told her. “You’re always cute.”

“You’re basically my mom. You’re supposed to say that kind of stuff.”

Barbra grinned at that, neither confirming nor denying her claim. Instead, she walked to Lydia’s closet, looking around with the scary efficiency only Barbra can manage. After about two minutes, she pulled a dress off the rail.

It was a black, simple Lolita-style dress. The hems were slightly ruffled, the sleeves short, and a bow was tied around the waist. Straps were sewn into the wide collar, supposed to be worn in an x pattern on the front. It was perfect, and Lydia had no idea why she missed it the first time she went through.

Barbra looked at it herself before passing it to Lydia. “Try this on for size,” She said before walking out of the closet. Lydia shut the door and dressed carefully. When she stepped out again, she found Barbra sitting on the bed excitedly. Barbra looked her over thoroughly, even encouraging Lydia to perform a slow spin.

“Perfect, sweetheart,” Barbra praised. “You look so adorable.”

Lydia smiled. “Nice to know I have a wonderful mom to thank for finding it. Now, if it’s all the same to you, he also told me to grab a swimsuit.”

The joy froze on Barbra’s face, though she really tried to hide the disgust that was forming in its stead. “Does a wet suit count?” She asked.

“I don’t think so,” Lydia answered as she walked back into her closet. The swimsuit she picked was a simple black bikini. The thought of wearing one around Beetle was embarrassing. Still, Lydia could almost imagine Hannah telling her not to be a pussy. So, Lydia put on the bikini under the dress with a blush that extended far below just her face.

Finished with that, Lydia walked back out to her room. Barbra was going through Lydia’s desk drawer, looking for something. “What are you doing?”

“Where are your necklaces? I can’t seem to find them.”

“I don’t have many necklaces. I have a few chokers?”

“Show them to me.”

Lydia obediently went back into her closet and came out with a small box. Barbra looked through it quietly for a few seconds before picking up a black choker with a crescent moon charm hanging vertically. She gave it to Lydia with a small smile. “I know you like these kinds of necklaces, and I think it will match your dress pretty well.”

Barbra set the box down and came behind Lydia. She put the choker on her carefully before stepping back. Lydia turned to face her, folding her hands in front of her. Barbra gave her a small smile. “You’re so beautiful, Lydia. Would you like me to braid your hair?”

“Please.”

Lydia sat on her bed while Barbra went to grab a hair tie and a brush. When she returned, she quietly sat behind Lydia and began to braid. After a few silent moments, Barbra cleared her throat. “I’m sorry. For attacking Beetle all the time.”

Lydia didn’t respond, just listened and waited for Barbra to collect her thoughts. “I don’t like him; you know I don’t, but… I respect your decisions. I want you to be able to talk to me, even if you don’t think I’ll enjoy it. So, from now on, I will give him the benefit of the doubt. I even let him in the house.”

“Is Adam with him?”

“Yes, they were talking when I went upstairs,” Barbra paused for a moment before muttering, “Although, I think Adam yelped something about Beetle pinching his bottom.”

Lydia smiled a bit. “Yea, that sounds like something he would do. I’m sorry, I’ll tell him to be nicer.”

Barbra said nothing until she had finished the braid. “There you go, sweetheart. All done.”

Lydia stood and walked to the bathroom. Maybe it was vain of her, but Lydia thought that she looked pretty. Her braid tickled her back as she turned her head, and the choker seemed to have been designed for the dress. Add in a pair of flats, and Lydia would say she was perfect. Barbra waited for her at the top of the stairs so they could walk down together.

Past the landing, Lydia could slowly start to see the room below. Adam was pressed into the corner of the couch, Beetle looming over him with a wide grin. He seemed to be telling some pervy joke, considering the blush on Adam’s cheeks.

“And so, the teacher said,” Beetle said, his grin getting wider. “’ That’s not an excuse. You can use your other hand to write.’”

Adam looked over at Barbra and Lydia, his expression clearly asking for help. Beetle followed his gaze, stepping back from the couch. His eyes completely skipped over Barbra, landing firmly on Lydia. Slowly, his eyes trailed up her body, pausing at the way the skirt hung snugly on her hips before flaring and the choker against the hollow of her throat.

The way he looked at her caused a blush to rise on Lydia’s skin. She felt like a rabbit in the wolf’s line of sight, though she wasn’t sure that was a bad thing. When Beetle continued to stare, Lydia cleared her throat pointedly. “Are we going?”

Beetle seemed to give himself an inward shake before shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yea, babes.” He turned, looking at Adam with a wolfish smirk. “We’ll, uh,  _ continue _ this later,” He said with a wink before walking over to Lydia.

Barbra rolled her eyes in annoyance, moving over to Adam. “Hey, Babs,” Beetle called, prompting Barbra to pause her step, “You’re welcome, too.”

“Lydia, have fun on your date.”

The iron in her tone pulled a smile to her face. Beetle chuckled darkly before wrapping an arm around her waist. “Close your eyes,” He whispered in her ear. After doing so, Lydia felt the curious sensation of moving through water. Then, they landed on something that sounded like loose pebbles. Soft steam wafted towards them, as did the scent of fresh greenery.

“Okay, open your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where they are at? Honestly, the next two chapters always make me melt when I read them, so I'm excited to see what y'all think. Especially now that Lydia has a deadline over her head. Things are coming to a head in the relationship game; let's see how Lydia handles it. 
> 
> Also, it didn't happen in my google docs but in the original word file I made, I changed up an entire scene just so I could have the 69,420th be nice. If I remember correctly, it was when Lydia said, "Nice to know I have a wonderful mom..." I swear I'm the adultiest adult but it was too perfect not to do it. See you on Saturday!


	26. Dancing on the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This is the song I listened to on repeat during the dance scene. It's Longer by Dan Fogelberg: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKKJm1QYFAQ&ab_channel=DanFogelberg-Topic

Lydia slowly opened her eyes. They stood on the rocky shore of a large pool of water. It was at least ten feet in diameter and six feet deep, a natural shelf on the other side of the pool. Steam rose gracefully from the water, filling the chilly air in front of them. Just past the pool, Lydia could see a sharp drop-off, exposing the valley ahead.

Beetle snapped his fingers, and lights whipped into existence, wrapping around the trees and covering the area with a soft glow. He stepped back from Lydia, allowing her to take in the scenery. She appreciated the freedom, slowly turning in place to see everything. The area was picturesque.

“You need to stop taking me to these areas without my camera,” She said distantly. After a moment, she felt something hard getting pushed into her hand. Looking down, Lydia saw it was a camera. Her camera. She looked up at Beetle with a wide-eyed look, wondering if he had brought it along in the first place or if he just made it appear.

Beetle smirked at her. “Take as many photos as you want while I set up,” He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead before walking further into the greenery. Lydia faced the pool again, taking a few steps back to get the shot. She waited for a few minutes, waiting for something in what she saw to click. Her finger reacted faster than her mind, snapping the photo.

Lydia grabbed the polaroid waiting for it to develop. The photo had nothing on the actual sight, but she was pleased with how it turned out. The pool in the picture reflected the lights above it while the steam danced artfully in the air, curling and spinning. It gave the area a mysterious look like anything could happen here.

She turned to look at Beetle, seeing him sitting on a blanket that hadn’t been there before. Next to him was a bottle of white wine in a bucket with two glasses before it. Apparently remembering their last night out, Beetle had a blanket folded in his lap. Lydia smiled at him, realizing the truth in her words. With a poltergeist as your date, anything  _ could _ happen.

“Done?”

Lydia shook her head and pointed her camera at him, taking a photo before he could complain. Of course, Beetle didn’t show up in the picture, but the blanket floated eerily in place. She smiled at the photo, walking over to him and sitting. Beetle snatched the image from her fingers, looking at it.

“You look better,” Lydia teased, earning a playful growl from Beetle. In revenge, Beetle took her camera and floated in the air, just out of her reach. “Lay down on the blanket and let me take the photo,” He ordered.

“Come on, Beetle!” Lydia laughed, jumping to try and take the camera from him.

“Just do it, babes.”

Lydia shook her head but finally gave in. She sat in the middle of the blanket, considering how the photo might look from above. “Can you use your… ghost power things to put my hair back in a braid?”

Beetle gave her a bemused look, floating upside down. “Sure? Why?”

Lydia pulled her hair free, running her fingers through it until it was completely down. Then, she laid back on the blanket, one arm resting over her midriff and the other curved over her head. She kept one leg straight, the other bent slightly to the side. Lydia looked up at Beetle with a small smile. He stared for a second, realized he had a camera, nearly dropped it as he lifted it to his face, then took the photo.

He landed next to her on his side, his head propped up on his hand. When the photo developed, Beetle gave it to after examining it himself. He was oddly quiet, which worried Lydia. She shouldn’t have worried, though.

The photo was artful, nearly professional looking if the light had been better. Lydia couldn’t find herself disappointed by the darkness, though. Steam curled around the edges of the photo, though Lydia hadn’t seen any when he was taking it. Lydia herself looked innocent but teasing in the picture. The small smile on her face and the light in her eyes made her think of an invitation to play.

She looked at Beetle, finding him watching her. “I think I see what you mean now when you say that I’m a tease,” She says softly, a rueful grin forming on her face.

“You could be a tease in a sweater, babes, but this dress  _ is _ pushing it a bit,” He rumbled, sitting up to grab the wine bottle. “You like white, right?”

“Depends on the kind of wine.”

“Moscato. I think that means it’s sweet, right?”

Lydia smiled and nodded. “Yea, it’s a sweet wine. You don’t seem like a wine guy, though.”

“I’m not,” he answered simply, opening the bottle and filling the two glasses. After dropping the bottle back in the bucket, he passed Lydia her glass and picked up his own. Lydia sipped her glass, enjoying the crisp taste of sugar and peaches on her tongue. Beetle, after looking over the glass dubiously, proceeded to drink it like a shot.

Not expecting that in the slightest, Lydia snorted violently. Covering her mouth and nose in embarrassment, Lydia devolved into a fit of laughter. Beetle watched her with a grin on his face but said nothing as he waited for her to collect herself.

After about five minutes, Lydia was finally able to breathe properly. She had tears running down her face, and her stomach hurt from laughing so hard. “Beetle, you do the strangest things sometimes,” She says, smiling at him. Beetle took a quick photo of her, startling Lydia. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he picked up the picture.

Lydia glared at him as he watched the photo develop. When it did, he grinned. “You look good.”

She looked over his shoulder, seeing what he meant. Beetle had caught her before she had realized he had the camera. There was a bright smile on her face, tear streaks down her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

“You’re good with a camera,” She commented idly, tracing the white edges of the photo with a finger. Beetle grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I have a good subject.”

He took her wine glass, setting it and the photo down on the blanket. Then, he stood, pulling Lydia up with him. Taking her other hand, Beetle pulled her to him gently. “You like to dance?”

“Dance?”

He hummed, putting one of her hands on his shoulder. With his newly freed hand, Beetle put it on her waist. “Dance. I’ll lead, but try not to step on my feet, will you?”

“I don’t think my bare feet will hurt your shoes,” Lydia pointed out helpfully.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Beetle started the dance with her. He moved to some nonexistent song in his mind, leading her into a slow spin. “What are we dancing to?” Lydia whispered. Beetle smirked at her. She heard a thud behind him, a click, and then music started playing.

It was a song Lydia hadn’t heard in a while, nor had she listened to this version. A soft, instrumental version of Longer by Dan Fogelberg played around them. It seemed to echo through the trees and the ground, making the air around them light and sweet.

Beetle slowly moved her closer to the pool, prompting Lydia to give him a wary look. “Trust me,” He murmured. “I won’t let you fall.” Lydia watched his expression for a moment, searching for any deceit. Instead, she found an almost warm smile and patience. She nodded after a moment. Still not fully trusting him, she wrapped both arms around his neck tightly.

He laughed softly, the low sound reverberating pleasantly in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then, carefully, he stepped back over the water. Lydia followed, half expecting the water to lap against her feet.

Instead, the warm water of the spring barely touched her. Beetle moved back some more until they were hovering over the center of the spring. Lydia looked down in amazement, watching the water ripple around them gently as Beetle lead them into a slow sway. She glanced up at him to see an amused expression before she looked down once more.

Slowly, Lydia stuck a toe into the warm water, a soft laugh startled from her. Beetle’s arms loosened around her waist. One hand remained while the other pried one of hers from his neck. “I won’t let you fall,” He repeated when Lydia pressed herself tightly against him.

He pulled back from her, reaching for her other hand. Lydia gave it to him, watching almost nervously as he stepped further away. Lydia then realized what he was doing as he pulled her in, prompting her to spin into his side. Beetle looked down at her for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

When he pulled back, he moved Lydia into a spin then returned them to their original positions. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck again while his settled low on her hips. They rocked slowly back and forth, turning in place. Lydia had her cheek pressed against his shoulder, her eyes trained on the sea of stars above them.

Beetle pressed a kiss to her hair, which made Lydia smile. Her chest felt overly full and warm despite the chill of his body against hers. She never wanted this moment to end. The water warmed her from below, and the music was beautiful, as was the scenery. It didn’t hurt that her partner was an excellent dancer and that he made her stomach do pleasant flips.

“You wanna know something?” She whispered to him.

“What?” He asked in the same pitch.

“This is my first-time slow dancing with someone.”

“Really? Glad to be your first time.”

The double meaning didn’t escape Lydia, prompting her to flick his head. Beetle chuckled, pressing his cheek against her hair.

“People didn’t like me in high school, but you knew that. They didn’t like how quiet I was or that I looked different. I… think you’re probably the first person, outside of the Maitlands, that actually wants to be around me.”

“What about your parents? Like, the breather ones.”

Lydia sighed, wishing she could just end this conversation now. “I’m lucky if my dad even remembers to call me. Delia, well… It’s just nice to know that someone who doesn’t have to live with me likes me. I have friends now, too, which is a nice plus.”

When the song finally came to an end, the couple found themselves in the dead center of the spring. Lydia pulled her head back to look up at Beetle, finding him already looking down at her with an odd expression in his eyes. “You’re beautiful, Lydia,” He said after a moment. “And your parents are idiots for ignoring you.”

Lydia gave him a shy smile in response. “You’re pretty handsome yourself.”

Beetle grinned at that, one hand moving from her hip to cup her cheek almost tenderly. He leaned down to kiss her with a gentle warmth that made Lydia nearly want to melt. This didn’t feel like any of the kisses they had before. Before, he had been in complete control, dominating the entire kiss, and Lydia was helpless in how to respond. This one?

This one, it felt like Beetle was sharing the honor with her.

When Beetle pulled back, Lydia felt breathless for reasons she didn’t know how to explain. His hand stayed on her cheek, stroking softly. “Hey, Lydia?”

“Yea?” She asked faintly.

“You remember when I said I wouldn’t drop you?”

Lydia felt all the warm fuzzy feelings he had created begin to fade. “Beetle, don’t you-“

“I lied.”

Her dress vanished, leaving Lydia in her bikini as she plummeted into the water below. The sudden warmth against her chilled skin caused painful needles all over, but Lydia ignored them as she came back up. Lydia glared furiously, swimming in place as she looked for her jackass of a date.

Predictably, Beetle had vanished before she could enact her revenge. “Beetle, I swear to God,” She growled, “I am going to make you pay.” The promise was likely empty, but at this moment, Lydia meant every word. She was going to kill him again. Okay, maybe not kill since he’s already dead, but she will find some way to make him regret just  _ dropping _ her.

A hand at her ankle startled her out of her thoughts and was her only warning before Lydia was yanked underwater. She came back up again, sputtering angrily. Beetle popped half his head up out of the water, looking at her impishly. Lydia put a hand on top of his head, pushing him back underwater.

He came back up with a laugh while Lydia swam a safe distance away. Beetle watched her with an amused expression but didn’t move to follow her. Lydia sat on the rock shelf, crossing her arms.

Beetle was in a pair of swim trunks. While Lydia couldn’t point out any specific design through the water, it was something garishly bright and multicolored. It surprised Lydia how unsurprised she was with his clothing choices. The man was just plain weird sometimes.

He got a predatory expression on his face as he slowly swam over to her. “What’s with that swimsuit, huh?”

Lydia looked down at herself before glancing at him. “What do you mean?”

“It’s a bikini.”

“So?”

Beetle put his hands on either side of her, standing on the floor of the spring below them. The height of the wall put his head at a slightly lower level than hers. “ _ So _ ,” He exaggerated the word with a wag of his eyebrows. “It feels like you’re trying to say something.”

“Maybe it’s saying that my boyfriend is a perv and is reading too much into an outfit?”

He grinned, pleased to see her playing along. “Feels like it’s saying you wanted me to keep my eyes glued on you.”

“Maybe it’s saying that, too. It’s a very chatty swimsuit.”

Beetle chuckled lowly before leaning up to kiss her. Lydia kissed back happily, letting Beetle pull her off the shelf. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his shoulders. Each kiss was immediately followed by another, his hands slowly moving to grip her hips.

Lydia pulled back when she needed air, but Beetle was not satisfied. He kissed down her cheek to her jaw, then along her neck. She squeaked, her arms tightening almost convulsively around him. Unconcerned, Beetle pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her pulse point, undoubtedly feeling it flutter.

He pressed his forehead against her shoulder, idly tapping his fingers against the dip of her waist. “Are you ready to get out?” He asked, his voice low and hoarse. “Because if you aren’t, we might just have to continue this.”

It took her a moment to figure out his meaning, but a bright blush covered Lydia when she did. “I am getting a little warm in here,” She murmured weakly. Beetle chuckled, lifting his head. He kissed her once more, deep and hard. His tongue ran across her lip, startling a gasp from Lydia. Taking advantage of the opening, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Uncertain of this kind of kiss, Lydia was hesitant to reciprocate.

Beetle pulled away, releasing her from his grip and saving her from having to figure out what to do. “Hurry up. Give me a moment to settle down.”

Lydia swam to the shore, walking out of the water. She wrapped her arms around her waist to protect herself from the sudden chill. After walking halfway to the blanket, Lydia turned to check on Beetle. She found him staring at her, his hand covering his mouth. Lydia liked that look on his face.

“Towels?” She asked.

Beetle didn’t move an inch, but she heard something rustling behind her. Turning, Lydia found two towels on the blanket. She murmured thanks as she picked up the towel, wrapping it around her. For some reason, the material was warm, like it just came out of the dryer.

She sat on the blanket, picking up her glass of wine. Lydia watched Beetle tread water for a few more minutes before he finally walked out. With him out of the water, Lydia finally figured out what the design on his trunks was. Beetle was wearing Picasso swim trunks.

“Nice fashion sense,” She teased, sipping her drink.

Beetle grinned cheekily at her, picking up his towel from beside her. “Thanks. It does come in handy once in a while.”

“How would Picasso swim trunks come in handy?”

He had to think about that as he dried his hair with the towel. “Well, maybe not these shorts specifically.”

Lydia giggled, watching as he used the towel on the rest of his body. Like Lydia expected, he wasn’t exactly what she would call fit. His arms were thin, as were his legs, but he had a beer gut. She would have to ask if that was from life or in death. She was mildly surprised by the smattering of greenish hair on his chest and the patches of moss. 

After scooting over so Beetle could sit next to her, Lydia was pleased that she still liked how he looked. He wasn’t typically handsome, but he still looked nice to Lydia. She wondered idly as Beetle sat next to her if he liked his own appearance.

They laid back on the blanket. Beetle had his arm under her head, pillowing it as they stared up at the stars. Neither of them was particularly chatty, content to just be with each other. Beetle seemed so against getting up that he magicked their clothes back on when they had dried.

As the time got later, Beetle created another fire for them. Lydia found that she was comfortable, especially after she pulled the blanket over them. She was warm, tired, content, and surrounded by the pleasant smell of campfires, nature, and sour apples.

Lydia rolled, putting her head on his chest. She threw her arm over his stomach, hugging him to her tightly. Beetle chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. “You’re like a little spider monkey,” He teased quietly, prompting Lydia to move her leg on top of his as well. He snorted softly but didn’t comment on her getting closer.

They rested like that for what felt like hours, Lydia comforted by the cold man beneath her and the crackling fire behind her. She even closed her eyes at some point. Beetle noticed after a moment, jostling her lightly. “You’re going to fall asleep,” He warned.

“No, I’m not. I’m just resting my eyes,” She mumbled. Then, she fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This date was one of the first ideas I had for the story as a whole. I watched an animatic that had Beej and Lydia dancing in the air (it was a say my name animatic) and immediately fell in love with the idea. I love this chapter so much and read it whenever I need a mood boost. I hope y'all love it as much as I do. I'm a sucker for cuteness, I can't help it. See you guys on Wednesday!


	27. Questions

Lydia woke up in close to the same position as last night, with a few key differences. Instead of pressed into his side, Lydia was half on top of him, her cheek pressed into his chest over where his heart was. Also, her hand had moved to grip the back of his head, the hair likely being pulled painfully in her grasp.

Beetle was freezing beneath her, reminding Lydia of how cold she was. That was probably what woke her up. Carefully, Lydia relaxed her grasp on his hair but found she couldn’t get up without breaking the hold he had on her. Beetle was a heavy sleeper, but that would probably wake him up.

Without anything else to do, Lydia watched the man sleep. Did ghosts sleep? She wasn’t actually sure, had never thought to ask the Maitlands before. He didn’t breathe beneath her, and Lydia didn’t hear a heartbeat. His limbs were heavy and ridged around her. Did ghosts get rigor mortis when they slept?

She stayed put for a few long, peaceful moments before nature called. Lydia huffed a soft laugh, leaning up and kissing his cold cheek. “Beetle,” She whispered. The man didn’t stir beneath her, which Lydia figured she should have expected.

With another laugh, Lydia tried to get up. It must have been rigor mortis because getting up was damn near impossible. “I swear, if you are awake and just torturing me,” She grumbled, trying to figure out what to do. “Beetle,” Her voice was louder, her tone sharper as she tried to wake him up.

That didn’t work either. Running out of time and patience, Lydia cleared her throat. “ _ BEETLE _ !”

He jolted, his eyes flying open as he tightened his grip on her. Beetle looked around, then glanced at her. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I need to get up, and you weren’t letting go,” She says, annoyed humor bleeding into her tone. Beetle blinked before he let out a low chuckle. His arms dropped from her, giving Lydia the freedom she wanted to stand up. She walked deeper into the woods, feeling Beetle’s eyes on her as she left.

After taking care of her needs, Lydia walked back to the spring. Beetle was whistling a cheerful tune as he waited. The camp had been cleaned up already, including the burnt ashes from their fire. Apparently, Beetle was a firm believer in the ‘don’t leave anything after camping’ rule.

When he heard her coming, Beetle looked back at her with a slow grin. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

“No nightmares, which was really nice,” She murmured. Beetle knew about her nightmares from when they first started. Of course, he had no idea how to help calm her nightmares, so the most he did was wake her up when she became restless. Lydia appreciated that.

“Huh. That’s good,” He said, scratching his head. After a moment, he smirked. “Wonder if I’m your good luck charm.”

“What do you mean?” Lydia asked, tilting her head. Beetle walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips. “I mean, you’ve had nightmares every day since then, but the one time you sleep next to me, you don’t have nightmares.”

Lydia thought about it for a second before she smiled a bit. “Maybe,” She answered evasively, gripping his forearms. “Thank you for last night, Beetle.”

“You’re not going to start another fight with me, are you?” He asked warily.

“No, as long as you don’t tell me that you’re working off a checklist,” She paused for a moment before hesitantly asking, “Are you still working off that list?”

Beetle didn’t respond for a long minute before he shook his head. “No, I’m not.”

Lydia wanted to ask for more, wanted to know what he was doing instead, but being around Beetle for so long taught her one thing: don’t ask for his reasoning. It would either end in an argument or Lydia getting her feelings hurt. So, instead, she nodded. “Okay.”

She almost pulled away before she remembered something. “Hey, before we go back, can you be nicer to the Maitlands?”

Beetle frowned suddenly. “What do you mean? I am being nice.”

“I know you probably think you are, but you need to change your opinion on what ‘nice’ is. You’re making them uncomfortable.”

Instead of responding, Beetle stared at her for a few seconds. Lydia blinked, then shook her head. “I get that it’s your job, but still. How do I put this so you understand…” Beetle was a narcissist; he wouldn’t understand it if she just told him to treat them how he would like to be treated. Beetle is just joking with them in his mind.

“Think of them like me,” She said suddenly. “Would you like it if some strange guy I didn’t like touched me?”

Beetle’s eye twitched, his grip tightening on her waist. “How about if he told me some pervy joke or got into my personal space?” Lydia continued, feeling proud of herself. From the way Beetle looked annoyed, she would say her comparison worked. Lydia knew that Beetle considered her his ‘property,’ something she would have to work on fixing later. As of right now, his claim worked for her if it meant he would back off the Maitlands.

“Fine,” He growled. “I’ll be as perfect as a puppy.”

Lydia smiled, leaning up to kiss him in reward. He reciprocated if a little grumpy with the action. When Lydia pulled back, she found them in her bedroom. She hadn’t realized they moved. “I think I’ll go say bye to the Maitlands, then we can go to campus again,” Lydia said, trying to ignore how disoriented she became. She would like some warning next time.

“That’s fast.”

“Well, Hannah wants to meet up with us.”

He nodded, then picked up on the words she used. “Wait, us?”

Lydia smiles sheepishly, reaching up to fix his tie. “Just remember that you like me.’

Beetle grabbed her wrists, narrowing his eyes at her. After a moment, he huffs. “You owe me, babes.”

“Thank you,” She murmured with a bright smile. Beetle dropped her wrists with a grumbled, “Go say bye, brat.”

Lydia went. The goodbye was short; The Maitlands were a little disappointed at the abrupt departure but understood that she had to go back. After making sure she had more snacks to bring back and a tight hug, they let her go back upstairs.

Beetle had evidently gotten bored while Lydia had been gone. He stood in front of her bed, juggling his head and three copies of it. All of them had some measure of sentience, whooping and laughing as they were thrown around. One head turned mid-air when Lydia came in, giving her a wide grin.

“Hey, babes, watch this!” He shouted, tossing the heads high into the air. The headless body jerked to the side, catching the first head. It fell below where it was supposed to, making a noisy rattling sound in Beetle’s chest. As did the second and third when they landed. The fourth head grew in size before landing on the shoulders upside down.

He blinked, almost in confusion. “When did you start being able to walk on the ceiling?”

“Your head is upside down, Beetle.”

“Oh. Whoops,” Beetle lifted his head up again, putting it back in place with a wild spin like he had to screw it on. Lydia laughed a little, shaking her head in amazement. “You’re so weird.”

Beetle chuckled at that, shoving his hands in his pockets. “We ready to go?”

“Yea,” Lydia said, walking over to him. She linked arms with him, smiling shyly up. There was the sensation of walking through water, and then she found herself out in the hallway of her dorm. There was no one there, so she threw a confused look at Beetle.

“Your roommate is-“ He cut off as he looked at the door, his expression changing from neutral to annoyed. Lydia followed his gaze, feeling a similar expression forming at what she found. Nicole had taped a cross to their door.

It was small and not particularly flashy, made only of wood. Lydia sighed through her nose and unlocked the door. Nicole was sitting up on her bed, working on homework. She looked up when Lydia came in, frowned almost in disappointment, then looked back at her books. Lydia waited for Beetle to come in, forgetting he could go through the door for a moment before shutting it.

“Hey, Nicole?”

“What?”

“When did you hang up the cross?”

Nicole looked at her again, giving her a patient smile. “Yesterday. Hope that’s okay?”

Lydia leaned against her bed, crossing her arms. “Yea, I just wish that you could have told me before putting up decorations on the door.”

“Does it bother you?” The way Nicole asked, with thinly veiled hope, annoyed Lydia further. “Of course not,” Lydia answered. “It was just kinda rude to put it up without making sure with me first. You never know, I could have been another religion and taken offense to that.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to offend you,” Nicole said. “I just heard about everything going on in the dorm, the whole Justin thing? I didn’t want whatever that caused that energy to come in here.”

Beetle floated over to her, scowling. “She’s so full of shit. What’s that rinky-dink cross gonna do anyway? I’m not allergic to ‘Made in China’ tags.”

Lydia tapped her foot in annoyance. “Alright,” She grumbled. Nicole stared at her intently for a few seconds before looking back at her books. Apparently not done with the conversation, Nicole continued with, “I don’t think that shit belongs in my room, so, if you know what that cause of the spooky stuff happening here, I would appreciate it if you got rid of it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nicole hummed with mock understanding. “Well, if you figure it out, could you get rid of it? Thanks. You’re a really good roommate.”

Lydia huffs in annoyance and drops under her bed, sitting in her bean bag. She picked up her book from next to the TV, flipping to her bookmark. Lydia only managed to read a few lines before her vision was filled with green hair and Beetle’s pale face phasing through her book. “You should let me scare her.”

Huffing again, Lydia tapped her nail against her book once. She frowned at him when he pouted. “Come on; it’ll be fun. You don’t want her here when Hannah shows up, do you? And what if I wanted to talk to you?”

Lydia tapped her book again. “Just one scare. Maybe I’ll turn into a spider. Girls like her are always scared of spiders.”

She gave him a sharp look, pulling her book back and adjusting it so she could read again. “Spiders are all over this building,” He continued. “You couldn’t even prove it if I had done it.”

When she didn’t give him a response, Beetle growled in frustration. He floated over to Nicole, getting within inches of her face. After a moment, he landed on his feet, giving Lydia a pointed look. “ _ This _ is what you’re protecting? She’s not even worth it. Just let me get a little revenge.”

Beetle turned to look at Nicole again. “She looks like the cheerleader in high school that slept with the football team because they told her she was pretty.”

After a moment, Nicole sniffed. She gagged, covering her nose and mouth. “What the hell is that smell?”

Lydia looked at her, blinking in confusion. “What smell?”

“It smells like something died in here,” She dry heaved again, grabbed her books, and fled the room.

“Beetle,” Lydia snapped, looking at him. “I told you not to get revenge.”

“I didn’t! Not my fault she could smell my breath,” He said with a wide grin. “I’ve got bad morning breath.”

“Sure, you do,” Lydia agreed sarcastically. Beetle floated over to her, propping his head up on his hands and crossing his ankles like a girl at a sleepover. “You haven’t smelt it?”

“You don’t normally breathe around me.”

“You want to?”

Lydia closed her book with a snap, trying to give him a severe look. It failed when his grin widened, and Lydia felt an answering grin on her face. “No, thanks. I appreciate it, though. I do like how you normally smell, though.”

“I smell like a corpse.”

“Well, sure… but you also smell like… sour apples and vinegar.”

“Oh, that’s the embalming fluid. Formaldehyde smells like pickles, and glutaraldehyde smells like rotten apples. Then there are other chemicals in there, too,” Beetle waved his hand dismissively. “Embalming fluids got a weird smell, but damn, do they taste good.”

Lydia paused, trying to process that for a moment before giving up. “I wouldn’t know.”

“When you die, I’ll give you some.”

She snorted softly, pulling her legs to her chest. Beetle’s eyes dipped as more of her thigh was exposed from the dress, prompting Lydia to push his head away. “Pervert,” She accused, yanking the dress down.

“Tease,” he responded, landing on his feet before hopping on her bed. “When is Hannah getting here?”

“I have no idea. Knowing her, whenever we least expect it. That means you should probably get into your disguise.”

“I fuckin hate that. Can’t I change it?”

“No, because she’s met you before.”

He growled in frustration. Lydia moved her head from under her bed to give him a sharp look, only to see that Beetle had already changed. He wore a pair of jeans and an ugly sweater with green and black stripes. He gave her an irritated look in return.

About ten minutes of silence later, and there was a knock on the door. Beetle hopped off the bed to open the door. Lydia crawled out from under the bed just in time to see Hannah past Beetle’s shoulder. Hannah seemed a little startled to see Beetle there instead of Lydia but quickly got over it.

“Hey, Beetle,” Hannah said in greeting, grinning at him. “Nice to know you’re still alive.”

Beetle laughed, stepping back to let her in. “Hate to break it to ya, but I’m actually a ghost.”

“Well, damn. When was the funeral?”

“Uh, around 1309?”

Hannah chuckles, walking over to Lydia. “He’s looking surprisingly good for his age.”

“You’re telling me,” Lydia said with a smile, enjoying the surreal conversation. “What do we want to do?”

“We could watch a movie?” Beetle suggested, earning a suspicious glance from Hannah.

“You’re just trying to get out of my super important questions.”

Beetle grinned at her, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Maybe. Was it that obvious?”

“Beetle, I thought you were supposed to be the master of subtlety,” Lydia said, the sarcasm in her tone evident. Hannah laughed while Beetle sent her a mock insulted look. “I’m just a bit rusty. I haven’t had anyone to practice on in a while,” The jab earned a grin from Lydia.

“Alright, you two, settle down,” Hannah interjected, dropping into Lydia’s desk chair. Beetle hopped onto Lydia’s bed while Lydia moved her bean bag out from under her bed. Once everyone was settled, Hannah leaned forward in near excitement. “Alright, I hope you’re ready for the inquisition.”

“Oh, goody. I love that time period.”

Hannah ignored him, instead jumping right into her questions. “Where did you guys meet?” She was obviously trying to tell if Lydia was lying or was trying to get more information out of him.

“Her parents wanted me for a job,” He said with a shrug. “They didn’t like me for some reason, so Lydia hired me instead till she didn’t wanna pay up.”

Hannah looked at Lydia with a raised eyebrow, which Lydia returned sheepishly. “Trust me, if you heard what he was charging me, you would understand.”

“Alright, so don’t get hired by Lydia in the future, got it. You come from the same town?”

“Nah, I’m from far off.”

Hannah was getting disappointed that Beetle was just as tight-lipped as Lydia was. She sighed dramatically. “You two really do work well together. Giving me as much information as a clam, I swear. Alright, Beetle, how old are you? You look older than both of us.”

He blinked, rolling his eyes down to meet Lydia’s. At her shrug, Beetle looked back at Hannah. “Uh, twenty-eight.”

“That’s an… age gap,” Hannah said uncertainly.

“It’s a long story,” Lydia said, wondering inwardly if Beetle really was twenty-eight when he died.

“Everything with you guys is a long story. You got any drinks up here?”

Lydia stood and walked to her pantry. She looked through it before giving Hannah a sheepish look. “Sorry. I need to run to the store again.”

“Alright, there’s a vending machine downstairs. I’ll grab a drink and come back. You guys want anything?” At their refusal, Hannah left. Lydia looked at Beetle, crossing her arms. “Are you really twenty-eight?”

“I’m a lot older than that, babes.”

“You know what I mean.”

Beetle stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging and falling back on her bed. “It was a long time ago,” He said evasively.

Lydia was quiet for a second, thinking. She really wanted to know, the curiosity burning through her like a wildfire. “Will you tell me if I give you something?”

“What do you have to offer?” He asked, bending his knee and setting his other leg over it. Beetle pillowed his arms behind his head, looking like the image of relaxation. Lydia had to think for a moment.

“If you tell me what age you were when you died,” She says slowly, feeling anxiety and embarrassment pool in her stomach. “I’ll flash you.”

It was nearly comical how fast Beetle sat up. He stared at her intently, a wolfish grin forming on his face. “Deal,” He said immediately. “Boobs first, and then I’ll tell you.”

A soft blush covered Lydia’s face as she moved the straps on her dress. Next, Lydia slipped her arms out of the sleeves, holding the bust up. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” She grumbled before quickly pulling the front of her dress down. All he saw was the bikini she still wore underneath, but the dress came back up. Beetle scowled. “Hey, I didn’t get to see nothing.”

“I never said I would show you my boobs; I just said I would flash you. Now fess up,” Lydia said.

Beetle hopped off the bed and stalked over to her. “That’s a dirty trick.”

Lydia backed up, sitting on the corner of her desk. “That’s the deal, though,” She did feel kinda bad for tricking him, though. Lydia huffed, looked past his shoulder, then looked away shyly. After a moment, she pulled the front of her dress down again, pulling the bikini top with it.

She pulled it back up just as quickly, glancing at Beetle to see his reaction. His real form flickered over the disguise a few times as his mouth opened and closed. He clearly hadn’t expected that. The disguise faded as he put a hand over his mouth.

Lydia really enjoyed that look on him, giving him an almost impish grin. He let out a guttural curse before stepping towards her and kissing her. Lydia kissed back, even as she slipped her arms back into her sleeves.

Beetle pulled back a bit, looking at her through narrowed eyes. “I was thirty-six when I died,” He said lowly. Lydia hummed, leaning up to kiss him again.

The door opened suddenly behind them, startling them apart. Hannah stood in the doorway, looking confused as she stared directly at Beetle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuh oh, Lydia certainly got herself into some trouble here! Wonder how she'll try to talk herself out of this situation. See you on Saturday!


	28. And Answers

Lydia’s brain seemed to short circuit as she looked at her friend. Hannah seemed just as confused, rooted in place as her mind processed this. “Hannah,” Lydia said to no real effect, unsure of what she actually wanted to say. Hannah looked over at Lydia. “Who’s this?”

“You know how Beetle and I say everything is a long story?”

Hannah blinked, looking back at Beetle. He seemed content to let the girls figure it out, utterly unconcerned about the situation. In fact, he seemed to embrace it. Beetle lifted his feet off the ground, lounging back in the air. A cigarette appeared in his hand, lighting itself as he lifted it to his mouth.

Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Sure, let’s just pull out all the stops. She walked over to Hannah, blocking Beetle from her view. Hannah seemed dazed as she looked at Lydia. “What’s going on?” She asked weakly. Lydia knew that tone: Am I actually seeing this?

Quietly, Lydia reached behind Hannah and shut the door. Then, she herded Hannah over to Nicole’s desk chair. Lydia kneeled, grabbing Hannah’s hands gently. The girl looked down at her blankly.

“Do you have any burning questions, or should I just start at the beginning?” Lydia asked softly. Hannah blinked, glancing up at Beetle before looking back at Lydia. “The beginning,” She said numbly.

Lydia nodded. “Okay, firstly, Beetle is a ghost. A poltergeist, to be exact.”

“Wassup?” He asked, blowing a cloud of noxious smoke out to them.

“You had better not set off the fire alarm,” Lydia snapped at him before looking back at Hannah. “He originally wanted my ghost parents to summon him to scare my living parents out of the house.”

“Ghost parents.”

“Yea,” Lydia said with a sigh. “They’re the Maitlands, Adam and Barbra. They died in a car crash, remember? And haunt the house my parents bought. Adam and Barbra basically raised me from when I was thirteen until now. Anyway, when they wouldn’t summon Beetle to get rid of my family, it pissed him off. I met him a few months after they did.

“He wanted me to summon him instead, but I didn’t at first. The Maitlands summoned him after they failed to scare my family away. When he was going too far, they sent him away, but the damage had already been done. My stepmom’s assistant found the Handbook for the Recently Deceased and started exorcising the Maitlands, so Beetle struck a deal with me. He’ll save them if I marry him.”

“So, you summoned him,” Hannah finished, looking more like her usual self.

“Yea. He terrorized my parents, gave me a lasting fear of snakes-“

“You’re scared of snakes?” Beetle interrupted.

“And tried to force me to marry him. Then, Barbra had him eaten by a sandworm,” Lydia finished like he hadn’t said anything at all.

“ _ That’s _ how you guys met?” She asked.

Lydia smiled tiredly, nodding a bit. “Yea. He vanished for a few years and then decided to start haunting me again in May, I think.”

She turned back to look at Beetle, who shrugged and took another long drag off his cigarette. After breathing out the smoke, he rolled onto his stomach and floated over. “Then, I used my endless charm to get her to agree to marry me again.”

Lydia glared at him. “What?” He asked innocently.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia tried to figure out what to say next. Hannah supplied by asking, “So… you guys are…”

“Part of the deal was that he has to convince me to marry him. Right now, I guess… we’re dating?” Lydia raised the last part in a question, unsure herself. “The rest of what I told you is the truth, though. I didn’t want to be forced to settle down too soon, so I started dating Ryan for something normal.”

“He’s dead?”

“Beetle? Yea, he’s dead. I’m not sure for how long, though, since he won’t tell me.”

“And you’re dating a dead guy.”

Lydia cringed at her words. Technically, they were true, but that didn’t mean Lydia liked hearing it. She didn’t respond, waiting silently for Hannah to process this information. The girl looked up at Beetle, staring at him for a few seconds. In an almost uncomfortable reaction, Beetle itched at a patch of moss on his neck.

Hannah took in a controlled breath of air. She grabbed Lydia’s hands tightly, even as she closed her eyes. Lydia felt anxiety pool low in her stomach. Her limbs began twitching, but Lydia did her best to ignore it. After a long moment, Hannah nodded and opened her eyes.

“This is fucking weird,” She stated.

Lydia cracked a wry smile. “You’re telling me. It surprisingly gets easier to understand when you realize you’ll never understand completely.”

Hannah gave Lydia an answering smile before looking at Beetle warily. “You’re not going to possess me or something, are you?”

“Nah,” He said lazily, floating back to land on Lydia’s bed. It creaked under him, but Beetle didn’t look concerned. “The brat has me on a short leash.” An actual leash attached itself to Beetle. He held the end up in the air, giving it a short tug before it disappeared.

“He isn’t allowed to hurt anyone,” Lydia explained. “I gave him a set of rules to follow while he tried to convince me.”

“Oh,” Hannah said shortly. Her voice dropped to a whisper, “Can he summon anything?”

“Just about,” Lydia answered in the same pitch. “And once it exists, it can stay without him. It’s really cool to watch.”

“Even alcohol?”

Lydia turned to look at Beetle. He took a drag off a new cigarette but looked over at Lydia when he noticed her turn. “What’s up, babes?”

“I think people handle learning about the afterlife better with alcohol.”

“I feel like that’s a hint.”

Lydia looked at Hannah questioningly. “What would you like?”

“Tequila,” She said immediately. “I want to get drunk enough to where my brain stops working so fast.”

Beetle snapped his fingers, and a bottle appeared on the desk behind them. A shot glass clattered loudly next to it. Hannah looked at it with wide eyes before looking back at Lydia. “It’s safe,” Lydia assured her gently.

Hanna let go of Lydia’s hands to grab the bottle. It was square with frosted glass and a cork stuck in the top. There was no logo on it. Hannah opened it, hesitantly poured herself a shot, then set it down again. After a moment, she picked up the glass and threw it back.

There was a moment of silence before Hannah coughed lightly. “Damn, that’s smooth.”

“He’s a man of many talents,” Lydia said softly. While Hannah poured another glass, Lydia folded her hands in her lap. “Are you okay?”

“What?”

“I mean, this is a lot of information, and none of it very pleasant.”

Hannah shot back the tequila before giving Lydia a severe look. “You’re talking about how you lied to me about dating a poltergeist that you had to make promise not to hurt people?”

Lydia was quiet for a long moment before weakly saying, “Yes.”

“It’s really fucking weird, but… the tequila is helping. You’re right when you said it gets easier to understand when I stop trying to,” Hannah sighed, putting a hand on her forehead. “I get why you didn’t tell me, but Christ Lydia, you gave me a heart attack. I thought I was going to have to call the police. Stranger danger and all that.”

Lydia smiled, her heart melting for her friend. “Are you mad at me?”

“Yes, I am livid, but you can pay me off with more alcohol,” Hannah said with a grin. Lydia gave her one in return. “Deal.”

Hannah did another shot before standing up abruptly. She walks to the middle of the room, pointing an accusing finger at Beetle. “You do anything to her, and I’ll find that- that handbook thing and figure out how it works.”

Beetle seemed bewildered that he was getting threatened by a breather. He looked past Hannah to Lydia, who shrugged helplessly with a smile before giving Hannah a glare. “Yea yea yea, blondie.”

Satisfied, Hannah nodded. “Alright, I have about a million more questions, so buckle up.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent with either Lydia or Beetle answering Hannah’s questions. Beetle seemed annoyed by the whole thing but begrudgingly gave the best answers he had. Her questions ranged from ordinary, like if he can walk through walls or go invisible. Both were not answered verbally, just shown with an annoyed sigh.

Hanna’s less typical questions were the weirdest things he could transform into. Beetle had to think about that for a moment. “Not actually sure. Most of the time, I transform to scare breathers or because Lydia thinks I look scary to other breathers.”

“You  _ do _ look scary, Beetle. Normal people don’t grow moss on them.”

Beetle ignored her, scratching his beard. “I can pretty much do anything, so name it, and I can transform.”

“Okay, I have to see the snake that freaked Lydia out.”

“No way in hell,” Lydia interjected.

“Oh, come on, Lydia. Just close your eyes!”

Beetle looked at her, grinning. “You never know, baby girl. Maybe it’ll be different since I’m not trying to scare you this time.”

“If I remember correctly, the last time I saw that snake was in one of my nightmares that  _ you _ gave me. You crushed me in iron bars. No way in hell.”

Hannah and Beetle both whined comically. They begged in surround sound until finally, after about five minutes of pleading, Lydia finally gave in. She covered her eyes as Hannah cheered, and Beetle hopped off the bed. There was a rustle of fabric as Hannah let out a loud gasp.

Something heavy landed next to Lydia, startling a yelp from her. Something cold wrapped loosely around her, barely touching her. “That’s so creepy and cool at the same time,” Hannah said, her voice positively glowing in awe. “I can see why Lydia would be terrified of that, especially if you were intentionally trying to scare her.”

Beetle let out a hissing chuckle, his pride flattered. Lydia took a deep breath before slowly putting her hands down. The cold thing she had felt was his tail, wrapped lightly around her. He was large, filling nearly the entire room. Beetle was grinning at Hannah with frighteningly sharp teeth, his face straight out of her nightmares. This time, though, Lydia didn’t feel as scared.

Sure, the fear was still a palpable thing, but Lydia suspected that was more residual fear. Despite the bugged eyes and fearsome grin, it still looked like Beetle.  _ Her  _ Beetle. Feeling her eyes on him, Beetle looked down at her. There was a pregnant pause before he vanished. After a moment, Beetle reappeared, sitting on the edge of Lydia’s bed. He gave Lydia a wary look, which she gave a weak smile to in response.

“You’re not as scary as I remember. I just thought of you in those stupid swim trunks,” She said softly. Beetle narrowed his eyes at the dig, even as a wild smile grew on his face. Hannah walked over to Lydia, sitting on the floor next to her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

Hannah continued asking idle questions while Lydia listened. This time, her questions centered around the afterlife, so it wasn’t like Lydia could really help anyway. “So, there’s no heaven or hell?” Hannah asked.

“Well, no heaven, but I guess there’s a hell,” Beetle answered with a hum, crossing his arms. “The Netherworld is just like the breather world, but people in the Netherworld are multicolored.”

“What?” Hannah asked with a laugh.

“People in the Netherworld show how they died. You got some people who look like charred skeletons cause they died in a house fire or people who look run over. A popular one is gunshot wounds.”

“Is that why the Maitlands look normal?” Lydia asked suddenly. Beetle looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “They died from drowning in their car, so there aren’t any visible wounds.”

“Yep,” Beetle answered, popping the p at the end.

“How did you die?” Hannah asked. “You don’t have any visible wounds, either.”

Beetle didn’t answer, fixing Hannah with a look that made her cross her arms. “It’s an innocent enough question,” She argued.

“The dead don’t like talking about how they died,” Lydia explained. “It makes them remember that they’re dead.”

Hannah huffed. “If I had to guess, I would say electrocution. Look at his hair; it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

Lydia could feel Beetle’s anger like a physical thing. Thinking fast, Lydia spoke up with a question that had been in her head for a while, “Can the living visit the Netherworld?”

Beetle blinked as he looked at her. He seemed thrown, confused as to where the question came from most likely. “Probably,” he answered. “Don’t know anyone who actually brought a breather, though. It’s not like ghosts try to marry breathers very often, or even willingly spend a lot of time around them.”

“How did you find out that marrying a living person was a free ticket to the living world?” Hannah asked.

“It’s all in the handbook, but people don’t read through it often enough to do anything. Either that or they can’t find any breathers that can see them. It’s not every day you meet someone like Lydia.”

“How did you find out that saying your name three times would summon you? And who names their kid Beetle?”

Beetle grinned. “I like hearing my own name since I can’t say it myself.”

“That’s not an answer,” Hannah said, pointing a finger at him accusingly. “And what do you mean you can’t say it yourself?”

“Got myself cursed. Slept with the wrong lady, you know how it is. She didn’t want me to seduce anyone else since she was the jealous type and thought that forbidding me from saying my name would stop me from talking to people. Fat load of good that did since I got a hottie like Lydia.”

Lydia blushed, glaring at him. “You’re not telling the truth, are you?”

“Nope. Well, the part about you was the truth.”

“Alright, both of you, out.”

“What did I do?” Hannah complained. Lydia shook her head with a begrudging smile. “I just need to go to bed. I slept on the hard ground last night, I need a shower, and I’m tired,” She explained.

“Why do I need to go?” Beetle asked.

“Because you’re flirting too much.”

He huffed but seemed pleased with himself. When the girls stood up, Hannah surprised Lydia by hugging her tightly. “No more secrets,” Hannah whispered. Lydia slowly hugged back, “No more secrets.”

Hannah left after that, leaving Beetle and Lydia alone. Beetle crossed his arms, looking at Lydia with an amused smirk on his face. “That went well.”

“No thanks to you,” She griped half-heartedly.

“It’s your fault she saw me.”

Lydia chuckled softly, leaning against Nicole’s desk. “I guess I can’t really disagree with that.”

Beetle made his way over to her. “I’m going to pay you back for that,” He said lowly, sending a shiver through Lydia. She tried to hide it, giving him a small smile. “You’re on. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go take a shower.”

“You want me to join you?” He asked, ducking his head down a bit. Lydia put her hands on his chest, keeping him a step away. “No, I think I can shower by myself,” She paused for a moment. “Maybe in the future, though.”

Beetle grinned widely. “Go take your shower, babes. I’ll see you later,” he stepped aside, letting Lydia grab her stuff and flee the room.

When she was done with her shower, Lydia came back to the room. True to his word, Beetle was gone and had apparently taken the cross on the door with him. Instead of him standing in her room, against the pillows on her bed, was a little Betelgeuse ragdoll. Lydia walked over to it, curiously, picking it up.

About the size of a teddy bear, the Beetle doll was dressed in his trademarked striped suit, but this one also had a ratty trench coat on as well. It had a green beard stitched along the jaw, a broad smile, and wild hair sticking out of its head. Lydia laughed, moving some of the soft strands out of its face. Instead of normal eyes, the doll had green buttons sewn into its head.

_ “Wonder if I’m your good luck charm,” _ he had said.

Lydia hugged the doll to her chest tightly, a ridiculously large smile forming on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hannah reacted with awe instead of fear, which I think annoyed BJ a little. He's gonna have to show her he can be scary in future chapters... This is the last of the heartwarming chapters for a little bit, back to business as usual, but nothing is boring with Beej around. See you all on Wednesday!


End file.
